


The Upheaval

by Thistle_Weeds



Series: The Upheaval [1]
Category: Hakuouki, Psycho-Pass, モノノ怪 | Mononoke (Anime & Manga), 戦國ストレイズ | Sengoku Strays, 青春×機関銃 | Aoharu x Kikanjuu | Aoharu x Machinegun
Genre: Drama & Romance, Friendship/Love, Historical Fantasy, Multi, Revenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-04-04 06:18:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 64,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14014014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thistle_Weeds/pseuds/Thistle_Weeds
Summary: This is a story of revenge, love, hatred and bonds. I only own the story but unfortunately not the characters. The characters belong to their rightful owners and this is just the tale that came to my mind one day. It's not finished as of yet. English is not my mother tongue. I appreciate all feedback you can give me as it's my 1st. Mistakes are on me. Rated M for mature readers.





	1. Lay low

**Author's Note:**

> This work is (chronologically speaking) the second fanfiction I ever wrote but for me it's a first. The first I ever published and the one that I'm constantly working on. I cannot promise regular updates and I understand that having so many characters from such different works in here may not suit your taste. Still, if you have some free time, please give it a try. Who knows? Maybe you will end up liking it. Also, I would love to hear back from you. 
> 
> BR,  
> Thistle Weeds

She could feel the cold floor beneath her and hear some voices in the background. She didn't recognise any of them but she was sure that it was only a matter of time before their owners came for her. 'It's no good' she thought to herself trying to stand up from the floor. It seemed like every muscle in her body, every tiny fibre was burning up with fever. The pain was spreading from her left arm which really was in a poor state. _'I did it this time. There's no way that with my arm busted like this I will be able to fight back if it comes to this'_. She tried to open up her eyes and only then she realised that she wasn't alone in this room which seemed to be a prison cell somewhere underground. There were several men besides her in the room, sitting next to the walls, each and everyone with a grim expression written all over their faces. Well, she could relate to that feeling. No matter how you looked at it being caught by the infamous Serikazawa's clan could mean and in most cases meant rather slow and painful death. She could only hope that her captors won't notice that she's a she, a girl. That would mean a fate worse than death. She pulled herself up and sat down in the darkest corner away from the others. At this moment the only thing she could do was to wait and see what happens. There was no point in worrying upfront before anything actually happened. It came as a surprise but she noticed a young boy eight or maybe ten years old among the men gathered in this room. A child in a place like this? Were his parents killed or did they sell him to pay off their debts? Not that it mattered any more...

A sudden noise in front of the door stopped her from thinking about useless stuff. With a creak, the door opened and some soldiers came in. They had guns pointed at the prisoners. Next thing she knew, they were being led through some poorly lit corridors and into a courtyard. Just one glance and she knew what it was... It was an arena and she could still see brownish stains in the dirt - undoubtedly marking spots where blood soaked into the earth. _'So that's how it goes. Now, if I just keep to myself then maybe I won't be selected to fight from the start. I mean with a wound like mine the spectacle wouldn't be too entertaining... I just need to lay low and keep myself out of it. How hard can it be?'_ Cautiously she looked around careful not to bring any unwanted attention to herself. And that was when she crossed gazes with a man standing under one of the roofs that encircled this odd space. There was something about his dark emerald eyes that stopped her from turning her head into the other direction. _'Crap!'_ she thought when she saw his rather wolfish smile... _'Keep myself to myself, avoid eye contact for fuck sake!'_ She looked away and started staring into the dirt beneath her feet. Only after several long seconds she lifted her head up and started screening her surroundings once again. Then she noticed the rest of them. They were standing next to the mahogany-haired guy, calmly staring at the prisoners. Somehow they seemed noble, though she couldn't understand why this came to her mind. After all, they were working for Serikazawa-san which meant they were thugs like him. And yet, despite their eyes being cold she had this strange feeling like they weren't enjoying the spectacle in front of them. She dared another glance at them, but then she noticed the man himself. Serikazawa came out from one of the buildings to the left ( _'His sleeping quarters perhaps?'_ ) with a young man following him two or three steps behind.

\- Well, well, well, what do we have here? - said Serikazawa and his low unpleasant voice resounded in her mind like a thunder.

\- So you all lot are guilty of something, aren't you? - the prisoners stood in silence. Indeed, there was no point in pleading. Their lives ended the moment they were caught and what was happening right now was a mere consequence of their past deeds.

\- Let me explain how it works. Here is Okinawa-san - he pointed into the direction of a huge man who looked as if one of his parents for sure but perhaps even both of them were bears - He will be testing your skills. Those who are not capable enough will die here and now, the rest of you will be trained and will get to fight on the real arena. For those of you who perform well, there will even be a chance for freedom. Of course, after you can pay off your debts that is.

She could almost feel the shiver that ran through everyone in their small group. And then she heard a quiet cry. She looked around and noticed the young boy standing a couple of meters away from her. He was the one who was crying. She turned her head just in time to notice an awful smile beginning to form on Serikazawa-san's face and she knew just knew that there was no chance for a happy ending that day.

\- We will start from you, boy, as it's plain to see that you are useless for us anyway. You will serve as a warm-up for Okinawa-san.

\- He's just a brat, surely there's no need to put him through this. We can use him as a page... - one of the 'noble' men spoke in a harsh voice. He had long black hair and dark purple eyes.

\- I don't remember asking you about your opinion, Hijikata-san. If I do need your advice I will be sure to ask for it - said Serikazawa - And please do remember that the life of your dear commander depends on your conduct.

Even from where she was standing she could see as all the six 'noble' men tensed. The one called Okinawa grabbed the boy by his collar and threw him into the ring. He then went to the opposing corner and just stood there awaiting further instructions. _'Lay low, just lay low'_ she kept repeating in her mind. The boy was crying out loud, yet people around stood in complete silence. In the distance, she could hear some crows.

\- Okinawa please start.

The bear-like man stretched his arms in front of him in a warm-up move and then started to walk into the boy's direction. Someone from the crowd handed him over an object that looked like a metal rod. The prisoners stood in silence and she knew that they had decided to let the boy die. No one was willing to risk their lives for some poor kid. She tightened both her fists, the pain ran through the left arm. _'Not good. Not good at all'_ and then in one swift motion before anyone around could understand what was happening she jumped over the rope that encircled the ring and landed with grace. Immediately, she could feel all eyes fixed on her.

\- Do not touch this kid - she said in a calm voice. Okinawa looked at her bewilderment written all over his face, but Serikazawa-san burst with laughter.

\- Oi, you brat wanna die so badly? - he said.

\- I have no intention of dying. On the contrary, I think that your teddy bear is the one who should fear for his life.

\- Oh really? - Serikazawa let his sight slid through her entire posture stopping for a brief moment on her busted arm.

\- Really - she replied with confidence - Would you like to bet me on that?

\- A bet you say - he was intrigued that much was clear to her so she knew that she had to push her luck even further.

\- If I defeat your teddy bear here the boy gets to live and his debt is cleared. If I lose, well, we both have to go. Hijikata-san can act as a referee - she looked at the group of six men and smiled slightly. Before she faced Serikazawa again her eyes met with the emerald ones. She couldn't decipher what was the emotion that she saw in them but she didn't need anyone to understand. That was the right thing to do. Letting a kid die in front of her... Surely she would not be able to look at her own reflection in the mirror any more.

\- That sounds interesting, but I will agree on it only if we do it my way, my rules - Serikazawa sent her a really unpleasant smile.

\- Name them.

\- First, you need to kill Okinawa-san. Only then this will be your victory. Second, if indeed you win the boy will become a page for Hijikata-san who suggested it in the first place. That does not apply to you so you will be fighting for the brat's sake. And third, if you lose you and kid will be killed on the spot. Is that clear?

The girl looked at the sky above her. It was getting darker and she could feel the cold breeze on her face. Then she glanced at the boy who was staring at her with his eyes red from the tears he shed. She gave him one of her brightest smiles and turned to Serikazawa:

\- Crystal clear.

 

***

 

Souji was observing the prisoners with his eyes half open. He saw a similar thing happening before so he already knew that most of them would die soon. It didn't matter, but somehow it was pissing him off that once again his comrades and he himself was made to watch this pitiful show. Without even looking at his friends he knew that they felt the same. He was watching the faces of all the men that were led to the courtyard and most of them indeed looked like worthless scum, but there were two exceptions. A child and a young lad who was really slim and who's left arm was badly wounded. The injured one had short blond hair which looked like white gold. He was shorter than Okita and seemed fragile. It didn't help at all that his clothes looked like he got them from his older brother. However, from all the people gathered there it was this lad who managed to surprise him. Just when Souji was about to look at another guy the blond lifted his head up and their eyes met. Suddenly, Souji found himself staring into two big eyes which were green like fresh grass in the summer. The moment that happened it dawned upon him that the 'lad' was, in fact, a young girl dressed up in man's clothes. She quickly looked down and it was clear to him that she didn't want to draw any attention to herself. Souji shook his head and faced Hajime-kun who was standing next to him. His friend nodded slightly and that was enough to convince him that he noticed the girl as well. Not even ten minutes had passed when the girl surprised him again. Just when Okinawa was preparing himself to annihilate the young boy she jumped over the ropes and proposed the bet. Their eyes met again briefly and he could almost hear what was going on in her head. 'It's the right thing to do' he was sure that those were exactly her thoughts and for some reason it made him feel reluctant. He didn't want to see that two die, but at the same time, he knew that as long as Serikazawa-san held Kondou-san hostage neither one of them could do anything about it. And then she surprised him for the third time...

 

***

 

She gestured at the young boy to come to her. He ran into her direction and grabbed tightly around her waist. He looked as if he was about to start crying again so she ruffled his hair and said:

\- Oi, it's unsightly for a boy your age to cry like that. Keep your tears for when you really need them - he looked up at her with his brown almond eyes. She smiled at him once again doing her best not to let him see in how much pain she was - No need to fret over little things. Now get lost - she pushed him slightly into Hijikata-san's direction. He ran towards the 'noble' group and stood by their sides. She noted how silent it was, she couldn't even hear the crows any more.

\- I guess, we can start now - she said. Serikazawa-san smiled at her. It seemed obvious that she wouldn't be getting any weapon. Not that it mattered. Serikazawa-san clasped his hands and the second he did that the bear-like Okinawa jumped at her. That surprised her. He was big as a mountain so she'd assumed that he wasn't quick. That assumption nearly got her and the boy killed. _'Focus, Hotaru!'_ she gave herself a mental scolding. She dodged the first hit and turned clockwise so she landed just behind Okinawa. Without any weapon, she simply pushed him hard to tip him off. He lost balance, but only for a second and that wasn't long enough. She jumped away putting some distance between the two of them, but he swung the metal rod ( _'How could I forget about it? It must be the fever'_ ) and she could only cover herself with her left arm. The pain that she felt the instant the rod hit her was unbearable. For a second everything went white and only years of hard training saved her. Her body reacted on its own just utilising all the moves that by this time had been engraved in her mind and muscles. She ducked down avoiding his next hit and when he took another swing at her she covered the distance between them. He gave her this pitying smile but it disappeared the moment he realised what she'd done. She delivered a powerful blow aimed at his solar plexus and she knew she succeeded when all the air that was held in his lungs went out with a snake-like hiss. She didn't wait for him to regain his composure, but simply grabbed the rod that fell out of his hand and hit him with all she had left. She could hear the skull cracked and then could feel some warm liquid on her hand. She looked down and yes, she was covered in his blood - there was no mistake as she could smell the metallic scent in the air. She was breathing with difficulty, but she knew she'd won. Though Okinawa-san was still alive. She bent over and pulled out a dagger that he had hidden in one of his boots. Once again that day she looked up at the sky above her and then shot a quick glance at the boy. _'Was it really worth the trouble?'_ his brown eyes, her green eyes, his relief, her tiredness _'Guess it was after all'_. She grabbed Okinawa by his collar and cut his throat with one smooth move.

 

***

 

Souji couldn't believe his own eyes. The girl's moves were like that of a wild cat. No hesitation at all. Even when she was hit in this left arm of hers and he could see her small face contorted in pain, she still stood her ground. And then before anyone knew she knocked Okinawa off of his feet and cracked his skull open. After that, she simply took out his own knife and slit his throat. No hesitation, no remorse. She then looked at Serikazawa and said in a coarse voice:

\- I guess that means Hijikata-san just got a new page - those daring eyes although she looked as if she herself was about to die. Serikazawa was clearly enjoying himself and that could only mean trouble. Then the master of the castle looked around and said:

\- The brat will live just as we agreed, but you my boy will have to fight with my dog for your life.

It was plain to Okita that she didn't understand what that bastard meant, but they all knew too well. Raynouske who was standing behind the man just snapped angrily:

\- I'm not your dog! You... - before he could finish Serikazawa slammed his face with an open hand.

\- You will fight this lad and if he wins you will die in his place. If he loses, you will get to be my dog for a bit longer.

Harada-san cursed and Heiskue mumbled something under his breath at the same time. They all liked Raynouske, but they also knew that he was no fighter. He was no match for the girl in front of them even if she was wounded and out of breath. Yet again they found themselves hopeless standing there and not being able to save anyone. Okita felt the rage that was building up inside him ever since they got there. They had to persevere since it was true that the life of their commander dependent solely on their conduct. _'Damn it!'_.

 

***

 

Hotaru didn't understand at all. Someone gave her a sword and in front of her stood this guy only a couple of years older than her. He was angry, but at the same time he was giving off this good vibe. Somehow she just knew that he was a good man. And clearly not much of a warrior...

\- What's that suppose to mean, Serikazawa-san? I may be a bit tired and not in my top form, but why are you throwing at me this guy? He's not a dog, he's just a puppy. Is that really enough to kill me? - she looked around and pointed in the nobles' group direction - I just killed your teddy bear, surely I deserve to fight with someone who at least knows how to hold a sword properly.

She was painfully aware that the guy in front of her had never killed anyone and her morals simply wouldn't let her kill a guy like him. That's why she figured it would be for the best to provoke one of the noble group to fight her instead. She already understood that in her condition she was no match for any of them, but at least she would die fighting and save the man before her in the process. However, it soon became clear that it wouldn't happen as Serikazawa was adamant that she was to fight his 'dog'. She let a small sigh and looked at the guy in front of her.

\- What's your name? - she asked.

\- Raynouske - he replied looking her in the eye.

\- Well Raynouske, since you are about to die I will let you in on a secret - he unconsciously leaned towards her clearly interested in what she wanted to say. That was the final straw that helped her made up her mind.

\- It's not my lucky day - she said with a clear voice and a wry smile. Then she attacked.

***

\- It's not my lucky day - Souji heard her saying and then she was off. It looked as if she was dancing around Raynouske who was just swinging his sword around him, but miles away so to even scratch her. Mockingly she landed behind him, back to back and gave him a small tug. It was enough to make him turn into her direction, but she wasn't there any more. With his back wide open Raynouske was an easy target, yet for some reason, she wasn't doing anything to finish him off. With her green eyes, she resembled a cat playing with a mouse. She was taunting him and Okita saw that the boy was getting angry. And then she said it:

\- It would be better for a dog like you not to ever pick up a sword. That's a disgrace for all those who know how to fight - it was as if she poured some oil straight onto an open fire. _'What are you trying to do?'_ he thought to himself and then he realised where she was going with all of this. He saw the expression on Raynouske's face changed and it was clear that with her last comment she crossed the line. The guy grabbed his sword in both hands and charged at her. If she just moved away an inch she could cut his head off neatly... But she didn't do it. She stood there and when he was too close to stop she stretched out her arms and threw her sword away. Raynouske hit her with the impact of his entire body and Okita saw his blade piercing her. They all heard a quiet sigh and she hugged Raynouske tightly as if she didn't want him to go. He stumbled, let go of his sword and took a step back surprised at what had happened.

***

The cold blade pierced through her body and she hugged him. She didn't know why she'd done that, but she figured that she missed the body heat of another human being. In this world full of violence and despair people didn't trust each other any more so one could only embrace another human like this while being killed by them. Raynouske stepped back and she stood there all alone feeling the warmth of her own blood pouring out of her and the cold breeze on her face. She coughed and tried to take another breath, but it proved to be difficult. Too difficult. She grabbed the hilt and pulled out Raynouske's sword. Then she felt her legs going numb as she fell on her knees. The last thought that came to her mind before her face hit the ground and she lost consciousness was: _'You should have laid low'_ and with that, the darkness embraced her.


	2. Congregation of crows, part 1

_White silky hair, cold silver eyes. His smile, his breath, his lips on her neck, the taste of her own blood, the taste of betrayal..._

***

 

She sat up abruptly with her eyes wide open, clearly disorientated as to where she was. Instantly she could feel the pain so she learned the hard way that she wasn't dead. Yet. She looked around her. It was a spacious room lit by some oil lamps standing in the corners. She was in the middle of it, sitting in the futon but she wasn't there alone. Oh no, she was far from being alone. In front of her was sitting the man called Hijikata-san. On his left was a big fellow with blue eyes and a green bandanna tied around his head, on the right, there was sitting a man with red hair and amber eyes. Then closer to her was the one who seemed to be the youngest of them all with his brown long hair put up in a ponytail. And then on her left was a guy who had dark hair tied together low on his back. His dark navy blue eyes were looking at someone behind her so she, curious as she was, followed his gaze just to met the playful green eyes she knew from before. In those eyes, she clearly saw some sparkles but she just didn't know what they meant. The owner of those beautiful eyes had her pinned just with his stare alone and she could swear he caught a glimpse of her very soul. In the light of the oil lamps, his mahogany hair with ginger tones looked as if they were made of fire. She closed her eyes for a moment desperately trying to understand why she was still among the living and not six feet under the ground. She opened her mouth trying to articulate all the questions that were running through her head, but she couldn't. Her throat was sore and perched, her lips were dry so she just looked around to see if she could find something to drink.

\- Saitou, give her some water - Hijikata's voice reached her. The man on the left poured water into a cup and held it for her so that she could gulp it down. She took the cup from him hesitating only for a second and then she drank all its content. _'He said give 'her 'some water so I guess my disguise didn't work as well as I'd hoped.'_ She coughed slightly and looked straight at Hijikata-san who by all means was the man in charge of this group.

\- Why am I still alive? - she asked in a hoarse voice - I did lose my fight against that boy... What was his name again? Ah, yeah, Raynouske... Surely I shouldn't be alive after that.

\- Well, Serikazawa might be a jerk, but he never said that if you loose against Raynouske you will be killed. He merely stated that Raynouske will get to be his dog a bit longer - she tilted her head to look at the green-eyed guy who was now much closer to her than when she last looked at him. His tone was teasing and somehow she felt that it was his idea that saved her.

\- The one next to you who came up with the plan to save you is Okita Souji - Okita simply gave her a lopsided smile and she couldn't help herself and smile back at him.

\- On your left is Saitou Hajime - slight nod and a quick glance were all the signs that he acknowledged her presence.

\- The kiddo here is Todou Heiskue - wide and bright smile and she instantly felt that she would be able to get along with him.

\- And on my left with the bandanna is Shinpachi Nagakura and next to me Harada Sanouske - they both were grinning at her.

\- My name is Hijikata Toshizou and I'm the vice-commander of the Shinsengumi.

_'Shinsengumi? But they were supposedly killed when the coup d'etat took place...'_

\- I guess the rumours about Shinsengumi's demise were greatly exaggerated - she replied allowing herself for a smirk. All eyes were fixed on her and that made her feel more self-aware than usual.

\- My name is Tachibana Hotaru. You can call me however you like but I would appreciate if you didn't tell anybody about my secret. I mean it'd be a pain in the ass if people here realised that I'm not a young boy.

\- Yeah, it must be tough for a little girl like you. I mean, you're just a kid by the look of it - Heiskue looked concerned but his comment only made Harada and Shinpachi burst with laughter - And what is so fucking funny?

\- Well Heiskue, how can you call Hotaru-chan a kid when you yourself are twelve years old - Shinpachi declared mockingly.

\- You old bastards should just go and die - Heiskue was clearly short-tempered.

Suddenly she felt as if she was with her comrades again. All this cheerful banter, these men's antics and for a moment it felt like home. _'Yeah, what was that again? Guys must be worried sick... Or maybe they actually think I died long ago'_. Her heart sunk a bit and she lowered her head for a moment so that neither of them could see her saddened eyes, but when she looked up again she knew they could tell.

\- So what is going to happen with me? I mean you did go through the trouble of patching me up so I hope that you didn't do it just to kill me afterwards...

\- That would be too much of a hassle - whispered Okita-san and then he immediately added - But that doesn't mean we won't kill you later on.

\- Fair enough - Hotaru shrugged her arms - so why not kill me on the spot?

\- You did spare Raynouske-kun - replied Saitou-san in his low calm voice.

\- Did I? Perhaps he is just better with his sword than I am with mine - Hajime-kun stared at her for a couple of seconds.

\- No, he's not - he simply stated - Where did you learn to fight like this? I'm not familiar with your style.

\- Hajime-kun is always keen when it comes to handling swords and fighting styles - Souji clarified - But I'm curious as well.

\- So am I - added Hijikata-san. It was clear that he was a strict person but she could sense that he was fair as well.

\- My fighting style? I didn't know I had one. It's just what it is a self-defence but it's true that I went through pretty harsh training and that I had many teachers so to speak.

She wasn't lying. That much was true and as to how she became proficient at it... Well, she could only hope that they wouldn't ask. She still wasn't feeling well and it dawned on her that she was tired but before she could say anything else she felt someone's hand on her shoulder. It was Okita-san who with almost no effort at all pushed her so that she lied down. He casually stroke her cheek and said:

\- You should get some rest, Ho-ta-ru-chan.

She wanted to say something but the moment her head hit the pillow she fell asleep.

 

***

 

\- What do you think? - Hijikata asked in a serious tone.

\- About the girl? Well, she's kinda cute, isn't she? I don't dislike that - Okita stated.

\- That's not what I meant.

\- It seems like she took some serious beating before she was grabbed by Serikazawa's men. The wound on her left arm looks as if she was attacked by some animals - said Saitou.

\- And there's the matter of those old scares all over her tiny body... Whoever left those knew how to cause great pain - Okita was looking at the girl sleeping in the room next door. He could see her through the door they left ajar just so they could keep tabs on her. She was laying down on her stomach her entire body buried under the sheets. He could see her burning up cheeks and drops of sweat on her forehead. Suddenly she moved and pulled out one of her thin legs from under the cover. Her white skin looked as if it was made from porcelain and he felt the urge to touch her. Being himself he stood up and went over to her. He touched her forehead and then caressed her leg.

\- She's so hot, we need to do something to cool her down... - he looked back at the two men.

\- I will leave it to the two of you. I still have to attend the meeting with that bastard - Hijikata was irritated - Souji, please do try to refrain yourself from killing anyone while I'm not here.

\- Yes, sir! - the innocent smile didn't convince the vice-commander so he added:

\- Saitou, make sure that he behaves.

\- Will do.

After Hijikata had left the room the two men sat in a comfortable silence for a while. Okita was playing with Hotaru's hair letting each golden strand sip through his fingers.

\- Souji, she's not a pet.

-Hmm?

\- The girl. She's not a pet. You've been patting her for a while now - Okita froze for a moment and looked down at his hand almost as if he didn't recognise it as his own.

\- Sorry, Hajime-kun. I just can't help myself... I mean she's like a kitten - Souji just smiled apologetically but Hajime knew him too well to believe that he really was sorry.

\- I will bring some cold water and towels so that we can try to bring her fever down. Please take into consideration that she's unconscious - with that said Hajime left the room. Okita thought for a moment about his words but he decided to ignore his friend's remarks. _'She really does look like a small kitten. It's only natural to nestle her'_. It looked as if she was dreaming about something. She was moaning quietly and she even uttered someone's name but he couldn't make out what it was. He bent a little so now he was hovering over her and then he noticed a single tear running down her cheek. He rubbed it delicately with his thumb and murmured her name:

\- Ho-ta-ru-chan.

 

****

 

\- Ho-ta-ru-chan.

She heard someone's voice right next to her ear. She could hear a playful note to it and when she opened up her eyes she saw emerald sea right in front of her. It took her some time to understand that it was Okita-san. He was leaning towards her his face only inches away from hers but funny enough she didn't find him annoying.

\- Ho-ta-ru-chan - he whispered again - Did you have a bad dream? You were crying - and he showed her a single drop on his thumb. She touched her cheek and she felt something wet. _'So I was crying, huh?! I'm getting softer and softer these days'_.

\- I'm sorry, Okita-san. It seems that I'm still not well.

She tried to sit up and he helped her out so that she could rest her back against the wall behind her. He then sat next to her and casually checked her forehead.

\- It seems that you still have a fever. Hajime-kun went for some wet towels so that we can wrap you up in them - she just nodded slightly. For a couple of minutes, neither one of them spoke but it was a comfortable silence.

\- Thank you for not asking about the scars - she whispered so quietly that he rather saw her lips moving than actually heard her speak.

\- I mean, you took care of my wounds so you must have seen the scars... So thank you for not asking about them.

\- No problem at all. Everyone has a past that they wish to forget about.

\- I brought towels, how do you feel Tachibana? - Saitou was looking straight at her. He was amazed to find Okita sitting next to the girl and chatting idly. Since Kondou-san was imprisoned by Serikazawa, Souji ceased to smile and seemed to only be waiting for the right moment to strike. However, months went by and the moment was yet to present itself. They were all frustrated but Hajime knew that this situation was taking the biggest toll on Souji for whom Kondou was more like a father than a commander. Okita being stubborn as he was never talked about his feelings or frustrations, yet they all were waiting for him to explode. But now Saitou had the feeling that with the girl around things may be different.

-Oh, Saitou-san, thank you for bringing towels and sorry for the trouble. It will take some time for me to be back to my top form but I'm a lot tougher than I look - brimming smile. Both guys exchanged gazes. Yep, when she smiled the room seemed brighter. They all heard some noises outside and then the door opened wide and Heiskue stormed in.

\- So you are awake, Hotaru! That's great, how are you feeling? Are you in much pain? I mean that was something! The way you took Okinawa out! We need to practice together sometime! - Todou jumped all around beaming with excitement. Right behind him was Sano and Shinpachi and they were trying to stop him, to no avail. Hotaru couldn't help herself and burst with laughter. It surprised her because she couldn't remember when was the last time she laughed like this. _'A couple of weeks ago? Or months?'_ Souji couldn't take his eyes off of her when she was laughing like that. The view was just mesmerising. Her golden hair was dishevelled, her green eyes were glazed because of the fever and her cheeks had this pinkish shade which resembled roses. He shook his head amazed at how she made him feel.

\- Todou-san, you are much too much for me - she said still smiling - Do you know that when you bounce around like that you look like a puppy?

\- Oi Hotaru! Who's side are you on? - Todou faked annoyance but nobody was buying it - And call me Heiskue. I'm not that much older than you, and well, everyone calls me that.

\- Then Heiskue-kun it is.

\- Nice to see your smiling face - Harada interrupted - You should smile more often because fortune comes to those who smile.

\- And cute girls should smile all the time! The world would be a better place if they did!

\- Shinpachi, you big ol' softie!

\- What did you say? Who's old you brat!

Their banter went on and on like this. Hotaru felt that her eyelids were getting heavier and heavier. _'I will close them just for a couple of minutes... Just to rest a bit...'_

\- You really are too innocent for your own good - Okita whispered into her ear but she didn't hear that. She was leaning on him and simply fell asleep. They all noticed that but didn't stop chatting as they figured that it wasn't much of a problem for her.


	3. Congregation of crows, part 2

Several days had passed and Hotaru was feeling much better than before. She was moving around the compound rather freely, since she was put in the Shinsengumi's care. Their quarters were in a different part of the castle and that was convenient because this way she didn't have to face Serikazawa-san.

It was one of those chilly mornings when Hotaru woke up before everyone else. She loved this time of the day when the sun was about to appear. The darkness slowly changed into light, but since it was winter the change was almost too delicate to comprehend. The ground was frozen and everything was covered with white frost. She took a deep breath and just stood in silence lost in the moment and her thoughts.

\- Why didn't you kill me? - a sharp voice brought her back to reality.

\- Good morning, Raynouske-kun. I thought I'm the only one who enjoys waking up at such an early hour. Guess, I was wrong.

\- Why didn't you kill me? - the young man repeated. For some reason he looked like a cornered animal, ready to attack because of its own fear. After a couple of seconds, Hotaru replied without a smile:

\- You have good eyes.

\- What? - the astonishment on his face made her chuckle slightly.

\- You heard me. You have good eyes. That and I just felt like letting you live. But I meant what I said - he looked at her waiting for clarification.

\- If you are not up to killing anyone, don't take up a sword. They were designed to kill. As such any sword is a beautiful and simple existence. It's meant to kill, to take life. Nothing more, nothing less.

\- You are really something if you think I couldn't kill...

\- I don't think, Raynouske-kun, I know - she interrupted in a cold voice - I saw your face when you pierced me. Would you like to know what I saw in your eyes? - she said coming closer to him, looking him straight into eyes. It was clear to her that she was making him uneasy but she didn't shy away.

\- I saw guilt and remorse, Raynouske-kun - she took a step back - Yeah, like I said you have good eyes.

Hotaru was about to leave him there, but he grabbed her arm:

\- Would you practice with me?

\- I just told you that you are fine like you are, why would I spoil you like that, my innocent boy?

\- I too have things I want to protect.

\- Ask Saitou-san...

\- No! I mean I'm practising with the gang already but you fight differently... Like an animal or... I don't know, it's just it's something else and it seems more... natural?

\- Natural? Or primal, Raynouske-kun?

\- No, I didn't mean to offend you. I just...

\- Oh boy, it's not that easy to offend me but you should understand that I'm a different beast than you are. The way I fight has something, if not everything, to do with my background. It may not work for you - she looked at his pleading eyes and sighed with resignation - Just saying...

\- But will you show me?

\- Bring your practise sword and come here. I will be waiting for you.

\- It won't take long - with that said he disappeared into the corridors behind them.

\- Yeah, take your time - Hotaru said more to herself than anybody else. She closed her eyes.

 

***

 

Okita was observing them from behind the curtains. It just happened that both the girl and Raynouske were standing next to his room. Hotaru was looking much better now, her skin still like porcelain, but somehow healthier. However, he knew that her left arm was still giving her some trouble. It wasn't surprising at all considering the torn muscles. 'Really, what sort of animal could deliver such a blow?' They all had the feeling that Hotaru wasn't an ordinary girl, for starters she was really proficient with sword and hand-to-hand combat but neither of them asked her about that. Somehow it seemed impolite to prey on her past, yet Souji couldn't forget those scars on her back. They were quite old but nasty and he just knew the story hidden behind them wasn't one with a happy ending.

 

***

 

\- OK, so grab your sword and stand in a position.

\- Like that?

\- I don't know, Raynouske-kun. Is it a comfortable position for you?

\- Comfortable?

\- Yes, do you feel natural when you are standing like that? Or do you need to think hard before you do - a gentle smile like she was talking to a small child.

\- Well, it's not that it's not comfortable but it doesn't feel right...

\- Hmm, I see - she drew closer to him, watching him carefully.

\- Try straightening your back.

\- Yhm.

\- Good, and now put your right foot forward. No, not that much, just a bit. You should feel that you are standing freely but steadily.

\- OK.

\- Now, the way you actually hold your sword...

\- What?! Come on, Hotaru-chan! The way I hold my sword. I hold it like everyone else does - he seemed a bit irritated by now.

\- But you are not everyone else. Moreover, you don't seem to be as successful as everyone else - she said calmly but decisively.

\- Give your sword to me, Raynouske.

\- What?

\- You really have lots of questions. Let me remind you that you were the one who asked me to help you out, but I have a feeling that you are complaining a lot.

\- No, no, sorry! Here you go.

Hotaru took his bokken and moved away from him. She stopped when there was a couple of meters space separating them. For a while she pretended to weigh the bokken in her hand, and then with just one word 'Catch!' she threw it handle first into Raynouske's direction. He grabbed it and barked:

\- What the hell? Have you lost your mind...

\- Stay as you are.

\- What?

\- Don't move an inch - her serious tone made him froze on the spot. She drew closer and stopped in front of him.

\- Remember that grip - she whispered into his ear - It feels comfortable, doesn't it? Remember that feeling and just put it to a good use while practising with Saitou-san.

She patted him slightly and started to walk away.

\- What?! Don't tell me that's it! We were supposed to practise!

\- Go and practise with boys your age, Raynouske-kun. I don't take apprentices.

\- And do you take chances, Tachibana? - deep low voice interrupted them.

\- Now that's what I call an interesting development - teasing tone.

Hotaru turned around and saw Saitou and Okita. They were standing next to each other, two friends that couldn't differ more, yet were a perfect match. Saitou-san was dressed in black from head to toe with white scarf around his neck. From the first time she saw him he reminded her of water. He was always calm, quiet, and efficient. He himself was like his sword - cold and beautiful. On the other hand Okita-san was like a fire, hot and deadly, always ready to tease but instinctively she knew that he was passionate about people he hold dear. She smiled at them:

\- I always take my chances, Saitou-san. Though I'm not too sure that I'd like to take them with you.

\- You really are something, Hotaru-chan - Okita snickered - Do you mean that you won't accept Hajime's offer? Hajime-kun will be broken-hearted.

\- I understand that you are still not in your top form, Tachibana-kun. We can postpone the match...

\- No, there's no need for that, Saitou-san. I will be happy to go against you. Please take good care of me - she bowed her head politely.

\- I will - Saitou replied simply and went into the practise room direction, but Okita realised that he was pleased with her answer. 'The man never changes. Always looking for worthy opponents...'

 

***

 

Souji sat under the wall and watched his friend and the girl preparing for the match. Hotaru was dressed all in white with black scarf around her neck. With her blond hair and bright green eyes she was like a total opposite of Hajime-kun. The moment Souji realised that a big smile appeared across his face. He knew Saitou for a long time and up until now only he himself was a match for Saitou's skills. Yet, he was hoping that Hotaru would meet his expectations and give Hajime a tough time. 'That would be awesome! I would marry her immediately. In fact, if she wins I will make her my bride' he chuckled as the thought was ridiculous and amusing at the same time. He never thought about things like that. Long time ago he came to a conclusion that Shinsengumi was all he needed. His dreams, his plans, his future - all was centred around Shinsengumi. He wanted to repay Kondou and Hijikata for bringing him up. He admired both of them and couldn't imagine his own future without them there. Thinking about Kondou-san was painful, because even though several months had passed already, they still weren't able to free him. The only thing they knew for sure was that he was kept in the south part of the castle. There was a separate building with a yard of its own, but Serikazawa's men were guarding the entrance all day long. Raynouske was the only one who could go there and thanks to him they knew that Kondou-san was alright. 'How did it come to this?' Souji still remembered the day when Kondou-san decided that they would need Serikazawa's support. It was true that upstarts like them with no heritage and backing would never become respected warriors. In fact their sole success was dependent on the money they would had never gathered if not thanks to Serikazawa's connections. And yet, from the beginning Souji felt like there was another deeper meaning to Kondou's decision. He remembered that one night several years ago when Kondou met with a man from his past. Neither one of them knew the guy but it seemed like their commander was good friends with him. They all drunk whole night and went to sleep when they couldn't take in more alcohol. Only Kondou and his guest stayed up until dawn. Okita didn't mean to spy on them, but for some reason he woke up early that morning and through the wall heard fragments of their conversation. They were talking about the old times and from their words he was under the impression that they once served together under the previous king. 'Yeah, the king that was slaughtered with his entire family. The poor kind-hearted king who brought peace and prosperity to this land. And there was nobody who would move even a finger to save him.' The rumour was that the king had only one child, a boy, who stood to inherit the whole country. But the king and queen wanted to change the way things were and they started from a decree which allowed men of all backgrounds to become warriors. At the beginning noble men didn't say a thing out loud, even though they weren't happy about this. The king had an older brother who died young, but left fours sons. By that time one of the sons was already a lord of the Western Province and was twenty years old. Okita still remembered the day of the Western Army siege and like the capital city was drown in blood. All it took to overthrow the Royal Family was one night which was referred to as the Massacre of the Innocents, because the Lord of the Western Province slaughtered his own uncle with all his family and servants. Nobody did anything to save them. There was this story which stated that the lord took his time with king's son. Some said the child's cries could be heard through the castle all night long and that the nobles who were there made servants play loud music to drown his screams. Even though Souji was only thirteen at the time he remembered how sad he was when the news about the Royal Family's fate reached him. Not long after that his sister had left him permanently under Kondou-san's protection because with the king's demise the whole country went into the state of chaos. It took only a year and with the decree allowing men of all background into the class of warrior gone, their situation as a team worsened. For several years day managed to fed themselves taking on all kinds of jobs but it was clear that they wouldn't be able to realise their dreams like that. That's when they met Serikazawa and teamed up with him. Souji was engrossed with the man's ego and the way he did things, but he was determined to withstand that for their commander's sake. And yet for some reason one day several months ago Serikazawa imprisoned Kondou and effectively they all became his dogs. 'Damn it all' he thought to himself and looked at the girl once again. It was the first time since she came here that he thought about all of those things. It's not that he forgot about Kondou and their own helpless situation but with her around everything seemed a bit brighter. It was clear to him that she went through a lot, yet she still could smile like that. And that bright smile that lit even her eyes and poked his very soul was more than enough to calm him down.

\- What's going on here? - Harada's voice interrupted his thoughts.

\- Well, our little kitten will have a match with Hajime-kun - Okita grinned.

\- What? Why? Isn't Hotaru-chan still recovering? - Heiskue didn't even bother to pretend he was calm.

\- Hajime said that he will take good care of her so I don't think that there's anything to worry about. Plus, both of them seem to be enjoying themselves - he pointed out. Everyone followed his gaze. Even Hijikata who stood in silence looked as if he was interested in the match. Sano, Shinpachi and Heiskue sat next to Okita while vice-commander stood next to them.

Hotaru and Saitou stood facing each other. Both of them had their bokkens ready but for now they were just eyeing one another.

\- Are you ready, Tachibana-kun?

\- I'm ready when you are, Saitou-san. Also, I treat all my fights seriously so please don't hold yourself back just because of my arm. I won't go easy on you - she said with confidence.

\- That would be impolite of me - Saitou replied and Okita saw something flickering in his eyes. 'Yeah, he will enjoy it' and then the fight begun. And it was beyond their expectations.

 

***

 

Hotaru was watching Saitou-san closely. She knew that Okinawa-san's skills were like those of a toddler comparing to her current opponent. She saw all of them practising before and when it came to swords Saitou, Okita and Hijikata were definitely the most fearsome swordsmen she had ever met. That said she was determined to win. After all she spent long years in the Den practising in harsh conditions pushing herself to the limits and over them. That's why she said:

\- I'm ready when you are, Saitou-san. Also, I treat all my fights seriously so please don't hold yourself just because of my arm. I won't go easy on you.

\- That would be impolite of me.

In a split of a second, almost like they had agreed on it before, they jumped to each other's throats. Hajime-kun was fast as lightning and each and every blow was precise and efficient. Hotaru swirled around him almost as if she was dancing but he didn't leave any openings. Hit, step back, jump aside, spin around. Faster and faster. He was merciless and she couldn't help but smile. That was it, the adrenaline rushing through her body with blood pumped by her heart. Her senses became more acute with every hit that she managed to block. However, she knew that it wasn't enough to win against him. She couldn't afford being on the defensive side all the time. Beside that wasn't who she was. She wasn't the one to back off just because her opponent happened to be really strong. No, she would fight him fair and square so that both of them have no regrets after the fight ends. And when she decided that she knew what she had to do.

 

***

 

Okita couldn't believe his own eyes. Hotaru not only managed to keep up with Hajime, but in the middle of the fight she went offensive. A couple of times she nearly got his friend and Souji saw that Hajime was surprised by her speed. She was agile, young and full of life. Fearless in a way, because even though she wasn't as skilled as Hajime, she clearly wasn't afraid of taking her chances. Her moves were bold and so was she. They were fighting for minutes now and though she didn't manage to deliver the decisive blow she was still in the game. It wasn't that much of a surprise that she didn't win the fight by now. What was surprising was that Saitou-san hadn't finished her off yet. That in itself was an achievement. The fact that she didn't leave any openings and somehow always managed to dodge all blows even if just by a little. And the way she fought, really she resembled a wild cat. Both of them were trying hard but it was clear that her strength was wearing down. Saitou was sweating as well but he was breathing calmly while she was panting. And then she lost her balance and staggered a bit. Hajime-kun didn't miss that opportunity. He came at her from her left side and Okita knew she had it. But then she just switched hands passing the sword from her right hand to the left as fast as she could and that was enough to block him. There was this loud sound when two bokkens collided at a great speed, and Hajime pushed her hard so that she hit the wall behind her. She was blocking him with her left arm but that was too much of a strain. They heard her gasped and the bokken fell out of her hand. Saitou stopped just in time so that he didn't crash into her at his full speed, his both hands placed on the wall on each of her sides so that his body frame formed sort of a cage around her. In the silence that befell them, Souji heard Saitou's quiet voice:

\- Are you alright, Tachibana-kun? - she just stood there grabbing her left arm and it took a while before she answered:

\- Yes, I'm fine, Saitou-san - she gazed upon him and a small smile formed on her lips - Guess, I was just being full of myself when I thought that I stood a chance against you. But you know what? I really thought I could win.

Saitou moved a bit and gave her his arm so that she could lean on him.

\- I believe if it weren't for your busted arm you would have stood a chance of wining against me with no trouble at all - he led her to the rest of the group.

\- I'm still one hundred years too early but thank you for the compliment, Saitou-san - she looked around and noticed the rest of them.

\- Eh, now I'm embarrassed letting go of my sword in front of such an audience - she scratched the back of her head.

\- Are you kidding me, Hotaru-chan? You were amazing! Now I will think twice before I ask you to practise with me - Heiskue was clearly impressed.

\- That was a good show - Okita interrupted before the rest of them could voice their opinion - But I feel like I could die from starvation if I don't eat something soon. Though I guess I could just eat you, my little kitten - he whispered to Hotaru's ear but loud enough so that everyone could hear him.

\- You're so mean, Okita-san! Why would you ever want to do that? And here I thought that one day we can become friends - she was clearly offended. All guys exchanged quick looks.

\- I think I told you that before but you really are too innocent for your own good - Okita concluded and started walking away. Hotaru followed him naturally trying hard to keep up with his fast pace.

\- What do you mean by that, Okita-san? I'm not innocent at all, I mean I'm...

Souji turned so quickly that she nearly bumped into him, earning him one of her exasperated 'Okita-san!' shouts. The others couldn't see them as they were still in the gym so he made up his mind in that second. He leaned forward so that their faces were only inches away and kissed her lightly on her lips.

\- You are too innocent and too reckless. Please be more careful as I'm fond of you in the way that surprises even myself - he smiled at her gently and ruffled her hair. She looked at him clearly baffled by his action, perhaps even slightly embarrassed as her cheeks turned pink. And then she simply took his hand and said:

\- I will and I'm sorry for making you worry. That won't happen again, Okita-san.


	4. Congregation of crows, part 3

They were all sitting in the common room at the Shinsengumi's headquarters. Youichi, the young boy whom she saved brought the food and they were enjoying their dinner.

\- I don't get it, Hotaru-chan. Why don't you practise with me?

\- Raynouske-kun, why are you so stubborn about it? I've just lost to Saitou-san who is your teacher so why are you still bothering me with this?

\- But the grip you showed me, I mean it really works you know?

\- Oh, does it now?

\- Yes, I'm sure that you could show me all sorts of tricks. So why don't you?

\- Why? I wonder why...

\- Ha! You see! You should just comply with my wish and...

\- … I wonder why I didn't kill you when I had the chance, really, it seems that my instinct of self-preservation got dull at some point... Honestly, before I would have never made such an obvious mistake - she said seemingly to herself. Okita chuckled and even Saitou-san cracked a smile.

\- Hotaru-chan, you are...

\- Raynouske-kun, I just came up with a splendid idea, I'm sure you will be able to appreciate its beauty - a wry smile.

\- What sort of idea? I don't think that I will like it...

\- Why not? I think we should practise with real swords. I mean people tend to learn faster when they are in a life-threatening situation and I can promise you here and now that the next time I get the chance I will slaughter you without a mercy - she was still grinning at him.

\- You must be joking. Right? - her innocent smile clearly made Raynouske-kun even more uneasy.

\- I think I'm falling in love with you, Hotaru-chan - Okita couldn't stop laughing - Really since you came I'm having so much fun!

All men looked at Souji and only then he realised what he just said. 'It wouldn't be good if she were to freak out because of my comments'. He worriedly looked at Hotaru, but she smiled back at him and said:

\- You really shouldn't, Okita-san. It may not be clear to you but there's no bright future for me. On the contrary, creatures like me die young so that would be a pity if you got attached to me - her lips were still smiling but something in her eyes made his heart squeeze a little. Like for a second he could see the sadness that she was always hiding behind her mask. Before he could say anything, Youichi came back from the kitchen and interrupted them:

\- Hotaru-chan! Hotaru-chan! Look what I found outside! - he was beaming with pride and happiness and in his small hands he was holding a bunch of meadow flowers.

\- You see, Hotaru-chan? Aren't they beautiful? Beautiful, delicate and pure just like you - and the boy threw himself at her. She let him sat on her lap and hugged him tightly.

\- They are indeed very nice but I wouldn't compare them with myself so easily. Really Youichi, didn't you see my fight with Okinawa-san? Nothing pure about it - she laughed tilting her head slightly.

\- Don't say that! You are my big sister and you saved me!

\- Ekhm - Hijikata-san coughed to get their attention - There's something I'd like to announce.

\- Yes, vice-commander? - Saitou looked at the man intently. They all stopped eating for a moment and focused on what he was about to say.

\- Well, you all know that I was called by that bastard recently. It seems that he wants all of us to go with him to check the borders. Apparently, he received direct orders from the lord...

\- The very same lord who killed the previous king and his entire family? The infamous Makishima-san? - Okita couldn't hide his disgust.

\- There's no other lord as far as we know, Souji. So that would be a yes - Hijikata seemed to be irritated by this as well, but neither of them were in a position to complain.

\- But with us gone who will protect Kondou-san? - Souji wasn't about to let go so easily - We don't know what Serkiazawa is planning. If we all go there's no telling of what may happen to Kondou.

\- I agree with Souji, vice-commander. It wouldn't be wise to left him here unattended.

\- What do you think, Sano? - Hijikata addressed Harada-san.

\- Well, I have to agree that it doesn't seem wise but can we really afford not to go?

\- Sano, is right. As long as he keeps Kondou as a hostage we don't have much of a choice - Shinpachi added.

\- Ahhh, I really don't like that! - Heiskue growled - And on top of that it looks like Raynouske is going as well. So really, really, there won't be anybody here to guarantee Kondou's safety!

They all went silent and sat there with grim expressions.

\- You really love your commander, don't you?

All faces turned towards Hotaru abruptly.

\- I can relate to that although I don't know him. But it's clear to me that he's very important to all of you and that you have no choice but to go with Serikazawa-san. That being said, I'm not going anywhere for now so if you don't mind I can keep an eye on your commander.

\- What did you say, Ho-ta-ru-chan? - Okita's voice was softer than usual.

\- I said that if you don't mind I will watch over Kondou-san until you get back. I mean if that's fine by you... You don't know me that well so I won't feel hurt if you say that you cannot trust me with such an important task.

\- If it's you, Tachibana then I don't mind - Saitou was the first one to break the silence.

\- Yes, you certainly are capable enough to guard him - Hijikata said firmly.

They all nodded but Okita-san remained silent. Hotaru leaned towards him and asked quietly:

\- Are you fine with that, Okita-san?

She was so close that he could smell her sweet scent and could see her long lashes. Every time he got to look at her from up close he couldn't imagine that anyone could mistaken her for a boy.

\- Yeah - he uttered finally - but don't get too cocky and get yourself killed, okay?

He himself couldn't believe that he said something like this. 'Really, up until now it was Kondou and Shinsengumi. Nothing else mattered. And now... What's wrong with me? How is it possible that I got so attached to this girl? I mean she's like a stray cat...'

\- Don't worry, Okita-san! - she exclaimed as she jumped on her feet - I promise you that I won't be reckless. Plus, I feel really motivated since I need to show you all what I'm made of! Especially after Saitou-san obliterated me like that earlier on!

\- I did not such a thing, Tachibana...

\- But really Hotaru-chan! Promise us that you will be careful. We don't know how long we'll be gone and the neighbourhood is not exactly peaceful so...

\- Heiskue-kun, don't act like my mother would if she was still alive. I'm a big girl so I can take care of myself pretty well. And while I'm at it I can protect your commander as well. You just watch me - she winked at them and they couldn't help but smile.

 

***

 

Next day there all got up early and Hotaru saw them off. It was a day long ride to the border station and they had to reach it before sunset. They were supposed to meet Serikazawa-san there. They were all nervous about leaving Kondou-san in an unguarded castle like this so they were riding in silence for a while when Heiskue broke it:

\- I don't like it! I don't. Really. No matter how I look at it it's suspicious. Why would Serikazawa call us out there? It's not the first time that he was requested by the lord and yet that's the first time he made us all accompany him. It's suspicious like hell.

No one said anything, they didn't need to because Heiskue already pointed out everything that could be said about this whole situation. They were all worried so unconsciously they pushed their horses even harder just to be done with it as soon as possible. Sure enough they reached their destination while the sun was still quite high on the horizon. They entered the camp through the front gate but even before they'd done that they could hear loud voices and what sounded like a party.

\- Tell me that it's not happening - Souji said through gritted teeth.

There were long tables standing all around covered in food, almost bending under the weight of all those dishes. Around the tables stood barrels with alcohol and between them many beautiful women were walking graciously serving the meals and chatting up soldiers. In the middle of this all there was a tent and inside it they could see another table and Serikazawa who was sitting next to a man in his thirties. The man had white shoulder-length hair and cold silver eyes. There was this overwhelming, demanding aura around him and as their eyes met for some reason Souji felt nothing but disgust.

\- Are those the fearsome Shinsengumi? - his voice was low and coarse - It's nice that you could join us here. I wanted to meet you before but there were other matters to attend to. Now however, I have some time so that we can get to know each other properly.

For some reason everything he said sounded like a threat. They all sat at the table with Hijikata handling the conversation. Okita clenched his fists so that his knuckles turned white. He had very bad feeling about all of this and he couldn't help but worry about Kondou and Hotaru. He shot a short glance at Saitou and he knew that his best friend was feeling the same. Young and beautiful maidens dressed in colourful dresses were serving them, smiling at them and doing everything they could to seduce them, yet all he could think of while looking at those women was that neither one had as green eyes as Hotaru did. Neither one had this honest bright smile plastered on the face, neither one had this white delicate skin... They all smelled of perfume and he found that scent suffocating. Even Shinpachi who loved women's company in general wasn't enjoying himself even one bit.

The feast lasted for a couple of hours and all this time Serikazawa was giving the lord very detailed report. How much did he earn from the fights? How much money he collected from the peasants. About his army condition...

\- What about the resistance group? - Makishima asked in a harsh tone interrupting Serikazawa's speech.

\- Resistance group? There is none under my jurisdiction.

\- Really? - cold eyes that were like daggers.

\- Of course, my lord. I have my men everywhere in the county and I give you my word that man didn't manage to infiltrate...

\- By that man do you mean Tono-sama? The former king's trusted retainer and general who's army was the only one which didn't give up their guns and swords. The man who managed to break through our lines and even seized lands in the East?

\- Well, my lord, yes that's the man but I think that you are giving too much credit to this fellow... After all he has not a drop of the royal blood in him. Even if he gains peasants' support, he will never be able to convince the nobility.

Makishima squinted his eyes slightly and then look straight at Hijikata-san.

\- You are not from the nobility, am I right? So what do you think about such man like Tono-sama?

\- Well, I cannot answer for everyone but if it wasn't for Kondou-san's position I would already be heading east - Hijikata replied with straight face.

\- And we would go after him - added Sano with a smile. Saitou only nodded, same as Shino and Heiskue.

\- And you? What about you, Okita-san?

\- Well, I would stay behind... To finish off the bastard sitting next to you and convince one stray cat to come with me. Then I'd be off.

Serikazawa-san was so pale that he looked as if he'd already bled out and was just a corpse that was placed on the chair for the sake of some horrific joke.

\- I would never imagine that you were so fond of animals - Makishima-san said with a dangerous smile lingering on his lips.

\- Well, it's a very special cat. You don't find creatures like it every day - Okita smirked in his usual manner.

\- If that's the case then I totally understand - Makishima-san flashed at them an empty smile which never reached his eyes. Okita couldn't help but think that all those noble men looked like crows waiting to feast on human flesh. 'A congregation of crows. One and only'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTOR'S NOTE: With this chapter we are crossing over into two worlds which are inhabited by characters that I love and hold dear - Psycho-Pass/サイコパス (Makishima-san) and Sengoku Strays/戦國ストレイズ (Tono-sama). I don't own these characters but I just couldn't imagine this story without them so here they are.


	5. Premonition

 

'It's frightening how empty and lonely I feel without those guys around. When did I become so attached? What will I do when the time comes? I cannot stay in their care forever' Hotaru thought to herself. She was sitting in a hot tube letting her body soak in water and soap. It really terrified her that she came to like them so much. They were so different from each other but when being with them she really felt like she belonged there. Yet she knew that despite this she could walk away any time if it weren't for Okita-san. He was teasing her every day but at the same time he was so gentle. And the way he sometimes looked at her... She knew that because of this man she wouldn't be able to simply leave as she planned. 'And there's this Kondou-san. Clearly he is important to them, maybe he's a bit like Matsuoka-san to me? Well he seems more like a father-figure than an older brother but still...' Up until now she didn't manage to meet him in person because the guards wouldn't let her in. However, every day she sent Youichi with a letter and he then brought her Kondou-san's reply. That's how she knew that he was an amicable person. He seemed well, or that was what he wrote her but he did mention that he was chained. 'Why go to such lengths? He's just a man, no matter how you look at it' and yet they were treating him like a monster. 

Hotaru got out from the bath tube and dried her body. She caught a glimpse of her reflection in the mirror and winced slightly. She was feeling so calm these last couple of days that she almost forgot about her scars, about her past. Well, that was another thing about Okita-san. He made her forget. From the beginning she didn't find his presence annoying or unpleasant. On the contrary, she didn't flinch when he touched her, not even once. It was like she didn't mind him at all and rather wanted to be next to him. She felt relaxed by his side and she never felt like that about any other man. 'I'm so hopeless, I really am' she sighed and left the bathroom. She only had light shirt on her garb and some trousers that Saitou-san gave her earlier. Hotaru was planning to go to bed early when she realised that she couldn't hear anyone. She stopped and listened intently but she couldn't hear voices of the few guards that Serikazawa-san left behind. 'I don't like it'. As stealthy as possible she sneaked through the yard unnoticed and took one of the swords that was kept in the room next to the gate that led to the south part of the castle. The part in in which Kondou-san was spending his days. Today was Youchi's day off so she didn't have to worry about him at least. Silently, step by step, she was moving towards her destination. She pushed another door and was nearly trampled by the guards that were running away in panic. And then she heard it... A terrible sound that was a bit like a human laugh but at the same time there was nothing human about it. 'Kondou-san!' She started to run towards that awful sound despite every cell in her body telling her that she should be heading in the opposite direction. 

 

***  
Souji woke up suddenly. He didn't know why exactly he woke up but he felt as if someone put an enormous burden on his shoulders. He could feel a cold weigh in his stomach as if he ate a ball of ice. He closed his eyes and then he saw it again. The yard covered in snow and blood. Slim, tiny figure standing in the middle of this gore and the voice he came to like so much asking him time and again: 'Was I of any use to you, Okita-san?' He reached his hand and the girl turned towards him. Her throat was slit and she was covered in her own blood. 'Was I of any use to you?' she repeated, small bubble of blood visible on her lips. Her eyes were so sad and she wasn't smiling at all. Her pale skin was whiter than snow around her, her lips were dyed in her own blood. 'No, please don't. You promised that you won't be reckless. You promised, Hotaru!' He hold her tightly but her body was numb and it was clear that she was dying. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer to her. 'Could you ever love me for who I am?' she asked looking him into the eye and before he could answer she was gone.  
Okita opened his eyes. He was sweating as if he just finished sparing with Hajime. He got up and started collecting his things.  
\- Hajime-kun, are you awake? - he whispered as he didn't want to wake up Serikazawa's men as well. Saitou looked at him and stood up without a word. He'd seen Souji like that only a handful of times before and it never meant anything good.  
\- I will call them. Wash yourself, Souji. You are all sweaty.  
\- Yeah, I will. We need to go now. 

 

***

 

She opened yet another door and went inside the building in which Kondou-san was being kept. It didn't take long before she found his cell. She pushed hard and the door gave in. Hotaru noticed him immediately, sitting under one of the walls with his leg chained to the ground.  
\- Kondou-san? - he looked at her and smiled. It was a big honest smile that reminded her so much of Matsuoka-san.  
\- You must be Hotaru-chan. It's true what Souji wrote, you have the most beautiful eyes! Really I've never seen such shade of green before.  
\- Okita-san wrote that? - she asked even though she knew well that it wasn't the best time for an idle chat.  
\- Of course, he's very fond of you. That Souji! He may be a bit wild but he's a very gentle boy once you get to know him...  
\- Yes, he most definitely is - another shy smile cracked on her lips. And then they both heard it again, a high-pitched frantic laugh that sounded a bit like hyenas bark. Hotaru froze for a couple of seconds and listened to it, trying to discern how many creatures were outside. A couple? Twenty or maybe more? She couldn't be sure and that frightened her even more. There was one window in the cell and Kondou was chained next to it. They both looked outside and saw them. There were dozens of them, creatures that looked like humans but with silver hair and red eyes filled with madness. They were busy tearing apart bodies of some of the guards that didn't manage to run away. Hotaru felt cold shiver running down her spine. Those creatures were moving really fast, fighting with each other for every scrap of meat they could find. 

\- We need to get going, Kondou-san - she said determined to break him out of his shackles. But that had proven difficult. She didn't have any gun and with sword alone she couldn't break the lock. She was trying so hard that drops of sweat started to gather on her forehead. 'Damn it. This fucking lock won't bulge!' Suddenly Kondou took her small hands in his so that she had to look at him.  
\- That's enough, Hotaru-chan. I know that you promised them to look after me but there's no reason for you to die here. Those creatures outside... I think you can tell that they are not human. They cannot be killed like normal human beings... Only hitting vital organs will do the trick. And they regenerate pretty fast.  
\- How do you know all that, Kondou-san?  
\- Serikazawa-san... He has this concoction which he's been testing this entire time... I think he received such order from the lord. It doesn't matter any more... Hotaru-chan, you are a young and sweet girl, there's no need for you to die here like this, do you understand? They will forgive you, even Souji... I'm sure that he wouldn't want to see you die like this. Just go now – Kondou was smiling reassuringly and Hotaru knew that he was right. 'It's not my fight. I shouldn't even be here... There are things that I must accomplish before I die. I must. Fuck, fuck, fuck!' 

\- You're right, Kondou-san...  
\- Yes, I know, off you go...  
\- And you are wrong at the same time - his shocked face made her chuckle slightly.  
\- It's not about them or you. It's about me, you know? I will never let my comrade die like this. So please, Kondou-san, will you watch my dance?  
She said that and then jumped out of the window. Kondou saw her landing softly on the frozen ground a couple of feet beneath the window frame. The moment her feet touched the earth was the very moment when dozens of red-glowing eyes filled with madness turned into her direction. And she started dancing. 

 

***

 

Hooves pattered on the frozen ground, horses' bodies were warm from the effort and speed. Souji heard the animals wheezing under them but neither of them slowed down. They could see the castle and even from the distance they knew something wasn't right. There were no guards near the gates and no horses on the grassland around. No matter where they looked they couldn't see any people at all. They ran through the main gate and straight to the southern-most part of the castle. They left the horses behind, didn't even bother to bind them and just went straight for Kondou. Heiskue opened the door leading to the cell and the silence befall them. 

Okita could feel his own heart beating so fast like never before in his entire life. He saw Kondou standing next to the window. The man turned into their direction.

\- Kondou-san you are alright! - Heiskue exclaimed. Souji looked around the cell but she was nowhere to be found. 

\- Hotaru - he said slowly - Where's she? 

Kondou looked at them, sadness in his eyes.

\- She's dancing.

And then they heard the frenzied laugh. They followed Kondou's gaze and saw the yard covered in snow and blood. Souji's heart skipped a beat when he noticed a slim tiny figure standing in the middle of the yard. 

\- No, please don't - he whispered and ran into her direction. 

*** 

 

'All I need to do is target vital organs. I can do this, I can do this. I won't let him die chained to a wall like a dog. I gave my word.'  
'Please be more careful as I'm fond of you in the way that surprises even myself' she could still remember the sensation of his lips pressed against hers.  
'Yeah, but don't get too cocky and get yourself killed, okay?' his teasing voice, full of cold and warm tones at the same time. Full of contradictions. 'I'm so sorry, Okita-san. I really am. But I don't think that I will be able to keep my promise.'

She was swinging her sword and whirling around like she really was dancing. One step, heart, two steps, liver, three steps, lungs. Over and over again. Pain running through her left arm so overwhelming that she couldn't think any more. She was just like an animal, like a she-cat driven into a corner, desperately trying to protect her kittens. She looked behind her to see if Kondou was still safe and that was her mistake. One of the beasts jumped to her throat and managed to knock her off her feet. She hit the ground and its claws tore apart the skin on her neck. 'No, not like this. Please, God'. Hotaru pushed as hard as she could and somehow managed to stab her attacker straight into the heart. But now she was bleeding badly and there was no end to them. 'Am I really going to die here?'  
With one smooth move she tore off sleeves from her shirt and tied her sword to her right hand, so that even if she loosened her grip it wouldn't fall off. She could taste her own blood and feel its warmth. 'Remember what I taught you! Concentrate, Hotaru! Don't waste energy on meaningless moves. If you have to move, make it count, kill. Don't waste my time and hesitate. Listen to your instinct, watch, move and kill.' 

'I know, Kougami-san. I will make you proud. This will be my last dance but I will make you proud.' 

But tomorrow never came. 

 

***

 

There were only two more creatures next to her and Okita saw like she swung her sword. Two quick moves and two bodies hit the ground. She was standing with her back facing him.  
\- Was I of any use to you, Okita-san?  
He reached his hand and she turned to face him. She was covered in blood and her voice was coarse. She coughed and he could see small bloody bubble forming in the corner of her lips. She was so pale and her breathing was erratic like she just ran a marathon.  
\- Hotaru, you...  
\- I'm sorry for being reckless, Okita-san. But you know what? I couldn't leave my comrade to die. Do you understand that? - she was speaking with difficulty - Will you forgive me, Soujiro? - she was trembling so he hugged her tightly, lifting her off the ground in one smooth move. Before she passed out, she whispered into his ear:  
\- Could you ever love me for who I am?


	6. Back on the road

They were on the road for several days now. Before they left the castle they took as much money and supplies as they could. They also stopped in the village nearby and took Youichi with them. They knew that if they had left him there, Serikazawa would kill him for sure.

Kondou was still fairly weak, mostly his muscles were the problem, because he spent the last couple of months in a small cell chained to the wall. Not much opportunities for exercise. But he wasn't the one Souji was really worrying about. Since the day she passed out in his arms, Hotaru didn't regain consciousness even for a second. She was like a doll and Souji who was travelling with her on one horse was painfully aware of that. He sat her in front of him, her back supported by his body frame. He could feel her warmth and could see her shallow breaths but there were no signs that she was ever to wake up. Two days before they reached the mountains that were the natural border between the Middle Kingdom and its Eastern Province they found warm and dry cave and decided to rest there for as much as they could before they headed east.

Hotaru was sleeping under the furs that they prepared for her. Souji couldn't help but think about her first week with them. Back then she was sleeping in the same position, the only difference being that she was buried under the sheets.

\- We need to decide what to do next - Hijikata's voice disturbed the silence.

\- Aren't we heading east? I thought that we will try to find this Tono-sama guy and become a part of the resistance - Heiskue made up his mind long time ago.

\- Well, we can't be sure how they will react to us - Harada explained calmly.

\- We are not exactly a trustworthy bunch and what's more we are travelling with a young boy and a girl in a coma.

\- Vice-commander, we should gather intelligence before we cross the border. Otherwise we won't be able to guarantee Tachibana's safety.

\- Yes, we need to make sure that Hotaru-chan's life is not in danger. And find a doctor who could help her - Souji heard Kondou's voice but for some reason he felt indifferent to the entire discussion. They must have recognised his mood because they let him be. He was sitting next to her and playing with her golden hair exactly as he did the first time they met. 'Could you ever love me for who I am?' this unanswered question kept playing in his mind. 'What did you mean by that, Hotaru? Love you for who you are... And who are you? Aren't you the sweet little kitten who happened to meet big bad wolf and ended up beaten so badly?' From the start he had this feeling that there was something more to Hotaru than met the eye but at the same time he was sure that whatever it was that she was hiding from him it wouldn't change how he felt about her. And he felt that she had to wake up soon, otherwise he would end up being the most miserable guy in the whole world.

\- Vice-commander, I propose that we all go to the village to find out as much as possible about the resistance. We also need to buy some warmer clothes because climat is harsher on the other side of the mountains - Saitou was irreplaceable in situations like this one. His logic was that one thing they could always relay on.

\- Yes, guys prepare yourself and we will leave in 30 minutes. We need to be back before the sunset.

It didn't take long for them to prepare and soon Souji was alone with sleeping Hotaru. It was so quiet that he could hear her shallow breathing. He really wasn't sure what to think about this any more. 'This Tono-sama guy... The Resistance... Is it really a good idea to go there?' Not like they had any choice. Back in the Middle Kingdom they were most likely on the most wanted list by now and they had to find a doctor to check Hotaru. Maybe there was a way to help her wake up. He didn't share this with anyone, not even with Saitou, but he had a feeling that she was asleep not because she couldn't wake up but more because she didn't want to. He listened to her quite moans which from time to time were disturbing the silence around them. From that alone he felt that she was dreaming about her past. And something in that past made her reluctant to awake. He grabbed his sword and took out his tools. He decided to sharpen the blade and polish it. It always calmed him down and they soon would find themselves on the other side of the mountains. It wouldn't hurt to be well prepared.

 

***

 

White silky hair, cold silver eyes. His smile, his breath, his slim fingers dancing on the piano keys. Sun rays filtered through the silky curtains. She smiles at him and hugs him tightly. He sits her on his lap and shows her how to play. She tries with all her might to follow his fingers on the keyboard, to make him proud.

\- Will you sing for me, Hotaru? The song that we practised last time.

She would sing for him anything he wanted. She would do for him anything he asked for. In her eyes he is the hero. He is her older brother though in fact they are only cousins. But she trusts him with her life and wants to make him happy. So she sings the song and plays the piano. He strokes her hair, kisses her neck slightly and hugs her tightly.

\- I need to go now, Hotaru. But I will be back. When I'm back will you go with me?

\- Of course, that Hotaru will go. Hotaru loves anioue. Can Mommy and Daddy come as well?

Something in his eyes changes when she mentions her family but she's too young to understand the look in his eyes.

 

***

 

Saitou looked at the guy in front of him. The man had dark hair and fair eyes. The confidence emanated from his handsome features, yet Hajime didn't like his eyes at all. He seemed very polite and well-spoken but at the same time he gave off this strange feeling... 'He is a violent person.' Saitou came to that conclusion pretty quickly. Still, he knew that the guy in front of him was a recognised and respected doctor. And they needed him to look at Tachibana. Saitou was determined to do whatever he could to bring the girl back from her slumber. Souji's little kitten. Hajime rarely got interested in other people but he really enjoyed spending time with her. He was surprised how quickly he got used to her and that she became part of his family so naturally. 'Well, she really is a strange one but also she's honest and innocent... A rare being' he concluded. That's why he decided to trust the doctor and bring him back to their cave.

\- Midori-san, will you take a look at our friend? We would like you to do a body check before we cross the border. Of course, we will pay you for the service.

Doctor looked at Saitou and smiled with this fake smile of his.

-Are you sure that it's a good idea to cross the border? Behind the mountains it's a no man's land... It's pretty dangerous out there.

\- Will you check on our friend or not? - Saitou was calm as always, but Midori was quick on the uptake. There's no point in trying to get more information out of him as clearly the young man, his soon-to-be benefactor didn't want to go into details about their journey.

\- Well, of course. I'm a doctor and it's my duty to help those in need - he smirked - Can I take my friend with me? He's also a doctor and he will help me with the assessment.

Saitou shot a short glance at the man sitting behind the table. He was tall and muscled with white jutting hair.

\- I don't mind. I will be back for the two of you in one hour. We will walk from here since it's not that far. Please prepare all you can think of so that we can head out timely.

 

As agreed they met an hour later but this time Saitou wasn't alone. The other guys were there as well, staring cautiously at Midori and his friend, Fujimon.

\- Vice-commander, this is the doctor I told you about before. Midori-san, this is our vice-commander, Hijikata-san, and the rest of our group.

Both men looked at each other, assessing one another. It was difficult to grasp from this stand-off but somehow it seemed that they had decided to go with the flow. For now. They had a common goal so there was no need to be hostile at this point.

After short introductions they started walking toward the cave. Midori was observing all of them. It didn't take him long to figure out that they were skilled fighters. Maybe beside one guy and the kid, the rest of them for sure could put up a good fight. He licked his lips already excited in the anticipation of a possible altercation. He was curious to see the patient, yet at the same time it'd been months if not years since he last earned his pay-check by actually treating someone. After the royal family was slaughtered things changed. They changed a lot and even though he adapted quickly he still felt sadness deep in his heart when he thought about the old times. Maybe because of that he actually agreed to go with them. The moment he saw the silent and calm Saitou-san he had this feeling that things might get interesting. So naturally when he heard that they needed a doctor for a friend, he didn't hesitate for long. Fujimon as always went along with his plan, mainly because he still did care about other people's well-being and altruistic things like that. That was kind of cute and Midori respected him for that.

They walked for some time before they reached the entrance of what seemed to be a cave. The young boy, Youichi, ran in first shouting that they'd found a doctor. Midori followed his steps but it took a while before his eyes got used to the scarce light. That's why he didn't notice him at first - a young man sitting under one of the walls, glaring at him with cold eyes. Even from the distance and without enough light Midori could tell that the eyes of the man were emerald green. The light from the fire flickered in them, and something about him made Midori felt a bit uneasy. And that was some achievement. The guy tilted his head to the side and asked:

\- And who's that you brought with you, Hijikata-san?

\- He's a doctor. They both are, Souji - Saitou replied first - I asked him to take a look at Tachibana.

The moment he heard the name, Midori tensed. 'Could it be true? No, she was long gone. Masamune still has hope though but we all know that no one could have survived such a fall... Or could they?'

\- Well, I hope that you are good at your job - the man called Souji said calmly, warning notes clear in his voice - You see I'm very fond of that little kitten. And you wouldn't want to have an enemy in me - he wasn't even trying to hide the threat this time.

\- I will do my best...

\- Okita Souji - a flat voice seemingly uninterested contrasted with the gaze that was still guarded.

\- Midori Nagamasa and this is my friend, Takatora Fujimoto.

\- Nice to meet you, Okita-san - Fujimon extended his hand and after some hesitation Souji took it.

\- So where is the patient?

\- She's here - Souji crouched and gently lifted one of the furs. And then Midori saw her pale porcelain skin, strands of hair in colour of a white gold and her slender legs. There was no mistake, it had to be her and Fujimon's reaction was another proof. Midori could hear him sighing loudly but before he could do anything to prevent him from doing anything else, Okita's teasing voice stopped both of them:

I gather that you met before - and with that being said there was no point in denying.

 

***

 

\- How long she's been like that?

\- You did not answer my question - a sharp gaze. Midori looked around and he noticed similar expressions on faces of the other men as well. 'Kind of protective, aren't we?' he thought to himself, still understanding that some explanation was needed.

\- I get that you have some questions and I will answer them in time. But first things first. Could we move her closer to the fire? I need to check her wounds.

For a moment nobody moved but then Saitou approached Okita and their gazes locked:

\- It's the right thing to do. We need to help Tachibana... She's done a lot for us - Saitou's calm voice.

\- Yes, I know - a sigh - I will take her, could you help me move the furs?

\- Yes.

Souji kneeled down and moved the top layer of the furs aside. He traced her cheeks with his fingertips and then ever so gently scooped her up. When she was safe in his arms he tighten his grip on her and started to walk behind Hajime who prepared the spot near the fire. Midori watched them carefully and smiled to himself when he saw tenderness in Okita's moves. It was clear to him that Hotaru did it again. 'That's what you always do. You stumble upon people and grasp their hearts, don't you Tachibana-kun? Even in the war-torn country you managed to find those tough guys and charmed them with ease. Way to go.'

\- I will need to work on her wounds first. Could you walk me through what exactly happened to her? How long she's been in a coma?

\- It's been almost two weeks since we left the castle - Harada was the one to reply - And Hotaru didn't regain her consciousness since then.

\- We were sort of in a tight spot... And Hotaru... She fought against some pretty wild beasts - Heiskue scratched his head nervously as if recalling the events of that day was too much for him. Midori got the impression that for some reason all of them felt guilty because of what had happened to her.

\- You don't need to feel guilty - Fujimon interrupted - Hotaru-chan is just like that. She would never leave anyone in need and it just shows how much she cares for you - a nervous smile showed on his lips.

\- Don't you agree, Midori-san? - his pleading eyes and the doctor barely fought the urge to deny just for fun. Instead he leaned down and started to unbutton the girl's shirt.

\- Yes, she's always been reckless... I would say that's part of her charm - Midori's skilful fingers removed the shirt and they all could see Hotaru's body. She did have her underwear and bra on her, still Okita felt a bit ashamed that they were all looking at her like that. He knew that she would be embarrassed, yet he didn't want to leave her side. Plus he didn't trust Midori at alls so no way that he would leave her alone with him. Especially because it seemed like the two of them knew each other quite well. And thus they all sat there in a complete silence watching as Midori cleaned her wounds. He simply disinfected the smaller abrasions, instead taking his time with the cut on her neck and lacerations on her arms and the upper body. He put some ointment on the gashes and then inspected closely her left arm and sighed deeply when he saw the state of it.

\- What have you done, Hotaru? - he whispered to himself. It was obvious that despite his composure he worried about her as well. And then Okita saw Midori's fingers tracing a scar on her chest. It looked as if it could had been caused by a bullet, but Souji wasn't sure.

\- You asked how we met - Midori said after he finished taking care of her wounds. He was sitting next to Hotaru and patting her head affectionately, just like a father might do.

\- Well, before the coup d'etat, I worked as a paediatrician and Hotaru was one of my patients - a distant gaze concentrating on past events.

\- I used to visit her for regular check-ups... Even back then she always was a reckless girl so in fact we got to meet every two weeks. And if it was a warm summer even more often - he smiled softly and for the first time there was no trace of irony in his gaze.

\- Hotaru, she is... Well, I guess that she is that rare type of existence which shines with her own light - they all nodded because they knew exactly what he meant by it. That was also why Souji couldn't handle her being asleep like that. He simply missed her bright smile and really it was just like the sun set two weeks ago and since then they were living in the darkness.

\- After the Massacre of the Innocents I fled the capital and we fell out of touch. She was six years old then and I met her again by chance when she was twelve. Me and Fujimon were travelling together back then and at that time we visited one of the cities in the no man's land. There was this arena which they called Colosseum and Hotaru was fighting there...

\- What do you mean by fighting? I thought you said she was twelve - Heiskue's puzzled expression made Midori chuckle.

\- She was a small kid when the capital fell and she didn't have anyone who could protect her. I didn't ask, but from what I understood she was captured and sold as a slave. And then some nasty people made her fight. And she fought like a wild cat, desperately trying to survive. I mean, at first I didn't even recognised her because she was wearing boy's clothes... But at some point our eyes met and I just knew. They called her Fiery Green then, it served as a stage name.

\- I remember that when we went backstage to see her in the room she was locked in, she welcomed as with the biggest smile I've ever seen - Fujimon interrupted grinning - You wouldn't believe, would you? She was caged like some wild animal in a circus, clearly suffered a lot but when she saw us she just started laughing. I don't know what you were thinking Midori-san but I was envious of her strong will.

Okita closed his eyes for a moment and imagined the scene they described. He could see younger Hotaru. In his mind she was smaller and even slimmer than now, with ruffled hair, some bruises and with the happiness written all over her face.

\- Yes, the brightest smile on earth... - Midori's voice trailed off and for a minute nobody said a word. Heiskue was the one to give in:

\- And then? She's not fighting in the ring or cages now so you must have freed her or something?

\- Well, not exactly... - smirk on Midori's face was starting to irritate Souji, still he remained silent. Mostly because he was interested in the rest of the story since he felt like there was a chance to learn something more about his Kitten. Of course, he knew that if he just asked, Hotaru would have told him everything. But he just didn't want to prey. Deep in his guts he was sure that despite her smiles and sweet demeanour there was also another side of the coin. One that was dark and filled with loneliness and violence. He wanted to know and at the same time he didn't want to open up old wounds.

\- I bought her – Midori brought him back from his reverie – It was a lucky coincidence because I had some money that I saved up and... well I can be pretty persuasive when I want to.

\- Still, the sum couldn't be a mare change – Harada interrupted – I find it hard to believe that anyone would have gone so far just for the sake of their former patient.

The amber eyes locked with blue hues. Midori chuckled again and Souji really felt that he was reaching his limit.

\- As I said, she's special to me. A very interesting girl and I enjoy being with interesting girls – blue-eyed doctor was now staring straight at Souji a challenge visible in his eyes.

\- Who doesn't enjoy being around interesting girls? Especially when they are cute at the same time – Souji's calm voice surprised even himself.

\- That's it, Okita-san – Fujimon exclaimed, clearly not aware of the tension – Hotaru is really nice girl and she always knows how to make people around her feel special.

They were all staring in silence at the girl sleeping in front of them.

\- Is there anything that we can do to help her wake up? - it was Saitou who broke the silence.

\- Hmm, what do you mean by that, Saitou-san? - Midori looked curious.

\- Tachibana-kun is a strong-willed girl and a capable warrior. It's obvious that she cares about people around her and wouldn't want to do anything to cause them any sort of trouble – Souji was listening to his friend and trying to recall when was the last time he heard him uttering so many words – But I feel that this time is more like she doesn't want to wake up... Like there's a reason behind her torpor.

Midori mulled over Hajime's words for a couple of long seconds before he replied:

\- She's been through a lot so I think that we should let her come to terms with whatever it is that haunts her. I'm sure that eventually she will wake up on her own.

Souji sighed quietly. 'Hotaru-chan, how long do you plan to keep me waiting?'


	7. Crossing border

They spent next three nights in the cave, but on the fourth day they headed out toward the mountains. The border ran through some peaks, but it was more of a natural boundary than an administrative one. They sold their elegant horses and bought more sturdy ones which belonged to local species. The animals had thicker fur and massive hooves perfectly adapted to harsh winters and rainy springs.

Their group was now bigger than before as Midori and Fujimon decided to join them. Souji wasn't happy about it but said nothing as he knew that they still needed the doctors to watch over Hotaru's state. There were eleven horses and thirteen riders and as before Souji was riding together with sleeping Hotaru, and Raynouske together with Youichi.

The closer they got to the mountains, the lower the temperature was. They could see horses breaths forming small puffs of steam and gradually there was more snow laying around. They were climbing up now and vegetation around them started to change as well. The trees changed into bushes, and the grass was hidden from their sights below a thick cover of never-melting snow. Everything around them seemed to be white or grey, and only from time to time a black trunk of a bigger tree could be seen in between the whiteness.

Souji sighed for the tenth time that day. He tightened his hold around Hotaru's waist and pulled her closer to his chest. He didn't want her to be cold and he easily convinced himself that it was the only reason for him clutching so desperately to her. Hijikata was watching him closely. It was strange to see that Souji could get attached so much to anyone beside Kondou and the rest of their pack. Indeed, they were like a pack of wolves and up until now Souji was the most ferocious one. And yet the moment they crossed paths with the young girl in boy's clothes was the moment something changed in Okita. Toshi couldn't wrap his mind around it at first but the more he observed the two of them the more he felt that Hotaru-chan had cast some sort of spell on the young man. If someone had told him a month ago that Okita Souji would go to such lengths just to keep one girl safe... That he would scowl like a wounded animal seeing her blood spilled all over the frozen ground... Well, Toshi would had never believed them. And he was pretty sure that Okita wouldn't as well, most likely he would cut the idiot claiming such preposterous thing down.

\- What are you thinking about, Toshi? - Kondou's brimming voice stopped the train of his thoughts.

\- I was thinking that Souji changed...

\- Changed? In what sense?

\- Don't you think that he did, Kondou-san? He is caring and passionate...

\- Well, I think that he's always been this way – Hijikata looked surprised for a moment but then nodded with understanding.

\- You may be right... It's just that he never showed any interest in anything that wasn't connected with the Shinsengumi and now he has his little kitten...

\- Are you jealous, Hijikata-san? - Okita's teasing tone cut like a dagger.

Two commanders turned around rapidly just in time to see the smirk on his face. They didn't hear him coming but it wasn't that surprising taking into consideration that Okita was infamous for his stealth. Apparently, he could even make his horse sneak up to them without giving out any noise. Hijikata's eyes travelled from Souji's face down to Hotaru who was leaning against the man's chest. She was still quite pale, yet somehow she looked almost blissful when they rode the horse together. Toshi was convinced that it had something to do with the rhythm of Okita's heart that she must had been hearing all this time.

\- Don't be ridiculous, Souji – Toshi hissed earning himself another amused look.

\- Ridiculous? Come on, Hijikata-san! Tell me you love me and I will ditch any girl for you – the smug look on his face was driving Toshi crazy so without giving it a second thought he blurted out:

\- Any girl yes but not your little kitten.

Something flickered in Souji's eyes and for a moment Hijikata thought that he would deny his words. Instead his gaze softened and he looked down so that he could see the girl's face.

\- You know me too well, Hijikata-san. I wouldn't ditch my little kitten. For anyone – he pulled her even closer to his side and rode ahead.

***

 

The winter sun was about to set and so they had to look for a suitable place to camp. They had one big tent that they bought when they were still in the Middle Kingdom. Heiskue and Raynouske were working hard to put it up, while Shinpatchi and Harada were laughing at them.

\- Girls, we need this tent ready today not in the next century – Shinpatchi cried out obviously enjoying the scene that was unfolding before his eyes.

\- Shino is right, we will grow old here if you keep up working as you do now.

\- You are old so no harm done.

\- Oi, you punk! Don't start with that – Shinpatchi locked Heiskue's neck which caused the younger man to let out a long sigh. They sparred for a while but stopped when Hijikata reprimanded them.

Saitou was standing a couple of meters away ignoring the commotion. He looked at the sky and said to himself:

\- The thunder is coming.

\- Is it, Saitou-san? I would have never thought that you were interested in weather forecasting – Midori chuckled lightly.

Hajime gazed over at him, yet remained silent. He had no intention of getting into discussion with the doctor. Instead he observed Okita-san who was unpacking mats, furs and blankets. The clearing were they stood was surrounded by trees from three sides and behind them there was a wall of stone which formed a rock shelter. They were planning to use it as a support for the tent that youngsters were desperately trying to put up. With every passing hour it was getting colder and colder and on the horizon you could see steel-grey clouds piling up in an intimidating cascade. Hajime could see haste in Souji's moves as he also realised that the weather was about to change. A moment earlier he sat Hotaru down on a mat with her back leaning against one of the rocks that were abundant in this area. Hajime sighed. 'She looks like a doll... Lifeless doll' If he didn't know better he would had assumed that she was a mannequin of some sort. It really was hard to believe that several weeks ago she sparred with him and even made him sweat. Fate was a cruel thing after all.

\- Isn't there any way to bring her back now? - despite promising himself to ignore Midori Hajime asked. The doctor looked at him for a while before he answered:

\- Of course, there's a way... One can use venom of king's snake and with small dosage it does the trick shacking organism up. It's really effective and has wide application in medicine.

\- Then why don't you use it?

\- It is still a venom. So it's tricky to find the right dosage and there are reports of patients loosing their minds when they were suddenly dragged out from their slumber. That's why I think that we should give Hotaru some time and space...

\- You think that she will wake up on her own, don't you?

\- Well, I know that she will wake up on her own – Hajime shot him a curious look and Midori continued even though originally he didn't plan on giving up that information.

\- She has certain unfinished businesses that she needs to see through. And that girl will go through hell and back to make it happen – small grin danced on the doctor's lips, still there was something in his look that made Hajime tensed.

 

***

 

The wind was scowling outside. Every once in a while a strong gust would hit their tent's walls making the small fire they kept in the middle of the space tremble. The light would go down, drowning the entire space in darkness for a moment and then it would surge back up. It was a long sleepless night during which nobody spoke a word. Each and everyone of them was immersed in their own thoughts so there was no need to break up the companionable silence.

 

***

 

Next day Souji woke up before anyone else. He didn't move at first and just took his time to watch Hotaru sleeping beside him. He was getting more and more impatient and it was harder and harder for him to fought the urge to just shake her up and make her wake up. Even now she was sleeping there peacefully with a slight blush on her cheeks nothing short of an angel. 'You will need to compensate me for every hour that I'm letting you spend laying like that, Ho-ta-ru-chan' He extended his hand to touch her forehead. Her skin was slightly warm, but it didn't feel hot against his so he assumed that she didn't have fever any more. Without a sound he got up and went outside. The landscape around was covered in snow and looked as if a fluffy duvet was thrown on the trees, rocks and bushes. Branches were covered in glittering frost that morphed into intricate lace. The scenery was stunning, yet something in his guts told him that his surroundings were nothing more but a false pretence. Years of fighting taught him never to ignore feelings like that, so he dove into the tent and spoke in decisive voice:

\- We need to get going.

Immediately the guys opened up their eyes and without another word they started to pack their things up. And when he saw them like this a stupid thought crossed his mind that maybe, just maybe she will wake up as well. But she didn't move and he cursed under his breath. Yeap, Souji was in a foul mood yet again.

 

***

 

Fukuyama was hiding in the bushes carefully observing the small camp in front of him. Unpleasant smile crept up on his lips and stayed there when he realised that he and his troops managed to track down the infamous Shinsengumi. Lord Makishima would be pleased, but they needed to act quickly because he was sure that mahogany-haired guy's sixth sense had alerted him to their presence already. The grin on Fukuyama's face lit up even more. He might be able to feel their presence, yet in the end he wouldn't know what was that that had hit him.

 

***

 

\- Why is it so quiet out here? - Raynouske was stepping from one leg to another. He was tired after sleepless night and ever since he heard Okita in the morning he came to a realisation that an impending doom was fast approaching. Heiskue shot him a nervous look but said nothing to make him feel better. And that was another sign that something unpleasant was about to happen. Merely an hour later they were back on the road riding on the horses and this time they rode in a specific formation. Hijikata and Kondou in front, Harada and Shinpachi at the back, Saitou and Heiskue guarding their flanks. Okita with Hotaru were in the middle together with Youichi, Midori, Fujimon and himself. It was clear that they were awaiting something, everyone prepared for the upcoming fight. Raynouske didn't like it at all. At all. With unconscious Hotaru, Youichi and him their group was full of useless creatures that would be nothing but a burden in a fight. Also, he wasn't sure if both doctors were any good in combat and there was no way to tell whether they would stick with them or betray them the moment they got the chance. Although it seemed that they genuinely cared for Hotaru-chan, he still couldn't bring himself to trust them. A sudden loud noise snapped him back from his reverie. Before he registered what was happening he hit the ground hard when his horse got spooked and pranced under him. He saw Okita jumping off his horse with Hotaru still in his arms. And then he noticed them, twenty or maybe thirty guys with guns and swords surrounding them from all sides.

\- Guard her with your own life – Okita hissed almost throwing Hotaru at him.

Raynouske couldn't believe that she was so light... Like she wasn't there at all. He caught her and reached out to Youichi who was standing next to him. Raynouske pulled his hand and they dove in between some bushes that grew next to the road they were on. A second later and a bullet that hit the tree would have ended up stacked in his grey matter. 'Fuck, fuck, fuck' he cursed in his thoughts, but not surprisingly it didn't make him feel any better. He leaned from behind the tree just to see how the others were doing. 'Fuck, fuck, fuck' they weren't doing good at all. In fact it was clear that against that many guys armed with heavy guns there wasn't much they could do. He registered that Midori and Fujimon were fighting as well but it didn't make any difference in the end. After no more than half an hour they were all lined up and cuffed with their swords laying on the ground.

\- You can come out boy – the guy with an ugly scar that stretched from his right ear to the left corner of his lips said.

There was something in his voice that made Rayonouske comply with his wish. He looked down at Youichi and smiled at him trying to comfort the kid. He grabbed his small hand even tighter and with Hotaru hanging over his left arm he walked out from the bushes. For a second his eyes locked with Okita's and Raynouske felt a cold shiver down his spine. Yeah, the green-eyed swordsman wasn't pleased with him.

\- So who do we have here? - the scar face asked rhetorically – Searched them.

His men didn't need to be told twice. They started roaming around their pockets and jackets. The guys didn't flinch but the looks in their eyes... Well Rayonouske knew that the moment they saw a chance their captors would part with their lives in an abrupt manner.

\- What's up with him? - one of the rascals asked pointing straight at Hotaru. Raynouske tensed.

\- His sick and been like this for a while – for a second there he really believed that his explanation would be more than enough... Then the leader came closer with a dangerous smirk on his lips.

\- I've seen this kid before – he said bending slowly to get a better look at Hotaru.

Instinctively Raynouske moved away trying to hide the girl's face from the one the others called Fukuyama.

\- Boss? - one of his sidekicks asked. And then the silence was interrupted by a loud laugh that sounded more like a bark than a sound that could be made by a human.

\- We are lucky today, boys – he said aloud when he finally calmed himself down.

\- Really, Boss?

\- Yes, for the sleeping boy is not a boy. It's a girl. The very one that left me with the scar on my face. The same one people call Shinigami.

When Raynouske looked at Fukuyama again he could see a promise in his eyes. A promise of retribution.

 

***

 

Souji felt an overwhelming rage. He was on his knees, gauged with some sort of linen as all of his friends. They were in a shed and in the middle of the room stood a big wooden table. He could only watch as Fukuyama's men took lifeless Hotaru and sat her on the table. Two of them tied her hands in front of her and then did the same with her legs. 'As if she could run, fucking bastards.' Then those two guys held her so that she didn't fall over, while Fukuyama approached her with a syringe in his hand. Souji could hear like Midori next to him threw himself forward in a desperate try to stop Fukuyama from whatever he was doing.

\- I see that you know what it is – the awful smile that made Souji flinched – Yes, doctor. My men found it in your bag and as it happens it's a king's snake venom, isn't it? The best when you need to wake somebody up.

Souji shot an irritated look at Midori. 'This fucking lying bastard had such a medicine all this time and didn't give it to Hotaru?!' And then he saw the furious look in Midori's eyes and somehow he understood that there was a good reason for not administering the drug. Fukuyama laughed again.

\- Don't worry doctor. I'm sure the Shinigami won't lose her mind from something like that.

Before Souji could do anything the silver needle tore apart Hotaru's skin and golden liquid was injected. They all froze in preparation for what was to come.

 

***

 

Hotaru felt threatened. For the first time since she collapsed in Okita-san's arms she felt terrified. She couldn't hear his heart beat, nor feel his warmth against her body. Instead she could smell the gunpowder and blood. And then she realised that the one holding her was Raynouske. The next thing she knew, she was dizzy and felt like throwing up. She heard a voice somewhere on her right and for a moment she thought that she must had heard this voice before. She opened her eyes and felt like the world was spinning around. Her stomach clenched and in the next moment she was vomiting and trembling against her own will. She felt poisoned, she felt sick but when she noticed all her friends tied up under a wall in front of her, she felt very very angry.

 

***

 

Souji was immensely happy and terrified at the same time. He saw Hotaru opened up her eyes and when their gazes locked he felt like the summer was back in town. And then he saw her face twitched in pain and she started vomiting. He shot a look over to Fukuyama and that was when a cold lump started to form in his throat. The man was smiling in the way that made Souji shiver.

 

***

 

\- So we meet again, Shinigami-chan – Hotaru looked at the guy in front of her and noticed the scar on his face.

She closed her eyes for a moment remembering the move of her sword and the sensation when it tore his face in half. 'So he did survive that. Lucky bastard'. She said nothing aloud. She was well aware that her only chance was to pretend she had no recollection at all.

\- Last time we saw each other you managed to disfigure my face, but you know what? I don't blame you. We all have things that we need to do for our commanders so I know that you were only doing your job... Exactly as I'm doing mine now.

He hit her with an open hand and she felt the skin on her cheek burning up. She let a small sigh but remained silent. His men were standing nearby and it seemed like they didn't plan to interfere. She bite her lips when he hit her again. And again. And again. She felt dizzy, she felt pain, and finally he asked her the questions she feared the most:

\- Where's your commander's base? Where are his headquarters? How many troops does he have under his command? Tell me and the pain will stop.

She looked him straight into eye and then she coughed a little. She knew he busted her lip, because she could taste her own blood. And then she replied in indifferent voice the mantra she practised for thousands of hours while she was still in training:

\- The name is Tachibana Hotaru. The rank is that of a captain. The code name is Shinigami.

 

***

 

Souji watched carefully each and every blow that landed on her body. He was furious and felt like killing somebody. And by somebody he meant Fukuyama. The guy was repeating his stupid questions over and over again and the only thing he earned in response were the words:

\- The name is Tachibana Hotaru. The rank is that of a captain. The code name is Shinigami.

And Souji knew that she wouldn't say anything more no matter how many times Fukuyama would ask. It was clear to him that she would never betray her comrades. She would never betray him. He was so furious that he scowled against his better judgement when the next punch landed on her stomach. The moment he did that, was the moment Souji realised his mistake for Fukuyama looked back at him and smiled.

\- Well, seems like you have some good friends here, Shinigami. What would you say if I broke up that bond between the two of you?

 

***

 

Hotaru flinched and looked at Okita-san. Even from the distance she could tell that he was furious. And then he made this noise even though it was muffled by the cloth in his mouth. Fukuyama was having the time of his life when he realised that Okita-san cared for her. So when he mentioned breaking the bond she and Okita shared she instinctively knew that it would be something bad.

Fukuyama nodded to his men, and two of them grabbed Okita-san by his arms and pulled him up. They pushed him in her direction, so that he stumbled a little but managed to came closer to her. She was still sitting on the table with legs and hands tied up in front of her. Okita stood in front of her so close that her knees were touching his thighs. Fukuyama broke the silence:

\- You will take her, Mister Samurai. And when you finish each and everyone of you will take their turns. And by the end we will see if the feeling of camaraderie will suffice to heal such wounds – after he said that Fukuyama signalled to his men and they removed the cloth from Okita's mouth and untied him. The odds were against them and Hotaru knew it. With her still bound there was not much room for Okita to act. She gazed over at the other guys and saw the bloodlust. 'Fukuyama, you may not understand yet, but you're digging your own grave'. She looked at Okita-san and whispered so that only he could hear her:

\- I don't mind, Okita-san. As long as it's you, I don't mind – she smiled weakly and leaned back to rest on her elbows.

 

***

 

Souji didn't say a word to her statement. From up close he could see that she was still pale and looked tired. The only thing he was sure of was that he couldn't let anyone lay a finger on her. Delicately he untied the ropes that were bounding her legs and Fukuyama didn't protest. Well, he wouldn't after all it's hard to have sex with a woman whose legs were bind together. Hotaru leaned back and she was observing him carefully but he registered with a relief that she didn't tense under his touch. Something in her gaze told him that she decided to trust him and play along with whatever plan he might come up with. If he was to be frank with himself it was proving a bit difficult to think of a plan and not about her. He unbuckled her belt and slide down her trousers caressing her bare skin with his fingertips at the same time. Finally he removed the unnecessary piece of clothing and gently spread her thighs so that he was now standing in-between her legs. He shot her a curious look when he noticed a small rose-shaped birth mark on the inside of her left thigh. The girl blushed under his gaze and he couldn't help but chuckle a little. He then leaned in for the kiss and when he pressed his lips against hers he could taste her blood. He deepened the kiss and as he did that he noticed that the thugs unconsciously came closer to the two of them. Souji was kissing her, his tongue intertwined with hers and it felt great when she kissed him back. 'There's no telling when I get the next chance like this so I may as well enjoy it for a moment' he thought to himself as he let his hands wandered around her entire body. He pulled her closer to himself and allowed his fingers to trace the trim of her underwear drawing circles around the birth mark. Then he went up to plant small pecks on her neck and when he leaned back to catch a breath, he tenderly stroke her cheeks and cupped her face in his hands demanding from her to look him straight in the eye. She pressed her forehead against his and then as if they planned this beforehand the two of them tore apart. She slid from the table landing smoothly on her feet and Souji moved in front of her so that he shielded her with his body. Before anybody could react he grabbed one of the man standing near him and hit him hard in the solar plexus. The guy coughed a little but Souji didn't give him time to recover. In one move he took the man's sword and stabbed his throat. The blood spilled all over the place and Souji was on the move again. He whirled around and covered the distance between him and the next thug in three steps. Again blood sprayed in the air covering everything around him in a thin layer of small droplets. In the corner of his eye he noticed a dark shape. Hajime got past him and slashed down three enemies, one per move. Souji noticed the steel-like look in his friend's eyes and it was clear that Saitou-san was out for blood tonight. Next thing Souji knew and all his comrades were fighting alongside him. Hotaru managed to cut down the ropes they were bound with and even two doctors were caught up in the fight. 'Speaking of which, where's Hotaru?' he glanced over the place and then he noticed her in the far corner of the shed standing in front of Fukuyama. Souji could see her profile and that was enough for him to realise that not only Saitou felt bloodlust.

 

***

 

Harada couldn't believe his own ears when he heard Fukuyama's words:

\- You will take her, Mister Samurai. And when you finish each and everyone of you will take their turns. And by the end we will see if the feeling of camaraderie will suffice to heal such wounds.

He almost expected Okita to scream but the mahogany-haired swordsman remained silent. He didn't say a word when he approached Hotaru, yet Harada could swear that he saw the girl said something. He observed the two of them and once again was surprised to see Souji carefully removing Hotaru's trousers. It didn't escape his trained eyes that his comrade actually caressed the girl's naked skin, but the last straw was when he started to kiss her. The passion Sano saw in Souji's moves was not an act. On the contrary, Sano was sure that if not for the audience and less than convenient circumstances, Okita would had taken her as she was. That was enough to convince him that the infamous Okita Souji had found his match. And when he came to this conclusion, Harada-san smiled.

 

***

 

Hotaru was leaning back on the table and watching Okita-san carefully. She couldn't decipher the look in his eyes. It was a mixture of a relief that she awoke, concern with her health, but there was also something else. When he untied the ropes and started to undress her she could feel she was warming up under his touch. And the look he shot her when he noticed her birth mark – she couldn't believe that someone could combine the mischief and lust in one gaze especially taking into consideration that they were still in a tight spot. He was so close that she felt his hot breath against her skin and when he kissed her it was sweet and sour at the same time. She felt powerless under his touch almost as if he cast a spell on her. It felt good and she wanted more but at the same time she was terrified that it was all just an act on his part when she herself would do anything to stay like this forever. He cupped her face in his hands successfully making her look at him. She saw that he was determined and somehow she just knew what he wanted her to do. So she rolled over to her left side ignoring the pain in her arm ('Guess time doesn't heal all the wounds') and as Okita-san shielded her she sprinted towards the rest of their comrades. She untied Saitou-san and he just ruffled her hair as he passed by her rushing into Okita's direction. Next she freed Hijikata and Harada-san, then Shinpatchi who smiled brightly at her and then Heiskue who hugged her awkwardly and then ran to the rest of the group. Hotaru ordered Raynouske and Youichi to go outside the shed. At last she saw the man she was least expecting. Midori-san smiled at her and planted a peck on her forehead. It was such a delicate action that for a moment she thought that she had imagined it. But his words convinced her that it was a reality:

\- Good to see you among living, Fiery Green. You nearly gave me a heart-attack.

He and Fujimon went ahead to back up the others but Hotaru stood motionless for a while. And then she saw the man she searched for. Fukuyama was in the far corner of the shed and she started walking into his direction. She wasn't in a hurry, on the contrary, she took her time observing him. Their eyes locked and she saw anger in his features. She grabbed a sword that someone dropped before her and stopped when they were only a couple of feet apart.

\- Are you planning on killing me, Shinigami? - Fukuyama's voice was trembling a little but not from fear. It was hatred mixed with fury. Well, she could see where he was coming from. Hotaru scrutinized his face and let her gaze linger on his scar for some time.

\- Obviously, if I had done my job properly the first time round, we wouldn't have been in this mess right now.

\- You were younger then, mistakes like this can happen when you are a rookie.

\- Yeah, but I promise that it won't happen again.

They both drew their swords like on a command and jumped at each other's throat. There could be heard a loud noise when the two blades collided and the sheer power of this action threw both the girl and the man away into opposite directions. Hotaru didn't hesitate even for a second swinging her sword from her right hip height as she simultaneously covered the distance between them. She attacked viciously not leaving even a moment for Fukuyama to recover. But he was good, and she was still flustered and dizzy from the venom that he'd injected her with. She would probably collapsed a long time ago if it wasn't for the pure anger that was driving her right now. He threatened her comrades in front of her, he bound them like cattle and then tried to break her into giving up her commander's secrets... The nerve to even think that she would give up her friends just because he messed her up a little... And then to add an insult to the injury, he made Okita-san touch her like that... How was she to recover when she just knew she would do anything to be held like this once more? And the thought that it was just an act somehow made her feel ashamed that she even dared to consider such a possibility. She could feel that she was loosing her cool, her vision slightly blurred because of the tears that welled up in her eyes. She took a deep breath and asked:

\- Who sent you, Fukuyama? Was it Makishima? - an awful grimace bloomed on the man's face. The scar that she graced him with wasn't exactly adding charm to his not so pretty face.

\- You will need to work more for that information – he replied but she knew she guessed right. It was obvious that after they ran away from Serikazawa, the king would take unhealthy interest in them. At this point there was no other option as to kill all the witnesses. She couldn't let them tell their lord that the infamous Shinigami was still alive.

\- I see, fair enough.

They resumed their fight focused on one another, not paying any attention to their surroundings. Most likely because of that neither one of them noticed that the others had already slaughtered all of Fukuyama's men and were now watching their duel. With each stroke Hotaru was feeling better, it seemed that with passing time the venom's effects were wearing off. She was back in business and the feeling was great. So great in fact that she decided to stop playing and get serious. She hinted that she would attack Fukuyama from the right so naturally he braced himself for a blow from that direction. But it never came, instead the girl turned counter-clockwise and switched the sword from one hand to another. She twisted her upper body to gain momentum and cut from left to right mercilessly. Her blade ploughed through Fukuyama's chest and the man cried out loud in pain and anger. His blood spattered around effectively limiting Hotaru's vision for a moment until she wiped it off of her face. She took another swing and stabbed him right into abdomen pushing hard until he was pinned to the wall behind him. By now she realised the others were watching but she spared them no glance. Fukuyama was twisting before her trying hard to free himself. To no avail. He was bleeding heavily and she was panting.

\- Please don't – he pleaded with her.

\- You have to understand one thing – this time the fear could be seen on his face – I will not kill you because of what you did to me – she could see that he misunderstood, his eyes coloured with relief.

\- I will kill you because you threatened my friends in front of me and I killed people for less – she gave him two more seconds and only when she was sure he had understood what she meant, she pulled out the sword and swung it again. It was a clean cut and they all watched in silence as Fukuyama's head rolled over his shoulders and onto the ground.


	8. No Man's Land, part 1

\- We all deserve some booze and rest after all this commotion – Shinpatchi declared loudly and Heiskue, Sano, and Raynouske nodded in agreement. They left the shed behind them and were now sitting around the fire still in the forest and away from the main road.

Hotaru walked there on feet claiming that after sleeping for so long she needed as much exercise as possible but Souji suspected that she just wanted to avoid riding with him. 'Yeah, I guess I crossed the line...' He was aware what he had done, maybe even felt a bit ashamed that he allowed himself to get carried away, yet he wasn't regretting anything he did. Back then all his senses were telling him to stop, and even now he could recall her taste and her smell. And frankly, it was pissing him off that after being asleep for so long, she was now (successfully to his dismay) putting some distance between the two of them.

Hotaru sat across from Souji on purpose because she was still feeling self-aware around him. Despite this her first instinct was to run to him, however, then the baka trio would never stop pestering them about their 'shed adventure' as they started to call it. Normally she would have told them to fuck off, but for some reason, she couldn't bring herself to do it. And Okita-san didn't do anything to help and even made it worse saying something along the line: 'I haven't said my last word yet' while looking her up from head to toe, stopping suggestively on her lips and curves. 'Damn prankster' she thought to herself shooting another death glare into Okita-san's direction, yet it seemed that he found it more amusing than threatening. She shrugged and decided to follow Shinpatchi-san. 'I need something strong to calm down and stop thinking about useless things'. She gulped the small cup of sake and relaxed almost immediately when the liquid traveled down through her throat to her stomach. She felt the warmth of the fire on her face and gazed at the sky above them.

\- How are you feeling, Hotaru? - Midori's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She didn't notice when he sat next to her or perhaps he was sitting there all along.

\- I'm fine, thank you, Midori-san.

\- Yhm – he nodded, still putting a blanket over her shoulders and hugging her with his left arm. He leaned slightly and kissed her forehead checking if she didn't have a fever.

\- I said I'm fine, Midori-san. I know that I caused a lot of trouble for everyone and I'm not planning on causing even more. I will tell you if I feel worse or something.

\- I know, I know – he waved his hand dismissively - I just wanted to kiss my little girl.

Hotaru paled visibly because she noticed that Midori was looking straight at Okita-san when he said that ridiculous line of his. And Okita-san just sat there across from the two of them with a mischievous smile on his lips. He saw and heard everything, she was sure of it, and the fact that he remained silent made her sigh heavily.

\- You should not say things like this, Midori-san. People will misunderstand.

\- I couldn't care less about other people. You are my little girl, I've known you since you were just a toddler...

\- I was wondering, Hotaru-chan... Midori-san told us that he was your doctor before the coup d'etat so you must have been from a well-off family – Heiskue interrupted their little quarrel. It didn't escape Souji that Hotaru tensed a little before she answered:

\- Well, I guess you could say that... But it doesn't matter any more – a sad smile and that was enough for Heiskue to back off.

\- Sorry, sorry - he raised his hands in defense – I didn't mean to prey or anything I was just curious...

\- No worries, Heiskue-kun – Hotaru was back to her old-self without a trace of sadness in her features – We're good.

\- It's so good to hear your voice, Hotaru-chan – Kondou said in this fatherly manner of his – It nearly broke my heart seeing you lifeless like that. If you didn't recover, I would have never forgiven myself.

Hotaru shook her head violently and exclaimed:

\- What are you saying, Kondou-san? How could you even think of something like that? I chose to fight! It was my conscious decision! I mean if I have a choice to save a friend or my own life I will always go for the first option.

They all knew she wasn't joking and Souji tightened his fists and opened his mouth to say something but Saitou of all people beat him to it:

\- You should take good care of yourself too, Tachibana. There are people for whom you are exactly such friend and they would choose your life over theirs without hesitation.

\- Saitou is right! - Heiskue exclaimed and they all nodded in agreement.

\- You are our dear friend too – Hijikata said and then coughed a little as if he was trying to clear his throat – You should not be reckless.

 

***

 

Souji woke up in the middle of the night and instantly noticed that Hotaru wasn't in the tent. Quietly he sneaked outside and followed her trace on the snow. He found her wrapped in some blankets and sitting with a bottle of wine near the almost burned out fire.

\- Can't sleep, can we? - he whispered right next to her ear and she turned to face him, startled look on her face.

\- Okita-san! You will give me a heart-attack! Honestly, do you have to sneak up on me like that? Can't you just approach me as any other human being would do?

\- Of course, I can – he said with Cheshire cat's smile on his face – but where is the fun in that?

She sighed loudly and rolled over her eyes. He chuckled and sat next to her. For a moment she hesitated but then she covered him with her blankets. They were really close, with their arms touching and Souji would swear that she was trembling a little.

\- Penny for your thoughts, my little kitten – he whispered as he leaned in her direction. That startled her again, yet she quickly recovered.

\- I was thinking that I caused you a lot of trouble, Okita-san. I mean I caused trouble for everyone but you were the one stuck with me for most of the time... And then in the shed... - her voice trailed off when she lost the confidence to finish her thought.

Souji peeked at her and it was his turn to sigh. He caught her chin with his right hand and made her look at him. He then smiled apologetically and said:

\- I know that I crossed the line in that shed – she wanted to interrupt him so he covered her lips with his finger – But when you said that you didn't mind as long as it was me... Well, I just couldn't help myself. That and I wanted to kiss you from the moment I saw your fight with Okinawa, my little kitten.

Hotaru was looking at him and couldn't understand a word from what he was saying... Was he being serious? Or was he just joking not aware of how cruel that joke was? Souji saw all those unspoken questions on her face so he drew even closer to her:

\- I'm older than you, Hotaru. I should be the responsible one... And I know that sweetheart like you could do much better than that... But I need you to understand that you are my little kitten and I'm not planning on giving you up to anyone. Not even to you yourself – there was no hesitation in his eyes and even though he was smiling mischievously, she understood that he wasn't lying. She blinked a couple of times and threw herself on him. Souji was not expecting that so he fell over onto his back and before he could do anything she was on top of him. She snuggled up against his chest and he embraced her tightly.

\- I could feel your warm and hear your heartbeat all this time, Okita-san. It kept me alive - she whispered against his neck. And for the first time in his life, Souji felt as if he could take on the entire world.

\- You really are too innocent for your own good, Ho-ta-ru-chan – he whispered. Hotaru sat up, hesitation written all over her face.

\- Well, you saw what I can do with a sword and yet you keep saying that... Okita-san, don't you think that the word 'innocent' doesn't befit me? - she was upset and melancholy coloured her green hues.

\- I don't think that it has anything to do with the way you fight and kill – she furrowed her brows at his statement and he chuckled slightly.

\- What I mean, Hotaru, is that sometimes you have to do what you have to do and if that means that you will get to live another day then I say you should go for it.

\- But killing is wrong... Like immoral and...

\- I don't care about that – he said in a firm voice – I care about you being alive and next to me.

Hotaru blushed and became silent. She took a sip of wine and handled the bottle to him. She stared intently at the dying out fire in front of them.

\- I used to live in the capital and the first six years of my life were so so peaceful that it seems to me like it was someone else who was living them through – she peeked at him as if checking whether he was bored or not. Souji gestured at her to continue. She sighed.

\- The night of the Massacre was the worst night of my life... I lost everything I held dear during those twelve hours of darkness and... - tears glittered in her eyes and her voice was shaking but she just coughed a little and continued - Things happened during that night... Terrible things that I'd rather not remember and let's just say that after that I wasn't innocent any more.

Souji tightened his fists. Without her saying more he knew that those scars he saw on her back were from that night. Suddenly he became painfully aware that she was just a child back then, a little girl with no one around to protect her... Awful things tend to happen to girls who are all alone.

\- You don't need to pity me, Okita-san – sad smile on her face – There were thousands of people like me and some were even less lucky than I was. I mean by the end of the day I met many wonderful people who became my friends.

\- Of course, before that happened I was caught by some thugs and ended up fighting for money but I still think that it wasn't that bad. I mean, the guy who ran the arena knew that I was a girl and he covered for me... He said that I reminded him of his niece who died out of tuberculosis. Thanks to his sentiment I didn't have to sell my body to strangers... And for me that meant a lot – she paused for a moment gathering her thoughts.

\- And then one day, imagine that, Okita-san – she grinned at him and he felt his own lips pulling up into a smile – I'm standing on this arena, the crowd screams around me so loud that I cannot hear my own thoughts, there's this big guy in front of me and I'm just so tired that I know I won't be able to win this one... I look around and suddenly I'm staring right at familiar blue eyes that I was so fond of when I was a kid! I was so happy to see Midori-san that I don't even recall how I managed to win that fight. But I do know I won.

\- Okita-san, I know that you don't like Midori-san... But he did buy me out and took care of me after that... And well, thanks to him I found a place where I could leave and where I felt useful.

\- You are talking about the Resistance, aren't you, Hotaru-chan? - she just nodded. Souji closed his eyes for a moment, and when he opened them again he made up his mind.

\- It's true that I'm not a fan of the doctor, still, I understand that he is an important person for you.

\- That's great, Okita-san! - Hotaru exclaimed – I'm telling you that you will appreciate him in time...

\- Hotaru-chan – Souji grabbed her chin and pulled her face to his so that when he continued his lips were almost touching hers - I'm not his fan but I won't kill him. For now. Unless I see him kissing you again, do you understand, Ho-ta-ru-chan?

Hotaru could hear mischief in his voice and he was speaking in this teasing tone of his, but something in his eyes made her shiver. Her instincts told her that he wasn't joking.

\- I understand – she whispered against his lips holding his gaze with cool. They stared at each other and then Souji just dipped his head and kissed her lightly.

\- Okita-san! What are you doing?! - he burst into laughter and that clearly annoyed her even more. He stood up and pulled her up and into his arms.

\- Nothing, nothing at all, my little kitten – he said cradling her tiny body – Time to sleep.

 

***

 

The inn was filled with smoke from cigarettes and fireplace on which some meat was being slowly roasted. The entire space was crowded with people sitting along dozens of long wooden tables. They were lucky because they'd managed to find one empty desk and they took it.

\- Aahhh, it feels so good to be able to eat under a roof and take a bath! - Heiskue exclaimed!

\- Yep, you definitely needed a bath, kiddo – Shino chuckled slightly.

\- So were you! - Heiskue puffed a little clearly getting annoyed.

\- It's OK, it's OK... Don't start it again – Sano said in a tired voice.

They were all sitting at the table... Well, not all because Hotaru wasn't there. She excused herself and went for a bath. Of course, Hotaru being Hotaru made a friend the minute they entered the inn. There was a lot of guests to serve and the landlady was short on hands so before any of them could stop her Hotaru had offered to help. They watched her maneuvering between the tables and drunken men. And Souji just knew that at some point she had to work in a place similar to this because she was moving with grace clearly not baffled by the chaos around her. As a thanks, the landlady took Hotaru and just said to them that she needed to borrow her for a while. And this 'while' was already lasting like an hour or more so Souji was becoming irritated.

\- Your little kitten will be right back, Souji – Harada smiled at him – Don't stress too much.

Souji just gave him a measured look but remained silent.

\- Should I go and look for Tachibana? - Hajime was to the point as always.

\- No need, I will get her if she's not here within the next 20 minutes.

\- I've been meaning to say that for some time now – Midori shot him an amused look – but don't you think you are being overprotective, Okita-san? Hotaru may be young but she usually knows what she's doing... Not exactly a damsel in distress type of a girl.

\- Well, Midori-san – emerald-green eyes narrowed a little – you should have just stick to 'meaning to say' without actually saying it.

\- Oi, Souji! Cut it out! - Hijikata intervened and Souji just shrugged.

Their argument was cut off by music. In the middle of the room stood a couple of guys with guitars and other instruments and they started to play. Immediately the crowd caught on and several pairs emerged on the floor. There were some girls sitting next to a neighbouring table and one of them stood up and walked straight to Okita. She leaned over the table and asked suggestively:

\- Will you be my partner for the night? - Souji looked at her for a second and smiled.

\- Nope, not a chance – she blinked twice, clearly not prepared for his reply. Then she opened her mouth most likely to negotiate but he just waved his hand at her:

\- You're not my type, girl. Just get lost.

They waited for the girl to walk away and then Sano said:

\- You didn't have to be so...

\- I did. She was pissing me off after all.

Before anyone could add anything more, Kondou's loud voice caught their attention:

\- You look beautiful, Hotaru-chan!

\- Yeah, like a princess – Fujimon exclaimed.

Souji followed their gazes and then he noticed Hotaru. She wasn't wearing her usual clothes. Instead, she had a light lacy pink top that stuck to her upper body almost as if it was her second skin. It accentuated her curves and Souji found himself staring at her chest rather openly. The top was short, so he could see her slim belly and porcelain skin. Paired with the top was a long skirt which looked as if it was woven from the wind. The skirt was light green in shade matching the colour of Hotaru's eyes.

\- Wow! Hotaru-chan, you are so cute! - Heiskue proclaimed loudly and Shino and Raynouske followed.

\- A true beauty – said Harada-san and smiled at Hotaru.

The girl seemed flustered, clearly feeling uncomfortable getting so much attention at once.

\- The landlady gave me that as thanks for my help – she mumbled timidly – I... I... I wasn't in a position to refuse...

\- Well, I'm glad that you didn't – Souji said calmly and patted the empty seat next to him – Not every day I get to see my little kitten dressed like that.

Hotaru sat next to him and took a sip of wine.

\- Please don't pay any attention to me. I will die out of embarrassment!

They all started to laugh and in the middle of the commotion, Saito who was sitting on Okita's other side leaned a bit so that he could see her.

\- I don't see why you should feel embarrassed, Tachibana. This clothes suit you – he said in a matter-of-fact tone, yet still, Hotaru could feel she was blushing when Saitou-san's eyes lingered on her lips and chest. He averted his gaze immediately after that but seeing him reacting like that made her even more self-conscious.

Souji could not believe his own eyes. Was it just him or did Haijme-kun just looked up his little kitten? 'He did. He obviously did judging by Hotaru's reaction'. Souji chuckled slightly, but the dangerous gleam appeared in his eyes. He wrapped his right arm around Hotaru and pulled her closer to himself:

\- Back off boys, don't bother Hotaru-chan.

\- Fair enough, fair enough – Sano laughed – We were merely stating the fact. Don't worry Hotaru-chan!

They all chatted idly and soon enough Souji noticed that Hotaru relaxed. She even laughed at some of Shino and Heiskue's jokes and he just couldn't take his eyes off of her. He never realised how much he missed her smile and voice, her laugh and the look in her eyes whenever she caught him staring at her. And then he was brought back from his reverie by Midori's words:

\- Hotaru-chan, I remember that when you were a kid you loved this song. You even played it a couple of times for us back then.

\- Miss, can you sing and play the guitar? - one of the musicians asked.

\- Well, I didn't play for ages and...

\- Miss, you must try! Come on! - Hotaru was clearly unsure of what she should do so Souji pushed her slightly while whispering into her ear:

\- Go, have fun!

He watched her as she walked over to the other musicians. One of the men handed her a guitar and she took it. For a moment she hesitated and then she started to sing. It seemed as if the time just stopped and they all looked at her as her strong voice filled the air.

Hotaru poured her soul into the song because she knew that it may be a long time before she would be able to sing like that again. And she wanted her friends to see her other side as well. Again Midori-san did it, he gave her the slight push that she needed and she couldn't be more thankful to him.

Souji just sat there in awe. Her cheeks were coloured in pink and in her attire she was so beautiful that it took everything he had not to run towards her and kiss her. Suddenly he could remember the sensation of her warmed up skin under his fingertips and the taste of her lips. The moment he recalled that was the very moment their eyes met. She just finished her song and earned herself a loud ovation in response. She returned to her place and all guys were cheering for her again.

\- You should think of a stage career, Hotaru-chan – Kondou was beaming.

\- We didn't know that you were so talented – even Hijikata was amazed. Souji took this opportunity and when no one could hear he whispered playfully:

\- I wonder what other talents you are hiding, Ho-ta-ru-chan. I'm especially interested in those that were about to unfold in that fateful shed... - he licked her ear and she almost jumped away.

\- Okita-san! You are so mean! - and yet she laughed despite herself. Okita Souji did it again. He managed to catch her off guard.

That night they all went to bed at dawn, more or less under the influence of good wine and music. Hotaru curled up on one of the beds that were prepared for them in the biggest room in the inn. When Souji came back from the bathroom she was already fast asleep, her new outfit hanging on the near chair. He took a blanket and pulled it over her making sure that she was tugged in safely. Then he laid down next to her wrapping his arm around her waist and burying his face in the crook of her neck. It felt so good he relaxed momentarily and didn't even notice when he dozed off.


	9. No Man's Land part 2

It was already past noon when they all woke up and made their way to the dining room. There weren't many guests in there and so they could choose between the tables. They were eating and lazily discussing things that they had to do before they could resume their journey when someone's voice interrupted them:

\- Hotaru? Is that really you?

The second she heard the voice, she spun on her heels but stopped dead in her tracks as if she saw a ghost. Souji followed her gaze and noticed two men standing not far from their table. One was a tall, handsome blonde with short hair and blue eyes, and the other a bit shorter with black messy hair and eyes dark as coal. For a couple of long seconds nobody said anything and then Hotaru just took off with almost inhumanly speed. Souji could not believe his eyes when he saw like she threw herself on both of the guys exclaiming:

\- Matsuoka-san! Yukimura-san!

It was clear that the three of them knew each other as the guys hugged her and ruffled her hair. Souji could swear that he saw tears in the blonde's eyes when he cupped Hotaru's face in his big hands and scrutinized her from up close. When he was sure that the girl in front of him was indeed Hotaru the man called Matsuoka pulled her to his chest and kissed her hair. He was much taller than her so Hotaru fitted perfectly in his arms and for the first time in his life, Souji felt the cold clutches of jealousy closing in on his heart.

\- We thought you were dead! Do you know how terrified it was to see you falling off of that cliff? Don't you ever do that again!

\- I'm sorry Matsuoka-san, Yukimura-san. But I'm here and I made new friends along the way – she gestured towards their group and brought both of the men to their table.

\- These are Matusoka-san and Yukimura-san. They are my family and comrades. And here is Kondou-san and Hijikata-san, and Saitou-san and... - Okita was observing like each of his friends shook hands with the newcomers. When his turn came Hotaru said:

\- And this is Okita-san, he saved my life countless times, please take a good care of him – and that was that. When she said it like that Souji couldn't stay angry with her because unconsciously or not she made a distinction between him and the rest of the group and when he locked his eyes with Matsuoka's he could tell that the other guy understood it perfectly.

\- Nice to meet you, Okita-san.

\- Likewise.

After this short introduction, both men sat next to their table and it seemed that only then they noticed Midori and Fujimon. Instantly the air was filled with tension and you didn't have to be a detective to understand that there was bad blood between the three of them.

\- And what are you doing here? - the dark-haired guy called Yukimura said through gritted teeth. Midori graced him with his mocking smile and replied innocently:

\- Well, I'm just looking out for my little girl... Which is something that the two of you should be doing as her commanding officers.

Souji braced himself because for a second it seemed that Yukimura would jump at the doctor...

\- That's enough – Hotaru's voice held the three of them in place. Souji never heard such imperative tone in her speech before so he same as the rest of his friends just sat there in a complete silence observing the scene that was unfolding before their eyes – I'm not a kid, Midori-san and you three are not my parents. I can and usually do take care of myself, thank you very much.

\- Hotaru...

\- I said enough, Matsuoka-san – she looked at the three of them, her eyes cold as daggers – I'd rather that your poor manners do not ruin our meeting.

\- Funny thing, Tachibana-kun. I remembered you as a sweet girl... Were you always this bossy? - Yukimura smiled at her provocatively.

\- Well, I must have been because people rarely change... Boys never grow up etc.

\- Sorry, kiddo – Matsuoka ruffled her hair – We will behave from now on.

\- Yeah, we will – Yukimura nodded.

\- Midori-san? - the girl looked at the doctor expectantly.

\- When have I ever misbehaved?

Hotaru just rolled her eyes.

\- I'm sorry Kondou-san, Hijikata-san, guys... It seems that I wasn't blessed with mature and respectable commanders but they do have some good points though admittedly well hidden...

\- Oi, Hotaru! - the three of them scowled in unison and Souji burst with laughter.

\- I'm really sorry for you, Ho-ta-ru-chan. Indeed, it seems that the only adult in the Resistance is a sixteen years old girl.

\- Thank you, Okita-san. I knew you would understand my hopeless situation – she stood up, clearly wanting to take her spot next to Souji but Matsuoka grabbed her hand and pulled her onto his laps.

\- Don't you even think of running away, Hotaru – he threatened, his eyes full of joyful sparks – From what I understood Okita-san had you for his own for the last couple of weeks. He can have you back later on but now you sit here.

\- I don't like sharing, Matsuoka-san – Souji said stressing each word – Still I will make an exception this one time.

\- Fair enough – Matsuoka winked at him and then hugged Hotaru tightly.

The two of them looked like siblings with their blond hair and bright eyes. Especially because Hotaru was wearing her boyish clothes – it only added to her tomboy charm and if Souji didn't know any better he would have assumed that Matsuoka is her older brother.

\- And just by the way – Yukimura who was observing the man and the girl with a faint smile on his lips – It's not true that the only adult in the Resistance is a sixteen years old girl...

\- Oh really, Yukimura-kun?

\- Really, Tachibana-kun. Have you forgotten?

\- Forgotten about what?

\- Your seventeenth birthday was three days ago...

\- What? Hotaru! Why didn't you tell us? - Heiskue screamed in a high-pitched voice.

\- I guess there were more pressing matters and... Wasn't I still unconscious three days ago?

\- That is not a good enough reason!

\- What do you mean, Heiskue-kun? I think it's one of the best reasons I could possibly think of... Besides being dead or something like this.

\- Don't even joke like this, Hotaru-chan! - Raynouske shot her a death glare from above his glass of beer – You very nearly died in that fucking shed...

\- Oi! Watch your mouth, Ibuki! - Hijikata barked.

\- Here comes the killer of all the fun – Souji mused and earned himself one of the infamous Hijikata's frowns.

\- Cut it out, cut it out – Kondou intervened before the situation escalated even more – I say that we finish eating and head to the town to buy some supplies for the rest of the trip. And in the evening we will throw a birthday party for Hotaru-chan.

\- That's not necessary, Kondou-san – Hotaru waved her hands in front of her in a defensive gesture – You don't need to bother...

\- That's nothing! And really we can use this occasion to get to know each other – the Shinsengumi commander was beaming – Don't you agree, guys?

\- That's a great idea! - Heiskue exclaimed.

\- Yeah, and another chance to relax a bit – Shino was clearly envisioning himself with a bottle of sake already.

\- But...

\- Don't worry, Hotaru-chan! Just go shopping and let me and Toshi handle the rest.

\- But...

\- Come, Tachibana-kun – Saitou's voice cut her off – You need a sword of your own.

\- A sword, Saitou-san? - she was clearly baffled by his sudden declaration – I always take my opponents' swords from them when I need...

\- That's not good enough, Tachibana-kun.

\- … And I know nothing about swords to begin with.

\- I will help you with choosing a proper blade – Saitou said decisively. He stood up from the table and started walking away.

\- Are you coming, Tachibana-kun? - Hotaru looked at him in astonishment for some time, and then she just jumped off Matsuoka's lap, bowed slightly at the other guys and jogged into Saitou-san's direction.

\- I'm coming, I'm coming. Please wait for me, Saitou-san.

Souji observed them walking away and when they were gone he stood up.

\- And where do you think you're going, Souji? - Hijikata was clearly not impressed with his actions.

\- Well, I have some pressing matters to attend to, but I will be back by the evening.

\- Don't you give me that...

\- Let him go, Toshi.

\- What? Kondou-san surely you must...

\- The rest of us can handle the preparations.

\- Thank you, Kondou-san – Okita smiled brightly – You're great!

\- Before Hijikta could stop him, he was already gone.

\- Why do you always let him do whatever he wants, Kondou? You've been spoiling him from the beginning.

\- Was I? Well, perhaps but this time I felt like letting him go.

\- You felt like it?

\- Yep, Toshi. I know that the things he needs to do will make at least one other person happy – Kondou winked at him and Hijikata just sighed in exasperation.

\- Very well, very well but the rest of you better start moving your asses. We need to have everything ready before we head out again.

 

***

 

The streets were buzzing with people's voices. They were filled with colourful crowd. You could see dozens of stalls barely visible from under vegetables, textiles, and all sorts of things you could think of. Spices, perfumes, cosmetics lied next to exotic food and dishes. Hotaru just couldn't take her eyes off of all those marvelous things around her. Still, she walked in haste trying to keep up with Saitou-san in front of her. As usual, he was silent, and she didn't mind. By now she was already used to his calm and quiet demeanour.

\- Um, Saitou-san?

\- What is it, Tachibana-kun?

\- Have you ever been to this city before? I'm not sure where we can find any decent workshop.

\- No, I've never been here before but I know exactly where we should go.

They walked in silence for the next couple of minutes until they reached the city outskirts. In the distance, Hotaru could see a small workshop. In front of a wooden building on a low bench was sitting an old man. His white hair reflected light in an almost mythical manner and his bleached-blue eyes were observing them curiously as they neared him.

\- Good afternoon, sir – Saitou said politely – We were told that this is the best workshop in town if one needs to find a proper sword.

\- You were told right – the old man replied simply – Would you like to see our assortment? - Saitou nodded and the three of them went in.

The inside of the building seemed dark in comparison with the rays of winter sun that shone outside and played on the ground covered with snow. It took some time for Hotaru to get used to the dim light coming out of the fireplace, but when she did, she immediately noticed beautiful blades that were hung onto the walls. The light of fire reflected on the blades' surfaces making them somehow alive. Without thinking, she came closer to the nearest wall and in silent awe wandered along the shelves. She didn't dare to touch any of the blades, and yet she just couldn't divert her eyes. There was something mystique about them like they were possessed even haunted. She could almost feel their souls and see the passion that brought them to live. Most of the swords were grouped in pairs in classic daishō matches but she noticed several that consisted of three blades. She was so taken aback by the sheer artistry of the craft that she didn't notice Saitou-san following her.

Hajime knew everything there was to know about swords and nobody would dare to question his expertise. And because of that he also knew that a katana was a warrior best friend. The only friend that would stay with you no matter what and would serve you until your heart stops. During last month or so, Hajime came to like the girl in front of him. Not only because she saved Kondou-san or made Okita smile again. No, that was part of it obviously, but he found her exceptional. The way she fought, the way she warmed up his heart, the way she sung the other night. But he also understood that she 'had certain unfinished businesses that she needed to see through' as Midori had put it. And somehow Hajime felt that neither one of them would be able to help her with that. That's why when he heard about her birthday he decided on the spot what present he would give her. A gift that would help her to see through those businesses and hopefully keep her safe at the same time. He could tell that the blades here were well-made just by glancing at them. That's why now he was watching Hotaru closely to see which one caught her attention. The light of fire glimmered in her green eyes while she slowly moved from one shelf to another. She looked as if she was sleep-walking, clearly not paying attention to the world around her. Hajime didn't blame her, after all the entire space was filled with work of art. And yet she surprised him when she stopped in front of one of the modest blades around here. The pommel was made from copper, covered with ray skin and wrapped in a dark green silk cord. There weren't much ornaments on it beside the intricate heron carved on the tsuba. Saya was made of dark wood adorned with sageo that was braided of silk threads in green, brown and beige. Overall the sword was really simple and elegant and Hajime most likely would had chosen it for himself if he had been in need of a new blade. Somehow he thought that she would choose something more girly but then he realised that it couldn't had happened. Not with Hotaru. In set with katana came wakizashi which was adorned in similar style.

\- Do you like these swords, Tachibana? - Saitou asked pointing to the blades.

\- I think they are beautiful...

\- We will take them – Hajime said looking at the shopkeeper. Then he took out the money and Hotaru gulped hearing the price. She remained silent until they went outside.

\- Um, Saitou-san?

\- Yes, Tachibana?

\- I don't have that kind of money to repay you now and frankly, I'm not sure that I will ever have so it's...

\- That's alright.

\- Huh?

\- That's alright. It's a gift from me to you.

\- But...

\- Hotaru - she became silent the moment he used her name – I want you to have these blades. I want you to defend yourself with them and think of them as your partners. But most of all, I want you to remember about all of us each time you draw these swords and I hope that it will give you the strength you need to always come back to us.

Hotaru was amazed. Saitou-san never spoke with her like this before and she was certain that she had never heard him say so many words at once. Really she wasn't sure how to react so instead she just turned to him barricading his road with her body. Hajime was baffled by her behaviour at first, and as it turned out that feeling was nothing compared to the next thing she did.

\- Thank you very much, Hajime-kun. I promise I will use this gift wisely – and then she threw her arms around his neck leaning her whole body against his. For a moment Hajime didn't know what to do, then he hugged her awkwardly and she burst into laughter seeing him flustered like that.

\- Don't worry, Saitou-san. I don't bite. Usually – she winked at him and they both smiled.

 

***

 

There was still time before the party, so Hotaru and Saitou-san were enjoying themselves outside. They found a peaceful place farther away from the workshop and decided to test Hotaru's new blades. Saitou was a great teacher and she always enjoyed sparring with him. Even though it was winter the sun was enough to keep them warm as they practised. He worked with her on her stance, pinpointing some things that she could still improve. It was really nice to practise like that because she never attended any dojo so she lacked formal training. For the first time in her life she could learn about different schools and styles. She was observing each move Saito made and in lower voice repeating each word he said. They sparred with each other for some time and stopped only when they both were covered in sweat and were out of breath. Hotaru sat at the nearby trunk panting slightly. When she managed to steady her breath she glanced up at her companion and smiled:

\- You're definitely Rei, Saitou-san.

\- Hm?

\- I said that you are Rei. When we spar I always feel like you are treating me seriously despite me being the weaker side here. And when I saw you in the real fight, there's nothing cruel about your actions... I mean it's like you always respect your opponents. I guess I just wanted to say that I admire that quality in you the most – she blushed clearly slightly embarrassed about her own words. Hajime looked at her as if he just met her, but then a faint smile appeared on his lips.

\- You sure are a strange one, Tachibana-kun.

\- What? Why? I mean, I've just started learning about this stuff, isn't it natural that I'm trying to find real-life examples around me?

\- I wouldn't know.

\- Hyh...

\- So what about the other six virtues?

\- What about them?

\- Did you find the real life examples? - she could swear that she saw some sparkles in his azure eyes which reminded her of a different pair of eyes, the ones that were emerald-green and always taunting her.

\- Are you perhaps teasing me, Saitou-san?

\- Who knows – he shrugged his arms and she huffed at him.

\- Well, as a matter of fact, I did find some good ones but I don't think that I want to tell you. After all, you are making fun of me.

\- I'm not and I'm really interested, Tachibana-kun. Trust me – cerulean hues locked with her own. There was nothing but sincerity in his eyes. Hotaru scratched her hair and smiled sheepishly.

\- I think that Meiyo matches Hijikta-san best. He is a strict person, but mostly to himself and whenever I think about all the decisions he had to make, I'm certain that they reflected his own heart. So that would be the first one. Next is Jin and to me, that's Harada-san, because I've never met a person who would be more compassionate than him. He does all those small things that most of the time go unnoticed and then you suddenly realise that all of that was for you, just to make you feel better. Do you agree so far, Saitou-san? - just a nod to confirm and so she went on.

\- Then Shinpatchi-san must be Cho, because even though he always jokes around I can tell that he feels responsible for his every action. And when I think of Makoto I see Heiskue-kun's face. I don't think that he could lie even if his life depended on it and his words always match his actions.

\- And Souji? Which virtue is he for you?

\- Okita-san? I think he is Yu, courage. Because he always draws his sword to protect people around him and for those who he cares about he would do anything. He may seem reckless but I know that his courage comes from his strength and not from being ignorant or blind.

Hajime was looking at her while she was speaking. Again she managed to surprise him. The virtues she described matched his comrades perfectly and he himself would assign them like this as well.

\- But I still wasn't able to find someone to represent Gi, integrity... I think it may be connected with the fact that all of you are honest and have your own justice so to speak. In a way, it fits all of you.

\- Maybe – Hajime said quietly before he leaned over so that he could see her face clearly – And maybe you couldn't find the right example, because you've never taken the person who fits it best into consideration.

\- Really? And who could that be? - she looked at him a bit confused. Hajime pointed his finger at her chest.

\- That would be you, Hotaru. You stood up for Youichi because you knew it was wrong to let the kid die. You didn't leave Kondou because that wouldn't fit your sense of justice, and you didn't kill Raynouske to save yourself because to you he seemed a good person – her sage eyes fixed on him, and Hajime just observed as his words sunk in her.

\- You sure are a strange one, Saitou-san – she finally replied and stood up – and I'm about to freeze to death.

 

***

 

Souji wandered alone the streets and he was almost ready to give up when his feet brought him to the city outskirts. He saw the same workshop Hotaru and Saitou had visited earlier but before he entered something caught his attention. On the verge of the forest, he noticed two people he hold dear as they sparred. He sneaked up to them and remained hidden in between the trees. From his spot, he could see Hajime correcting Hotaru and showing her some moves. The two of them were clearly enjoying themselves and even the chilly weather couldn't stop them. They were fighting using real swords and Souji spotted Hotaru's new one right away. It was a simple and elegant blade, and he thought that it really suited her. And that gave him an idea. He smiled to himself and backed away.


	10. No Man's Land, part 3

Kondou and Hijikata made sure to book the best room in the inn for the party. It was adjacent to their sleeping quarters, yet more spacious and brighter. They all sat under the opposite walls, only Shinsengumi's commanders took places at the top. There were so many dishes and drinks that they all could eat to their hearts' content without the worry that it may not be enough for everyone.

This time Hotaru was sitting between Matsuoka and Yukimura, facing Souji who took the place in front of her. They were eating and drinking for some time now and so the atmosphere became rather lazy and relaxed.

\- It's been a while since we were able to relax like this – Matsuoka said with a content grin.

\- Yeah, it must have been six months or so. I'm not quite sure though.

\- It was at the beginning of autumn so your estimation cannot be off by much.

Souji observed the three of them paying attention to every expression they made. It appeared as if the two men wanted to ask about something but didn't know how to bring it up. Hotaru took a sip of wine (Souji had noticed before that she never allowed herself to drink much) and sighed heavily. That caught everyone's attention and the talks slowly died out.

\- It wasn't your fault, Matsuoka-san, Yukimura-san. It was my job to lead that attack and as such the mission was successful – there was this distant look in her eyes, her lime hues hazy and out of focus.

\- I should have never let you go. It was a mistake that nearly cost you your life and your crew...

\- Mattsun – Yukimura tried to interrupt.

\- You know I'm right Yukki. As the commander, I take the full responsibility for that action.

Midori was sitting next to Okita, and Souji could feel like he tensed. The ever so cool doctor tightened his fists, yet kept quiet. No one at the table dared to say anything, they all lost comrades at some point so they knew that there weren't any words that could bring peace.

\- We did what had to be done, Matsuoka-san – there was this painful note in her voice though mostly it was pure determination – We are fighting because we believe that our sacrifices can and will make a difference at some point.

\- Hotaru...

\- My crew was comprised of great men. They were the best and not a day goes by without me thinking about them. As their captain, I led them to their deaths and that's all right – now everyone was looking at her, baffled expressions depicted on their faces. Only jade eyes were full of understanding and because of that Hotaru's heart skip a bit.

\- It's all right really. When I first met them, they were all broken souls. They lost everything, some of them saw their wives being raped and then killed, some lost sisters, others lost daughters... They were full of anger and had nothing to keep them alive... I had to promise them that when the time comes I will grant them death on the battlefield. I promised that I will use their blood and sweat to make the difference, to bring the change... Our last mission gave them just that. They didn't die in vain, they saved lots of people who would be dead by now if not for my crew. They were the best and they lost their lives. But that's not a reason to pity them – Hotaru couldn't see good enough, she felt the tears welling up in her eyes and blurring all shapes around her. Before any of the tears could fall, she wiped them away with quick, barely noticeable gesture.

\- So you see, Matsuoka-san, sometimes the leader has to let go, sometimes there is just one path for his men to follow... They died as heroes and those of us who survived just have to keep on fighting.

\- It sounds like they really were great guys – Harada said smiling at her. His amber eyes watched her carefully, ready to save her if she needed it. She nodded slightly and so he said – We should drink to them. Here is a toast to those who are not around any more but who we know are watching us as we speak.

 

***

 

They continued on with the party, and the moods lighten up immediately when the new bottles of sake were delivered to their room. The guys were talking loudly recalling some past adventures. Hotaru couldn't help but chuckle when she saw how well they got along with together. Then she realised that one person was missing. She looked around, yet she couldn't see him anywhere. She stood up and went to the nearby garden. It was rather cold but despite the late hour, it wasn't as dark as she thought it would be. The snow which covered everything around brightened the darkness and made it less scary to stand alone.

\- Took you long enough to notice that I'm not there, Ho-ta-ru-chan. I'm starting to get jealous of these commanders of yours cause it seems that since they came you are not paying any attention to my humble-self – hearing his voice she turned around rapidly in his direction. Okita was standing under a tree, leaning against its trunk, with his arms folded in front of him. There was this teasing grin plastered on his lips and really he looked as if he was looking for troubles.

\- Your humble-self, Okita-san? Are you sure you are not mistaken? I would never use this word to describe you. Full of yourself, yes. Irritating, yes. Insatiable, yes. But not humble, Okita-san.

\- Ouch – he grimaced grasping his shirt at the level of his heart – You are so cruel, Ho-ta-ru-chan... And what exactly did you mean by 'insatiable'? - playful sparks lit his eyes, and he looked like a small boy ready to do some mischief.

\- Are you perhaps suggesting that my hunger cannot be satiated until I have you, Ho-ta-ru-chan? - she was always amazed at how quickly he could move. One second he stood under the tree and in the other one right in front of her, too close for comfort, especially when saying such things.

\- You're a damn prankster and a teaser, Okita-san – she huffed at him, feeling her cheeks starting to heat up.

\- And yet you came after me – he whispered and came even closer. She had to raise her head up to see his face and that made her somehow vulnerable, or at least that's what she thought. He gently brushed off a loose strand of hair from her face, tugging it behind her ear.

\- Well, of course, I came after you, Okita-san. You are important to me, so I wanted to make sure that you are all right – she said blushing while staring him straight in the eye.

\- So... Are you, OK, Okita-san?

\- Now that you are here I am – he chuckled – and I have something for you.

\- For me?

\- Yep, your birthday present.

\- Oh, but you didn't have to, Okita-san. Saitou-san has already bought me the swords and I really...

\- The swords are from all of us but this is just from me – he cut her off before she got the chance to finish.

He gave her a small package and she hesitantly took it from his hands. She struggled a bit with the twine and finally managed to unwrap it. A short sigh escaped her lips when she saw a small dagger inside. Its blade was simple and both saya and kashira matched in style the swords she already had. She looked up at Okita-san, but before she could say anything, he pulled her to his chest and rested his chin on top of her head. His arms embraced her and Hotaru just couldn't help, but think that he caged her. And yet she didn't remember when was the last time she felt so free. She breathed in his smell and whispered:

\- Thank you, Okita-san – she could feel like he tightened his grip around her and then he slowly let go.

\- Promise me one thing, Hotaru – emerald sea in front of her was so compelling that it was frightening at the same time. It was just because she knew that she would promise him anything he wanted – Promise me that no matter what you will always have this knife on you. And that when the time comes you will use it to defend your life at all cost. Can you promise me that, my little kitten?

\- Yeah, I think I can.

\- Good. And now how are you planning on repaying me for me being so placeable these last two days?

\- I beg your pardon?

\- Well, yesterday I let you show off your charms in that skimpy outfit and today I was more than understanding when you ran off with Hajime-kun... Not to mention your time with Matsuoka.

\- You are not being serious right now, Okita-san... - a raised brow and an impish smile and she knew the answer but still asked anyway – Are you?

\- I'm always serious when it comes to you, my little kitten.

\- I don't even want to ask, but still, please tell me how would you like me to repay you for being so forgiving these last two days?

\- Hmm, how oh how? That's the question ain't it?

\- Okita-san, my patience is running out.

\- In that case, will you drink some wine with me? - he said and pointed to a bottle that he must have been hiding somewhere this entire time.

\- But what about the rest of guys?

\- Oi, Ho-ta-ru-chan, you never learn, do you? Even now you are worried about some other men when clearly you should be concentrating on the job at hand.

\- You're impossible, Okita-san!

\- Yep, that's what you love about me – he winked at her and grabbed her hand. Before she could protest, he dragged her with a force she wouldn't have expected of him.

'Note to myself: if I ever have to fight against this guy, I must remember to keep him at an arm-length distance at least.' 

 

***

 

By the looks of it, they were currently sitting in some sort of a storage room. Judging by the dust gathered on the shelves it wasn't used very often. 'What am I even doing here?' Hotaru thought while observing Okita carefully. He sat comfortably in front of her and opened the bottle. He then offered it to her and looked at her expectantly.

\- You are not being serious, Okita-san. Do you want me to drink straight from the flask?

\- Yep.

\- Okita-san, I cannot drink like that. I'm not good at holding up my liquor so it would be like a suicide especially if I go against you.

\- What are you trying to say, Hotaru-chan? That you don't trust me, perhaps? - there was something in his eyes that touched her heart.

\- Damn you, you are just teasing me and yet I feel obliged to give in. How do you do that, Okita-san? - she said taking a mouthful of wine.

\- I don't know what you are talking about, Ho-ta-ru-chan.

He was smiling at her clearly enjoying this whole situation. Souji was fully aware that the girl was not much of a drinker and that's precisely why he had proposed this outing. He loved to tease her and then observe her reactions but that wasn't all. Ever since he saw her covered in blood and fighting those monsters for Kondou's sake... 'Could you ever love me for who I am?' he just couldn't let go of this question. There was something about her that made him slightly frightened, the way she so naturally fit in with him, the way she made him feel... 'And just how do I feel about her?' When she was in a coma he couldn't think clearly and the fear of losing her made him watch her for long sleepless hours during every night. But at the same time, he liked the feeling of being her only guard, the only man allowed to touch her. 'Yep, the intimacy really felt good, like nothing ever before' And then in that shed, the joy of seeing her awoke and the sheer horror when he heard Fukuyama's words. And yet what surprised him the most was his own reaction. Even in their position he simply couldn't stop himself from kissing her and with every kiss he wanted her more and more. Souji never experienced anything like that before. He never paid any attention to women in general, and here he was sitting with a seventeen-year-old and thinking about how good her stained in blood lips tasted.

\- Okita-san, why are you staring at me like that? - her question brought him back to reality in a rather abrupt manner – Do I have something on my lips?

'Fuck. Fuck. Fuck' he mentally scolded himself. Apparently, at this point, he wasn't even able to control himself when being around her. He looked at her again and swallowed hard. Hotaru's lime eyes were fixed on his face, but he could see that her gaze wasn't as sharp as always. The alcohol circulating in her blood already made her relaxed and she dropped her guard. Her cheeks were pink and she was biting her lip waiting for his reply. She took another sip of wine and unconsciously licked up a sole drop that lingered on her lower lip. He watched her tongue traveling from one corner of her mouth to another and for the first time in his life he just knew he wouldn't be able to hold off.

\- Okita-san? - he saw bewilderment in her eyes but it was already too late. His lips crashed at hers and he forced his tongue inside her mouth. He was kissing her feverishly without giving her time to breath. With every kiss he felt like he wanted more and more. 'Guess, you were right, my little kitten. I cannot be satiated until I consume you all'. His hands started to unbutton her shirt and his lips travelled down her naked neck to her breasts. He heard her moan and her fingers combed his hair. He bite her nipple and then kissed his way down her tummy. His skilful hands fought for a moment with the belt and then her trousers and underwear were off. Souji smelled her and was surprised to find out that he really liked her scent. He licked her and then let his tongue slid in. Her taste, her aroma, her hot smooth skin... His jade eyes looked up to see her face and the look he saw in her eyes shook him up to the bone. She was crying, hot tears rolling down her cheeks and he suddenly remembered her words: 'Things happened during that night... Terrible things that I'd rather not remember and let's just say that after that I wasn't innocent any more.'

\- I'm so sorry, Hotaru – Souji hugged her tightly lying them both on the floor. He then covered her naked body with a blanket he found nearby – I'm so very sorry, Hotaru. Please forgive me... I've just... To me you are... - the words died on his lips as he realised that there was no consolation he could offer her.

\- That's OK, Okita-san...

\- No, it's not! I shouldn't have...

\- Soujiro – she whispered his name in a way no one ever whispered it before. There was so much affection in this one sound that he looked at her searching her eyes. He was sure that he will see her disgusted with him but that wasn't the case. She stared at him, such an intense burning gaze and Souji knew that he would never be able to forget the light that he saw flickering in her eyes. 'Fiery green' that suited her so well.

\- I'm not crying because I'm sad or hurt... I'm... It's just that no one kissed me like that before and when I was with other men I always could see him in their eyes... Their touch felt like he was laughing at me, taunting me... I could hear him saying that I will always be under his spell, his curse and I really was – her voice cracked a bit so she took a deeper breath and looked at him again – You just erased it with such ease almost like it was never there. How did you do that, Souji?

\- You're a handful, you know that, right? - he said rolling her on her back and then straddling her underneath him. She smiled at him with the brightest smile on earth. The only smile he came to love. Souji leaned in and started kissing her again. That night he decided he would never let go of her.

 

***

 

The new day was about to break when Hotaru sneaked into their common room. A moment earlier Okita came in and everyone in the room knew that the two of them were together all this time. They didn't say a word pretending to be asleep when Souji came in but when Hotaru crept in, Harada just couldn't help himself and chuckle.

\- Are you awake, Harada-san? I was sure that everyone will be fast asleep by now – the girl whispered, the worry clearly depicted on her cute face. Sanouske decided to play with Okita a bit, after all, he did pretend to doze off so he would have to share his little kitten with him.

\- Yes, Hotaru-chan. I still have some sake left and I thought that it would be a waste not to finish it off. Care to join me? - he smiled reassuringly.

\- I don't think that's a good idea, I already drunk too much – she whispered hurriedly.

\- Well, you could just sit with me on the balcony. It'll be so lonely to sit there all by myself – Sano said as he got up. In the corner of his eye, he caught Okita's death glare and he knew without turning away that Hotaru decided to follow him.

\- Well, that would be no good, Harada-san. I don't want you to feel lonely and besides, I'm not sleepy yet.

\- Are you not? So Souji didn't manage to tire you even a bit? That's strange because I could swear you both were out of breath when I saw you leaving that storage room... - he almost burst with laughter when he saw how flustered she became. He couldn't be sure but he thought he heard Souji's voice saying something about killing that damn bastard.

\- I don't know what do you mean by that, Harada-san. And I'm pretty sure I don't want to know – she said smiling faintly and Sano just didn't have it in him to tease her any more.

He went to the balustrade and leaned on it watching the sun rising over the horizon. Hotaru stood next to him slightly trembling. It was still winter after all and especially at dusk it was rather freezing. Harada covered her arms with a blanket and they stood in silence just looking at the sky painted in red and orange hues.

\- It's strange. Only a couple of weeks ago we were all working for Serikazawa and now we're here on the no man's land. And as most wanted at that.

\- Yes, a lot has happened but I think it's a good chance for you all, Harada-san.

\- Is it?

\- Yes, when we arrive at the Resistance lands you will be able to do whatever you want. You know, start all over again and find a place where everyone of you will be able to realise their dreams.

\- And what about you, Hotaru-chan?

\- Me?

\- Yes, what are your plans?

\- I'm to resume my post as a captain – she replied calmly though Sano was sure that he heard some sadness in her voice.

\- Do you really think that it will be possible, Hotaru-chan? Us realising our dreams under the Resistance rule? You do understand that we were serving Serikazawa. Your friends don't see us as enemies just because of you but I'm not too sure Tono-sama will think of us the same.

\- He has some reputation, hasn't he? - Hotaru grinned – But don't worry, Harada-san. I will make sure that you all walk away free.

\- You say it as if you had some magic power over the infamous Tono-sama, the Fool.

\- It's not like that, Harada-san... But you see he owes me one – Harada looked surprised and it made her chuckle.

\- Don't look at me like that, Harada-san! It's true! You can ask Matsuoka-san or Yukimura-san.

\- Just what exactly did you do to make the only man alive who frightens the infamous Makishima owe you, hmm? - Sano could hear that no one in the adjacent room pretended to be asleep any more. Hotaru must have noticed that as well because she looked in that direction for a moment.

\- It's a long story...

\- Well, we stayed up the whole night already, I don't think that a couple more minutes will make a difference.

\- Perhaps you are right, Harada-san. But it's too cold out here.

\- Then why don't you come in, my little kitten? – Souji's voice interrupted them.

\- Yeah, come on in, Hotaru! You will get a cold! - Heiskue jumped in, clearly not bothered by his own eavesdropping.

Hotaru looked at all the guys. They smiled at her, each one in his own unique way 'Is it really all right to get attached like that? Sooner or later I will end up with a broken heart.' Despite her better judgment, she went in and took the place near the fire. And she started with her tale and by the time she finished her throat was sore, her voice was coarse and Harada realised that she really was their chance for a normal life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone,
> 
> Normally I'm not adding any author's notes but I just wanted to say a big thank you to all of you for taking time to read this story and for your feedback. I'm reading all your reviews and it really makes my day when I see that you take time out of your everyday life to check out what I wrote. I'm a bit busy at the moment hence the updates are irregular and slow at a time but I'm still focusing on this story as much as I can. I hope you will enjoy this and the following chapters. 
> 
> Best regards,  
> Thistle Weeds


	11. Wild Hunt

It was almost dawn and yet the darkness surrounded them. What was even worse was the fog that filled the air making it impossible to recognise where the road in front of them was leading to. They pushed their horses hard, galloping as if the devil himself was chasing after them. And truth to be told he was. Hotaru could hear the screams of their pursuers, they were calling to one another and slowly gaining on them.

In front of her Yukimura and Matsuoka were leading their small group, with Tono-sama in the middle and her at the back. But their horses were getting tired and she was painfully aware that if they didn't come up with a counter-attack soon, all their efforts would be meaningless. At that moment she understood that she couldn't let this happen. Not after her parents' death, not after that man took everything from her. Tono-sama represented what her parents and she herself believed in. She'd rather die than let him fall in Makishima's hands. She looked behind her but everything was obscured and dyed in milky fog. It was difficult to make out shapes of trees around them, visibility limited to only a couple of meters around. She listened again for the signals that their pursuers were giving to each other and she got the impression that they were further to the left. 'Could it be that they lost their way in this mist? If we could only distract them somehow...' Then it came to her, a shy thought which slowly formed into a plan. Nothing fancy, more like a trick, but it could work out.

\- Guys, stop! Hold your horses.

\- Have you lost your mind, Tachibana-kun? It's not the time for jokes – Yukimura hissed. She knew he was worried, frantically trying to think of something.

\- It's OK, just stop – she said smiling at him.

They looked at her not sure what she was up to but still, they all stopped. She surveyed them attentively as if she was trying to guess whether they would agree with her plan or not. Somewhere in the back of her mind lingered another darker thought. 'Will I ever see them again?' Her heart clenched and it took everything she had to hold up her tears and not show her fear.

\- Get off your horse, my lord – she whispered holding his gaze.

During the last three years that she had spent with the Resistance, she came to respect Tono-sama or the Fool like some called him. The nickname stuck when he alone stood up to Makishima and broke through the Western Army's lines in a high-stakes gamble. The former king's trusted retainer, one of the four generals, was the only one who didn't bow to the usurper. Hotaru was reluctant to admit that but in many ways, he impressed her. The man in front of her was nearing forty and he was a damn handsome guy. He always wore his black hair tied up in a high pony-tail. He was much taller than her, yet not as tall as Matsuoka. Still, he had this overbearing aura surrounding him which made men twice his size look like small kittens. Another thing about him was his red eyes. His gaze held this unique power over people and with just a short glance he could silence anybody. He was brusque, childish and bold beyond belief, and at the same time, he cared about the people around him. Most importantly, he took her in when she was broken, helped her to regain her confidence and trusted her with important missions even though she was just a duckling comparing to the experienced soldiers around him. Ever since her parents died, she was alone. When she met Midori-san again she was really happy, the same was true when he had introduced her to Matsuoka and Yukimura, and yet she felt like she lacked something. Not purpose because the moment she heard about the Resistance, she knew that she could easily disguise their ideas for her own. It took her some time to figure it out, and she would never say it out loud, not wanting to sound weak, but at some point she understood. The thing she lacked most was her parents' presence... The cozy feeling they evoked, the thought that someone really loved her for who she was without the need to prove she was worth something. Strange enough Tono-sama gave her just that. He pushed her to her limits, crushed her thousand times, yet at the same time he was there for her when she cried in her bed at night. He wiped her tears and held her like she was the most precious treasure. The feeling was very much like the one she remembered of her father when she was a small girl. That's why she was adamant that no matter what she would protect him.

\- Why should I get off my horse, girl? - his sharp voice stopped her racing thoughts.

\- Because I will be taking it – she replied quietly. The three men stared at her, not understanding a word from what she was saying. Then Tono caught up with her logic.

\- Forget it.

\- That's the only way.

\- I said forget it! - he snapped angrily and she flinched but didn't move from her spot.

\- My lord, do you trust me?

\- That has nothing to do with it, girl.

\- Do you trust me or not? - she always was stubborn but it was borderline suicide what she was doing now – Please trust me, my lord. I can handle that - she pleaded.

The silence that befell them was suffocating. You could almost smell current in the air and Hotaru felt the baby hair on her neck standing up with the goosebump showing on her skin. The ruby-like hypnotising gaze made her tremble. Again she became aware that the man she thought of as a father was also one of the most talented generals alive, a fearless creature that belonged to a different league. A league of his own.

\- I trust you – he said finally getting off the horse. She grabbed the reins and flashed a predator-like grin at them. She decided that she wouldn't be afraid any more.

\- Good. Take care, boys.

Without looking back she spurred her horse on and went straight into the chase direction. Tono-sama's horse galloped nearby and she had to lead it as well to create an impression that there was more than one rider. Admittedly, it was a long-shot but she hoped that Makishima's men would take the bait. Without slowing down she ran into the forest and passed just a couple of meters before their pursuers. She bet her life on the fact that in the fog they couldn't make out the riders faces. That was her only chance. Made them believe that she and the two horses were the entire group and then led them away from her friends. There was a moment when she thought they had seen through her actions but that was just her fear talking. She could hear the trampling sound of hooves hitting the ground just behind her. She was still in their view which also meant that she was in the range of their rifles. The first bullet passed her head by inches and dug into a tree on her left. She leaned forward hugging horse's neck tightly. The animal underneath her was breathing with difficulty and she realised that there was not much more time left before it would collapse. She didn't slow down. She couldn't at this point. If she had done that, all her efforts would have been for nothing. So she pushed even harder putting more distance between herself and her comrades. She knew that she wouldn't be able to shake off the tail, she just wanted to make sure that by the time the chasers realised she was just a bait, Tono-sama and others would be on the other side of the river. Safe and sound. In the meantime, the autumn weather changed abruptly and the wind up until now barely present, increased in speed. With each gust, the mist thinned and so the trees around her. She let go the reins and allowed Tono-sama's horse ran free. Small branches whipped her face and body from time to time but she paid no attention to them. 'Just a couple of minutes more, just hold on'. Then she cleared the forest and with the fog blown away, she could see what laid in front of her. Hotaru came to an abrupt stop pulling the reins as hard as she could. The horse beneath her danced on its back legs, luckily it managed to pause in time. There was no road in front of her any more. It just ended with a steep cliff and in the abyss below she could see skimming water of the river they were trying to cross. She looked to her right and in the distance, she saw an unsteady bridge that connected both riverbanks.

\- You have nowhere to run to, Shinigami. You managed to lead us away from the Fool and you will pay with your life for pulling this stunt.

She turned back to face the men who had been chasing her all this time. They lifted up their guns so that now she was looking into the black barrels in front of her.

\- Guess, my job here is done – she smiled warily, her eyes remained fixed on the guns.

\- Guess, it is – replied the man who must have been their leader.

He gave his men a signal and a couple of seconds later twelve guns fired almost simultaneously. Before that happened Hotaru spurred her horse on once again and made it jump into the abyss below. She watched bullets tearing apart the animal's flesh and then she screamed when one of them hit her as well. Time slowed, almost stopped as she fell down. Maybe it was her imagination, yet she thought she caught a glimpse of three figures standing on the other side of the river. She hit the surface and cold water engulfed her. She was desperately fighting with the current, throwing her limbs around, trying to grab anything that could save her from drowning. The water was cold, freezing the blood in her veins, making it difficult to breathe. Every now and then her head went under the water and so she fought hard to resurface. But with each time she went under it took her more and more time to get back above. She was losing strength, still refusing to give up. Tono-sama had trusted her. She couldn't just die there. Not like this, not after being haunted down like a rabbit. She had to fight and so she fought. She fought with the current, with her numb limbs, with herself. Again she went under the water, but this time kept her eyes open. In the dark murky river, she noticed a shape before her. Without even thinking she reached out and grabbed it. Only then she recognised it as a root. Feeling dizzy she pulled herself up and climbed on top of it. She breathed heavily, tired and disorientated. Cold water in which she was immersed up until now, stopped her bleeding but her instincts were telling her that she was still running out of time. She reached the riverbank and in last frantic attempt she mounted the bank and hit the ground. Hotaru tore apart some of her clothes and bandaged her wounds. She curled up in between roots of a willow that grew near the edge. After that, she collapsed.

***

Next time she opened her eyes she could feel the cold shiver running down her spine. She listened for a moment and then she heard it again. A low growl to her right. Slowly she turned her head in that direction and she found herself staring into yellow eyes. But they were not humans'. Never before in her entire life had she seen a wolf like this. She squinted to improve her vision and then in the bushes behind the wolf she noticed its companions. Dozens of pairs of eyes watched her closely. They were glaring at her and she could swear the beasts' eyes glowed with the orange light that made her think about blood. Rivers of blood. Before she could so much as think of what to do next, the wolf closest to her became impatient and jumped at her. She didn't have time to dodge and the iron-like fangs sunk in her left arm. She gasped when the animal jerked his head, tugging at her arm and seemingly chewing to the bone. Hotaru felt her muscles being torn apart and she just didn't have any force left in her. 'This time I've had it' she thought to herself, and at the same moment, a loud bang broke the silence. The animal staggered a bit and then it collapsed piercing her to the ground its jaws never letting go of her arm. Somewhere behind the bushes, she could hear voices and soon enough she saw several men dressed in black haori. At first, she felt a relief, only later she recognised the geometrical pattern on the hem of their outfits. Serikazawa's clan. She wished the wolf had finished her off instead but, of course, she couldn't be that lucky.


	12. Rose Castle part 1

The closer they got to the Fool's land the more people they passed by. Hundreds of human beings traveling slowly into the Rose Castle direction. People of all ages and races, with their entire livelihood packed in backpacks, bundles and all sorts of packages. This human wave flooded the roads in front of them and Souji got the feeling that they were also getting dragged by it, slowly drowning in the sea of limbs, heads and empty gazes.

Hotaru was sitting in front of him, yet somehow he felt as if she was somewhere else completely. Just as he decided to give her some space, she broke the silence:

\- What's your dream, Okita-san?

\- Hmm? - he hummed quizzically despite that he heard her loud and clear the first time.

\- What's your dream, Okita-san? Like if you could start anew and do whatever you wanted to, what would that be?

\- Well, I always wanted to be of use to Kondou-san and help him with establishing a dojo. You know, creating a place where all those orphans and children of war could feel safe and learn something useful at the same time.

\- But is that your dream or is it Kondou-san's dream? - she tilted her head so he could see her profile. She was smiling at him, and yet he still got the same impression he'd been getting the last couple of days. There was sadness hidden behind this smile, even pain and he didn't know what could he do to make it go away. Plus, Hotaru being herself just managed to ask the only question he didn't want to hear right now.

\- Of course, it's my dream, Ho-ta-ru-chan – he whispered into her ear, letting his lips tickle her and knowing that it will make her blush.

\- Okita-san! If you didn't want to talk about this, you could have just said so, you know? - he chuckled slightly but remained silent and soon enough he felt Hotaru leaning on his chest again and her breathing slowing down.

With Hotaru asleep, Souji contemplated her question once again. Deep in his heart, he felt anxiety building up. It was certainly true that up until now when thinking about his future he always saw Kondou at the dojo and himself doing whatever necessary to make Kondou achieve his dreams. Through all these years he never once questioned if it was his dream as well. He never questioned it because it never mattered. And yet now he wasn't so sure anymore. He remembered Hotaru's reply when Sano had asked her about her plans. She said that she was to resume her post as a captain. 'What exactly does it mean? What does it mean to be the captain in the Resistance? Does it mean that if I ask her to go with me, she will look at me with big sad eyes and shake her head?' Somehow Souji knew that this was the only outcome but at the same time he didn't want to believe that.

\- We'll be arriving soon – Matsuoka's voice startled him a bit. He felt Hotaru shifted in his arms and leaned forward a bit.

\- Yep, I can see the Rose Castle. Look, Okita-san! It's right in front of us – she gestured and he followed her gaze.

In the distance, a steep hill or rather a mountain could be seen with a big lake behind it and a bit to the left. The mountain was littered with stones, rocks, and pebble and at its top sat an impressive castle. Thick stone walls wined it round, preventing any intrusion. Around the mountain, there were clusters of huts and workshops and it was clear that the lord of this castle enjoyed people's trusts. It took some time for the horses to climb up the bumpy road but soon enough they all arrived at the gate. There were some wards standing in front, yet one look at Matsuoka and Yukimura and they just let them in without so much as asking who the rest of them were.

\- I gather that you'd like to take a bath and change clothes – a cold voice reached them. Souji turned around and noticed a man with long, straight black hair and glasses. He was standing in a shadow below one of the roofs. His right arm was in a sling but his entire posture gave off a warrior of great skill.

\- Long time no see, Sanan-san – Midori spoke first – How's your arm?

\- It's not as bad as it looks – the man smiled, a more of a forced grimace than anything else.

\- We brought some new friends along – Matsuoka gestured at them and they all exchanged pleasantries.

\- Good evening, Sensei – Hotaru's voice was quiet and strong at the same time. Until now she was standing behind them, hidden from the man in glasses. The man called Sanan-san froze for a moment before his eyes located the source. He looked at the girl intensely, a mixture of contradictory feelings clearly visible on his face.

\- Welcome home, Hotaru-chan – he said finally and a faint smile graced his thin lips.

\- It's good to be home, Sensei – Hotaru bowed her head politely.

\- My Lord will be happy to see you.

\- Well, I hope so because I have a favour to ask – she smiled gently. Sanan-san didn't question her, just looked at the rest of them and said:

\- I will show you to your rooms. Hotaru, yours has been kept as you left it. I trust that you remember the road – she bowed her head again and just shot them a playful look:

\- Be good, boys. We will see each other a bit later.

 

***

 

Hotaru pushed the door that led to her room and entered quietly. She looked around and sighed. Everything was exactly as she left it on that day almost eight months ago. She remembered stuffing her backpack with everything she could think of. Warmer set of clothes, some medicine, and maps. It was supposed to be an easy mission, reconnaissance merely but it turned out to be a full-scale battle. They were outnumbered, still, since civilians lives were on the line she didn't hesitate for long. She lost her entire squad back then and soon after that, she ended up falling off that damned cliff. 'Really, thinking back it seems like I'm such a tough-luck woman, am I not?'. She undressed quickly, letting her clothes fell to the ground. She didn't bother to pick them up and instead went straight to the bathroom.

The bathroom was a spacious room with a floor made of polished stones. Her bare feet felt cold against the floor but she didn't mind that particularly. She immersed her body in hot water prepared beforehand. In her mind she could still hear Okita-san's voice: 'Of course, it's my dream, Ho-ta-ru-chan'. 'Well, if that's the case then I'm in no position to sulk now... I did know that I will end up being hurt and still chose to stay at their sides...' She sighed again feeling as if some cold claws caught her heart. Realistically speaking she knew from the beginning that sooner or later they will have to part their ways. The guys were all lovely and fun to be with but there was no place for bystanders where she was going to. She sighed again and looked in the mirror. She really didn't feel like doing anything today but she knew better than to let everyone wait for her. With the new resolve, she put on the clothes she used to wear as a captain and left the room in a haste. If they had to part ways, it would be on her conditions so that at least she would be able to tell herself that it was her own choice, to begin with.

 

***

 

Souji was looking around what seemed to be a throne hall of some sort. It seemed to be because in reality, it was a rather plain and empty looking space. There were some mats on the floor along the walls and Matusoka, Yukimura and Midori were already seated there. In the center of the room was an elevated platform and on it, there were furs and other textiles lying seemingly in disarray. Just there on top of it all, a man was sitting with his legs crossed and even without introduction, Souji knew that they were all staring at the rub-eyed Tono-sama, the lord of this castle.

\- So you are the Shinsengumi? - he said in a harsh tone. Kondou-san stepped out in front of them and bowed his head low. Too low for Souji's liking.

\- Yes, my Lord. I'm Kondou Isami and these are my men.

\- Last time I heard about you, you were all serving under Serikazawa, weren't you? You've got some balls to come here despite that.

\- My lord... - Matsuoka tried to jump in but he was caught off by another voice:

\- They are my guests here, please treat them as such, my lord – they all turned into that direction and saw Hotaru standing at the entrance. She was clad in black from head to toe, the only other colour being a red scarf that she threw around her neck. Souji immediately noticed that she had the blades given by them on her. In the silence that befell, he could clearly hear the sound of her steps. There was no hesitation in her movements, nor she spared any of them so much as a glance when she walked by. Even the air around her was different than usual and for the first time since he met her, Souji realised that she had it in her to command troops. The same aura as the Fool. When she stood in front of the lord, with her head held high there was something mighty about her. At that moment he knew that he would never question her leadership abilities.

\- So you survived, girl – something flickered dangerously in Tono-sama's eyes – Took you long enough to get back to my side.

\- Sorry for the delay but I'm here now... Unless, you opt for beheading my friends, my lord.

\- And what if I do? - he squinted his eyes and they all felt as the temperature in the room dropped several degrees.

\- If they have to go, then I go as well – Hotaru replied calmly with a faint smile on her lips – I could really use some break, my lord – Tono-sama shot her a measured look. The two of them were facing each other when Souji took a quick look at other commanders: Matsuoka seemed nervous, Yukimura looked a bit worried and Midori looked as if he was enjoying himself. The only person in the room who seemed at peace with this stand-off was Sanan-san. Suddenly, the Fool laughed and stood up from his place:

\- That's what I always liked about you, girl. Your sass. But very well, very well, you guys are all my guests now – he looked at them carefully, his gaze stopped at Kondou:

\- And Kondou-san...

\- Yes, my lord?

\- There's no need to bow before me, after all, I'm just a man who let his king die. That and it seemed that you all befriended this little one – he pointed at Hotaru and flashed a wolfish grin – and as it happens I've got a soft spot for her.

\- That's understandable, my lord – Kondou replied with an all-knowing smile plastered to his face – Hotaru-chan is a really cute girl.

\- You two – Hotaru pointed at both men – Don't talk about me as if I'm not here – she blushed a little and they all chuckled.

\- I mean it! Don't you dare treat me like a child when I proved a handful of times how mature I am...

\- You sure did prove it to me, Ho-ta-ru-chan – Souji grinned suggestively – And I wouldn't be able to find anything to complain about no matter how hard I try.

\- Okita-san!

\- Oi, girl! Don't tell me that you've gone all adult on me while you weren't here. As a father-figure, I'm not ready to let you marry a guy that I don't know well and haven't seen on a battlefield.

\- Hmm, are those the only conditions a husband-to-be must fulfill to get a chance at marrying this sweet maiden? - the teasing edge never left his voice but Hotaru shivered when she saw the look in Okita's eyes. 'Bloody teaser'.

\- Who's marrying who? That's the first time a hear about this and hopefully the last time, Okita-san. Unless you have a death wish that is – she threatened but it was all too obvious that nobody in the room took her seriously.

\- Let's go, I will show you around the castle.

\- But I still feel like there are many things that I want to discuss with your legal guardian, Ho-ta-ru-chan...

\- Okita-san, I mean it.

\- You are no fun today, my little kitten.

\- Same goes for you, Okita-san.

They all started walking away but before they left the room Tono-sama's voice caught up with them:

\- I want to see you in my quarters tonight, girl – Hotaru looked over her shoulder and nodded:

\- Understood, my lord. 

 

***

 

The castle which consisted of a complex of buildings was vast and so they limited their sightseeing to the most important parts, such as the kitchen, training grounds, armoury, and stables. Wherever they went people recognised Hotaru instantly and greeted her with bright smiles and words of encouragement. It was pretty obvious to Souji that she was quite popular among the castle's inhabitants but he couldn't help a pang of jealousy when the soldiers from different squads chatted her up. She was nothing but polite and at the same time ever since they arrived there was this thick wall between the two of them which seemed to be growing with every passing hour. He couldn't quite wrap his mind around it, and before he even got a chance to ask her, the day changed into the night and they arrived at their quarters. Hotaru bowed politely, wished them all good-nights and was gone. He knew that she was supposed to meet with Tono-sama, still, her attitude was pissing him off. He laughed bitterly. 'Who would have thought that I will end up so worked up over some foolish girl' he thought angrily picking up his sword and heading off to the training room. He walked quickly and decided on a whim that a good ol' sword practice would help him remove some of the tension he felt. He entered the room and started his warm-up routine. The familiar moves helped him relax and clear his thoughts. Souji knew that Hotaru wasn't just 'some foolish girl'. Deep down in his heart, he knew all to well that for him she was one of a kind. He swung his katana and then it came to him that no matter how hard he would try, she would still slip away. It was like this with her from the very beginning but why didn't he realise it sooner? To him, she was like a dream or even better like a gust of wind. A powerful breeze that hit him, and was bound to be gone before he could even comprehend what had actually transpired. Lost in his thoughts he felt another presence a moment too late so before he managed to whirl around someone had poked him in the back of his head with a wooden stick. Souji turned his blood boiling but stopped in his track when he noticed Sanan-san.

\- Your posture was all wrong – said the man looking disapprovingly from behind his glasses – Got something on your mind?

\- Someone, not something – Souji replied without thinking much and was regretting it a mere second later.

\- Oh? Someone you say – Sanan-san looked at him coldly and then his gaze softened as he walked towards wooden benches he barely whispered – Hotaru-chan can be a handful from time to time – the older man passed a bottle of water to Souji and watched him gulping it down.

\- She called you 'Sensei' before... Were you her private teacher or something?

\- You could say so...

\- What did you teach her?

\- I taught her to kill – Sanan-san said with no emotion. And yet, Souji could swear that there was something in his eyes. He wasn't sure but it might have been guilt or some sort of longing.

\- When she came here almost 5 years ago, she was a broken kid... Riding with Midori she kept smiling but only to him and Fujimon. For the rest of us, she had nothing but a fake grimace, an involuntary twitch or a muscle cramp that never actually reached her eyes. A kid of war so to speak.

\- Was it really that bad? - Souji asked yet Sanan-san didn't grace him with an answer. He merely continued his story in a calm voice:

\- It took us several months to gain her trust and I think that it was only when my lord decided that she should polish her combat skills that she began to open up little by little. So it became my responsibility to work with her and show her some sword styles and also take over her general education.

\- Hmm, Hotaru is a rather smart, little kitten – Souji smiled tenderly, but the smile died on his lips when he noticed the other man's expression.

\- Too smart, don't you think?

\- What do you mean?

\- When she came here she already knew how to read and write, not only that. She was good at geography, maths, and biology. She was passionate about this country's history and political affairs and her manners... They were impeccable. She played piano, guitar and knew how to dance, and all she ever said about her family was that they used to live in the capital.

\- Your point being? - despite himself, Souji couldn't quite keep his anger from showing in his tone. For some reason, he really didn't like what Sanan-san was suggesting. But why was he not happy about it? Why did he even care? 'Is it because she didn't tell me as well? Because when it comes to her family, she keeps me in the dark like the rest of her acquaintances?' Souji furrowed his eyebrows and looked at the other man. Immediately he felt even more frustrated because the bastard in front of him was observing him with the kind of face one would make when an interesting experiment was unfolding before them. Souji loved to tease other people, loved to push their buttons and waited to see what would happen. Yes, he loved that, but he would not have it the other way around. Being on the receiving end annoyed him beyond belief.

\- My point is that I can't think of many families in the capital which could afford that kind of education for their daughters.

\- What are you trying to say?

\- Nothing. Nothing at all. Maybe just that things are not always what they seem to be at a first glance – the older man finished quietly - You should take a rest. I'm sure that you are tired after the journey.

Before Souji came up with more questions, Sanan-san was gone, leaving the younger man alone in the now empty training room. Alone with the uneasiness and thousands of question marks whirling in his head.


	13. Rose Castle part 2

Despite it still being a winter, the nights weren't as cold as before and Hotaru already felt the faint smell of the upcoming spring in the air. Yes, maybe she was being a bit naïve or romantic but ever since she was a child she loved the months when one season was slowly coming to an end and the other one about to begin. Of course, it wasn't easy to describe the scent of spring but there was something more to this statement than mere wishful thinking. From time to time, you could feel the warmth within the gusts of the winter winds. That's why she wasn't particularly surprised when she entered lord's sleeping quarters and noticed the sliding doors leading to the rose garden were wide open. Slowly she crossed the room and went out to the terrace. The man whom she thought of as a father was leaning against one of the pillars that supported the roof of this balcony. His eyes were closed and he looked eerie in the silver moonlight that bathed everything around them. Hotaru sighed quietly when her gaze landed on the roses. They weren't blooming of course, yet still, their stalks covered the earth and climbed up the walls adorned with white and silver frost ornaments. She inhaled deeply letting the cold air fill her lungs to the brim and then she quietly exhaled with her eyes closed. When she opened them again, she was looking straight into the ruby eyes of her lord.

\- It took you a really long time to came back to me, kid.

\- Yes, my apologise, sir. Not everything went according to my original plan.

\- Hmm, and the guys?

\- What about them, sir?

\- Don't play dumb, girl. You know full well what I mean. They are ruthless killers and you brought them here without so much as a thought of enlisting them. They could be useful for our cause – he was watching her intently and Hotaru really felt as if he was trying to read her mind.

\- My Lord, I don't wish for them to be part of the Resistance. It's not their fight and I don't have any intention of making them part of this war.

\- Is that so? Any particular reason for that or are you just that generous? - she looked at him in silence for several long seconds before averting her gaze.

\- I don't want to see them die.

\- Yhm.

\- And so I don't want them to enlist, people die here and I don't need to see my friends paying for my selfishness.

\- I don't care either way, kid. But you need to realise that we don't have a place here for free-loaders. If they are not fighting for us, they cannot stay here.

\- I'm aware of that. I was thinking of giving the land you granted me to Kondou-san. His dream is to create a place for orphans and you know that my friend, Tsune, is running a daycare house for kids there... It's a win-win situation for everyone.

\- Is it really?

\- What do you mean by that? - Hotaru snapped which was really not like her. Tono-sama watched her carefully and she just cursed under her breath. She never was any good with hiding her feelings from him and now was not an exception.

\- Won't you be sad when they are gone? - he whispered lightly, yet his eyes were deadly serious.

\- No, I won't – she scuffed not even trying to keep up with the etiquette – I will be broken-hearted.

 

***

 

Hijikata pinched the bridge of his nose for what seemed even to himself like a thousandth time this day. And it wasn't a noon yet. After the sightseeing with Hotaru the other day, he found himself drawn to the training grounds. Well, it wasn't like he could help himself, he was after all first and for most a teacher. Even though he was reluctant to admit that in public that's how he always thought of himself. Yes, he was a warrior and this determined the way he lived his life but he was truly in his own element when he had the chance to train recruits. That's why it was so harsh after the Massacre when their rights to be part of this caste were revoked. They had to stop the recruitment process and from then on things went south. Now, being here in this castle which seemed to be pulsating with feelings like honour, pride and bloodlust he found himself invigorated. And precisely that feeling caused his eyebrows to frown. Not so long ago coming to this place would have made his day, he would have been truly happy under his serious mask-like face. But that wasn't the truth now. This did not happen. That's because he knew his best friend and person he admired the most lost the will to fight. Was it the imprisonment that changed Kondou's attitude? Hijikata did not know for sure and to be quite frank, on a morning like this one, he could not care less. Normally, he wasn't a man who would pay attention to the feelings no matter his own or others. No, he was a man of duty, living in a world where your honour meant more than your life. But he knew that somewhere along the road that was supposed to lead them to the great deeds on a battlefield and glory afterlife, Kondou stopped caring about it. He could see the longing on his friend's face when they were passing by families with kids playing cheerfully around as if the war wasn't even that real. And then Kondou started again with his talk about the dojo, about how they could teach boys and girls how to hold their heads high and yes, in theory, that was part of his dream as well. But that was a plan for a long lonely nights after the war after he fulfilled his duty to the country and to the late king whom he admired so much. A retirement plan, not a valid future. In his head, he always thought of this plan as a dream that he most likely wouldn't be able to realise because deep down in his heart he was convinced that sooner or later he would find his death on a battlefield. But now it wasn't so certain as he thought merely a year ago. No, now it seemed that he would be following his friend to this peaceful life at the countryside somewhere away from the front line. He sighed again. Surprisingly the most difficult part wasn't his own fate that so didn't fit with what he had imagined for himself years ago. Nope, that wasn't the biggest problem. What pained him the most was to see all the guys following his and Kondou's footsteps. The serious Saito for whom honour and fight for a cause he believed in was so important that it became his self-defining feature; the hot-headed Heiskue who was still looking for a place for himself, desperately trying and failing to understand the world around him; good-hearted Shinpachi who felt responsible for them all; Sano with his good nature and the need to protect those who he held dear... But it was Souji who worried him the most. The cruel yet so caring boy whose family left him in their care all those years ago... The boy who closed off his heart and grown to be a great man filling others hearts with fear and utmost respect. He who deep down was still that lost boy with no family to depend on and no friends to confide in. And yet, despite this unfair start he finally found a person who challenged him, who pulled him out of his comfort zone and put him on the spot. Who clearly managed to warm her way into this cold and lost heart. And that person was staying behind – that Toshi was sure of. He might have had some hope on his way here but when he saw her in her gear proudly standing before the former king's retainer, he just knew that she wouldn't budge from her destiny. And yes, in his mind that was Kondou's biggest sin, this great selfishness of his and lack of care for those boys' hearts and minds.

\- Seems like you have something on your mind, Hijikata-san – a cold quiet voice stopped him from reminiscing more. Toshi turned into that direction and saw Sanan-san standing a few steps behind him and observing him carefully. The man was giving off this subtle vibe but there was something about his demeanour that made you think of a hawk.

\- Good morning, Sanan-san. I didn't notice you before.

\- Well, since I got injured people tend to do that – he said gesturing to his hand in the sling. He was smiling but you could see a spiteful spark in his eyes and then it dawned on Toshi that the two of them were probably quite similar. Both not able to follow their dreams.

\- Is there a chance that you will be able to hold a sword again? - the eyes behind glasses narrowed dangerously at the impertinence of this question yet he still replied calmly:

\- One needs both hands to hold a katana so that would be a no. But I guess that we are similar in this manner, aren't we? Not able to fulfill our duties.

\- Guess we are – Hijikata whispered knowing his companion could hear him. They both turned their gazes to the grounds in front of them where young men were gathered in a circle. There in the middle of all of them stood a small figure and even from the distance, they knew who it was. The golden strands of hair were sparkling in the winter sun and the wind carried her voice to their ears.

 

***

 

\- Guys, today will be working in pairs – Hotaru raised her voice so that everyone gathered around could hear her clearly – You did the warm-up routine so now I want to see what you've been up to when I wasn't here. I will be walking in-between you and giving you corrections. Please be patient with me and remember that I don't want to see any low blows. Understood?

\- Yes, ma'm – their shout out was louder than she expected but to her ears, it was a beautiful song. She missed this so much. The atmosphere, the team spirit, the faces of her comrades, the feeling of being needed and wanted. She craved this warm acceptance of other human beings. To her, this was the feeling most akin to that of being among your family. She was walking slowly between them and the looks of admiration she could see in their eyes helped her to come to terms with the decision she made the other day. Her heart would have to wait for the time when this war ends. She would not allow herself to love and let that selfish feeling rule her heart before she accomplished her mission. She spun around ducking from the wooden sword that one of her students aimed at her.

\- Good thinking but you were too obvious. I could see where you were going with this from a mile – she said calmly.

\- But ma'm... - the guy in front of her didn't have a chance to finish his sentence. With a quick move she hit his training sword and in the next second, he was on his knees in front of her staring fearfully at the tip of her bokken.

\- You talk too much, boy, when you should be concentrating on your opponent's actions. Excuses won't save you out there – she said helping him up from the ground. In the corner of her eye, she noticed a familiar silhouette.

\- We will stop here for today. We start tomorrow at the same time. You are all dismissed.

The guys started chatting with one another and gathering up their equipment. Hotaru manoeuvred her way between them in order to reach the person who caught her attention a minute earlier. There was no point in avoiding him any more and though she knew it would be painful later on, she decided that she didn't want to waste the small amount of time they still had together on a pointless bickering.

\- You seem to be all too happy when these boys give you so much attention, my little kitten – his teasing voice made her heart skip a bit. She looked up straight into his emerald eyes and smiled brightly:

\- Got a problem with that, Okita-san?

 

***

 

Several days had past and the two of them got into the routine of practicing swordplay and hand-to-hand combat early in the morning. Each day they would wake up before everyone else and head to the spacious sparring room. Okita would wait for the girl in front of her bedroom but more often than not he would be leaving the room with her. No matter what everybody was saying, Hotaru really cherished those moments. Both of them would talk a lot about everything and nothing at the same time. And then Souji would guide her and give her some useful tips and corrections. His fighting style was the opposite of Hajime's and where the black-haired swordsman was calm and meticulous, Souji was cocky and bold. She still remembered her first impression of him and even after all those months, she struggled to find a better-matching word than a fire. He was like a flame burning with all those unspoken desires and emotions, all buried under a thin layer of ash – his sanity.

This day was no different and they started their routine from a couple of warm-up exercises. Hotaru felt the hot rush of blood and ache in her muscles. She still had some troubles with using her left arm, especially all quick and erratic movements still caused her some strain but that was not much in comparison with how she started some months ago when they first met. Okita-san showed her how to train her body so that with every day she was becoming stronger and stronger. Still, she couldn't afford being distracted because Okita-san wasn't going to go easy on her. He was standing in front of her with his hands loose at his sides but in his eyes, she could see his steel-will and determination. She heard a noise outside the building and just for a moment averted her eyes from him. That was enough for him to attack. 'Fuck' she thought to herself avoiding his fist by an inch. She hated this because with him she always was on defense. He was coming at her constantly, not giving her enough time to breath let alone gather her thoughts. In that way, their stand-offs felt primal as everything she did was based purely on instinct. She took a step back and then threw herself at him trying to pin him to the matt. And it worked, sort of, because for a second or two she was sitting on top of him with her whole body serving as a weight to hold him in one place. She was about to say something cocky but then she noticed the look in his eyes and felt her body tensed in the anticipation of another failure. All of that because he was chuckling from under her, amusement and awe flickering in his eyes.

\- I never took you for that type of straightforward girl, Ho-ta-ru-chan – the lopsided smile graced his lips.

\- That's because I'm not – Hotaru said much quicker than she wanted.

\- I'm just... - but before she managed to utter another word, the world turned upside down and she felt herself being pulled with it. The next thing she knew, she was laying on the ground, stuck under his body with no hope to escape.

\- I kind of like this position – he whispered into her ear and she felt her cheeks turning red from embarrassment - Looking at you from above. I could definitely get used to that and you, my little kitten, should definitely get used to that - with that being said he pressed his lips against hers and she just knew she was doomed. She didn't know how to refuse him and to be frank, she just hoped that she would never have to learn about that. 

 

***

 

The guys were sitting in the common room which was situated in the part of the castle where all their sleeping quarters were. Hotaru excused herself earlier that evening as she had a meeting with other captains to attend to. All guys were beyond tipsy but Saitou honestly thought that they deserved to relax. The only other person missing beside Hotaru was Kondou-san. By now they all sort of got used to it. Really, they never discussed it with each other, yet they knew that everyone in their gang would follow his lead. Heiskue gulped down another cup of sake as if it was water not alcohol and once again Hajime was amazed at the youngster resistance. It was a quiet night in the castle, yet you could feel some tension in the air. For some time now, the news was coming from the border carried by waves of people who washed the castle and neighbouring villages like the tide washes the shore. It seemed like the moods in the capital changed with Makishima adopting the hard stance against the Resistance and its sympathisers. Obviously, neither of them had the full view of the situation as Hotaru never discussed politics with them. That was another thing that Hajime couldn't quite understand. Why was she so adamant about not letting them get involved? Shouldn't she be more pushy and try to recruit them for the cause? Instead, she did the exact opposite even going so far as to actually prevent any of them of part-taking in the training with the rest of the troops. Saitou really wanted to ask her about this but being himself each time he got the chance he would shy away from it, instead settling on a simple role of an observer. Yet, somehow this night was different and with every cup of sake he drank the urge to know and understand was getting better of him. That's why when all of the guys hit their rooms and fell asleep, he got up and quietly left the room. He managed to cross from the wing they were staying at to the corridor leading into captains' quarters when he was stopped by another one who apparently couldn't sleep that night as well.

\- Fancy meeting you here, Saitou-san – Midori said looking at him with a mild interest – Troubles with sleeping? I may have something for that – he added smiling calmly.

\- That's not what I need. I was hoping to talk to Tachibana-kun.

\- Were you now? Hmm, I'm afraid that won't be possible. Hotaru-chan is asleep already. Why don't you wait until morning? - Saitou didn't believe a word of what the man just said.

\- I see, indeed, it's late already. But since we met perhaps you will be able to satisfy my curiosity, Midori-san – silver-grey eyes locked with his but after a short pause the doctor showed him the doors on the left.

\- Then why don't we sit and drink some hot tea while we are at it? I have a feeling that answering your questions may take longer than we both dare to think. 

 

***

 

A drop of sweat fell down from his forehead and onto the ground. In the glass surface of the window before him, he could see his own reflection. It was a pathetic look if he was honest with himself. Long silky black hair which he usually wore loose were tight up in a low pony-tail on his back. He removed the sling before he started his routine but whenever he tried to grab the sword with his injured arm, the pain was unbearable. Again, he tried to keep the sword straight in front of him and he despised himself for being so weak when the torn muscles gave in under the weapon's weight. He shivered from anger... For how long was he to remain like this? Would he become one of those useless advisors who only ever talk big, never actually experiencing the fight? Sanan-san knew his worth and was sure that with his cunning mind he would always be of use to Tono-sama. Yet that thought wasn't exactly reassuring. It couldn't make him feel better when every day he saw ducklings heading to the front to sacrifice themselves so that an old man like him could live comfortably within these stone walls.

\- I was looking for you everywhere, Sensei – Hotaru said from where she stood at the doorstep.

\- I thought we could practice together before the next assignment – she continued not noticing or not showing that she noticed his struggle. Instead, she came closer and put the bag she had with her on one of the wooden benches, next to the things he brought earlier with himself. He squinted in disbelief as to how oblivious she could sometimes be but then he decided to indulge her on a whim. Why not? In the end that was what their relationship was all about. Him being sensei and her being his only student.

\- Well, if you are here already, young lady, we should run through the sequence we were practicing before you took off.

\- Yes, sir – she said eagerly and smiled at him. He reciprocated despite himself.

In the next minute, she was standing in the middle of the room with her eyes covered under a piece of cloth. Before she departed on her last assignment they were practicing wielding a spear and that's why she was now holding it right in front of her. On his mark, she started the sequence from a series of spins. He could hear clearly the wheezing sound the spear was creating with every rotation and every turn. Yes, Hotaru was, by all means, remarkable and he was really proud seeing her putting to a good use all that they learned before. He shouted the name of a stance and she followed his words. Beautifully and with a grace of the royalty. Next, they moved to practice with a wooden sword with him still giving orders and her following without a fail.

They were practicing for a while now and Sanan-san could see that she was beginning to get tired. There was no point in forcing her more, not before the next mission which was fast approaching.

\- We can finish here for today, Tachibana-kun. If there's a need we will pick it up tomorrow or any other day.

\- Thank you, Sensei – she said catching her breath. They both walked to the benches and he tossed a bottle of water at her. She drank it thirstily, with a haste. He started to collect his things, planning on heading back to his room.

\- What are you doing, Sensei? - he turned around to look at her with the silent question on his lips.

\- I hope you are not thinking of going to sleep, are you? I might have finished my routine but you are far from that, Sensei – the silence that befell them after her last words played-out was truly scary. Sanan could feel his pent-up anger getting better over him. For the last couple of months, he was facing his own demise alone. Talks would die out whenever he entered a room with people turning their faces away from him, not willing to look him in the eye and state the obvious. And the obvious thing was that he was no longer a warrior, hell, he couldn't even be considered a teacher anymore. That's because he was no longer able to train someone from zero... Well, even now with Hotaru in front of him, he could only give her pointers on the stances she learned before because with his arm destroyed like this there was no chance he could show her some of the more advanced moves. And here she was, standing in front of him, talking some nonsense about his routine. Was she stupid? Did she lose her mind during her journey back here? Or was she always that cruel and he just didn't want to believe it before? He felt his hands tightening into fists and then he could no longer hold back:

\- Do you think this is funny, girl? - he barked letting his rage took over him. The girl in front of him didn't so much as flinch when he pushed her against the wall. There was no fear in her eyes when his fingers wrapped around her neck and squeezed her throat. He could feel his own fingernails digging deep into her white skin and breaking it.

\- How proud one has to be to say something like this to her master? - he hissed right into her ear angrily. He then felt something warm and sticky on the tips of his fingers and when he looked below he noticed the damage he'd done to her neck. He loosened his grip and took a step back, for the first time in his life feeling this embarrassed by his own actions. The slap which landed on his face had this surprisingly sobering up effect on him but it was her words that hit him hard:

\- I know no masters and I bow to no-one – her chilling tone and cold gaze made him shiver.

\- I have friends who I hold dear and for whom I'm willing to die. You, Sensei, are included on that list so please don't let me down.

With that said she took the towel and dipped its tip into the water. Then methodically she washed off the blood from her neck, making the marks of his fingers even more discernible. He averted his gaze not wanting to see what he'd done.

\- I'm sorry, Hotaru – he whispered full of shame – I didn't mean to let it all out on you... It's just that no amount of training will make any difference to me. I will never be able to wield katana again – his voice trailed off as the rummaging noise caught his full attention. He looked at the girl as she pulled out a long-shaped bundle from the bag she carried here before. She passed the thing to him and nodded with encouragement when he started unwrapping it.

\- There are all sorts of swords, Sensei. You don't need both hands to fight with some of them – a shy smile graced her lips when their gazes met. The bundle contained a foreign looking sword which handle was shorter than that of a katana. The blade was long crescent-shaped with a guard richly decorated with floral ornaments. Sanan-san sighed quietly and then he realised that up until now he was holding his breath in.

\- You don't need both hands to wield this saber – whisper only barely louder than the gust of wind.

\- And please don't think that I will let you off the hook that easily, Sensei – he felt his lips pulling up into a smirk.


	14. Rose Castle part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following chapter contains a scene for a mature audience. Please read at your own discretion. To be honest the scene in question was never part of the story layout that I had written down. I hesitated for a while after I wrote the part but then I thought to myself 'Let's just see where I can go with that'. BR, Thistle Weeds

Kondou always enjoyed long walks. Back in the days, he used to walk everywhere. Partly because he didn't have any other means of communication at his disposal, but partly because he loved it so much. It wasn't unusual for him to take a longer road just to have some time on his own to think. Yes, his thoughts always cleared when he was near nature and able to breath cold fresh air. That was his way of dealing with tension.

He knew that as a commander he had to keep his anxieties in check, yet ever since he was imprisoned he could feel the pressure in his heart rising with every passing day. Sitting in that bare cell he had more than enough time to think about his situation and life choices. It wasn't long before the realisation dawned upon him – he wasn't eager to fight any more.

His long strides carried him down the single paved road that led from the castle's ground uphill. He stopped when he reached what seemed to be an old hedge planted years ago. Kondou looked around for a bit and in the end he located the gate leading to the other side of the hedge. Hesitantly, he pushed it and entered the place. It was still a couple of hours left till the sunrise so at first he couldn't make out where he was. Then in the dusk his eyes noticed hundreds of piles of stones arranged neatly in mounds and barrows. Some of them looked like they were quite old overgrown with moss that was now frozen by the cold. Others seemed relatively new with the earth beneath them set still by the cold that withheld the passage of time. Hundreds of graves stretched over the horizon with no names or any other signs that could identify the bodies which lied down under.

\- Such a waste, isn't it? - the voice came from his left side. He faced that way and noticed Hotaru standing alone. Even from the distance he could still see drops of sweat on her forehead. It seemed as if she was freshly out of the gym. He didn't even want to think what could be the reason for her exercising so early in the morning.

\- Seems so, Hotaru-chan – he replied calmly letting his gaze fell back to the mounds in front of him - You must have known some of these men. I'm sorry for your loss, Hotaru-chan – she gave him a short nod as she approached him.

\- I knew most of them, but that's not the point, Kondou-san - now he was looking quizzically at her waiting for her follow up.

\- You are not interested in fighting Makishima – there was no question mark, just a statement.

\- No, I'm not. I'm an old man, Hotaru-chan. I don't want to see the people dear to me die for the cause I have no heart to fight for.

She nodded again and just stood there with him in silence. Side by side, they both watched how with every passing minute the dusk gave way to the light. Up until that moment everything was painted in different shades of grey, but now with the sun rising slowly, the colours became more defined. The grey of stones contrasted with the blueish tint of lichen and the dark green of the frozen moss. The earth turned from being pitched black to these warm brownish tones that stood up from beneath thin silver layers of frost. Up above, white clouds dipped in orange and golden hues were scattered over the cold blue sky. This peaceful and undisturbed view that was stretching in front of him cooled his thoughts a bit, yet in the end it wasn't able to cool down the fire in his heart. For the last couple of weeks, all he could see in his friend's eyes was a disappointment. Kondou knew that Toshi was discouraged by his lack of fighting spirit. It was plain as the day for him, the slightest twitch of a muscle in his jaw whenever Kondou would bring up his dream of creating the dojo and settling down somewhere in the countryside. Despite what everyone else thought, he wasn't doing it only for himself. He was doing it for all of them because he didn't want to see his boys getting hurt or killed. Unlike them, he used to serve a kind master. The kind master who had this almost magical power of capturing people's hearts. The very same kind master who was brutally murdered and who's all allies turned their back's on him and bowed to the usurper. This was the fate of every leader out there. The leader's life could only last as long as people's hearts and with every change in the hearts of the citizens the gruesome death was imminent. He didn't want to be a part of this cycle, he wanted a way out but not for his own sake. He wanted it for the sake of his boys whom he took in all those years ago. But it seemed that no-one could understand this selfish desire of his, no-one would bother to listen to him as all they could think of was honour and pride. Such stupid reasons to die for...

\- I understand – she muttered - And I want you, Kondou-san, to take them away from here and fast.

\- What do you mean, Hotaru-chan? - the warm gaze of his brown eyes crossed with her lime ones.

\- There's a land in the east, two-days ride from here – she rushed with explanation almost as if she was in a hurry for him to go - Here is the map and when you get to the village ask for Tsune at the inn. I sent a runner two days ago so she'd be informed about your arrival. On the outskirts, you will find an old house... I want you to take it as yours...

\- But Hotaru-chan...

\- Kondou-san – she interrupted him harshly – just do it. Take them with you and make sure they never come back here.

\- But why? - he asked. When he looked at her all other questions died on his lips. The ever-smiling girl was standing in front of him withholding the tears that threaten to fall down any second now.

\- Because I also don't want to see them die – she hissed before walking away.

 

****

 

Harada Sanouske couldn't understand what exactly was going on. Yesterday they were sitting and drinking joyfully with no intention of leaving this place any time soon, and now Kondou was beaming at them talking in loud voice about the land to the east where they could settle down. Everything seemed to be planned ahead and Sano couldn't help a painful throb deep in his heart. On the surface, it looked like it was Kondou who planned this out and who somehow managed to get a hold of a manor in the countryside but Sano knew better than that. It was clear to him that if he dug dipper, he would uncover the jade-eyed mastermind who had been their host until now. And she was nowhere to be found at the moment. Sano watched Okita who seemed unmoved by the events unfolding before them, yet he knew the guy for too long to believe his stoic mask was anything more than just that – a mask. He could see through it and he didn't like what was there – alone terribly wounded wolf who was now closing off his heart yet again. On the other hand, Hijikata was openly hurt and that he chose not to say anything was another proof of how disappointed he was. Shino was holding up alright and together with Heiskue and Raynouske they were making much of the ruckus outside. The only person who remained unfazed by the current situation was Saitou. Yesterday before Sano passed out on his futon he had heard the quiet steps in the corridor outside of his room and when he cracked open one of his eyes he noticed a shadow passing by. Of course, he could be mistaken but somehow he was convinced that it was Saitou. Where did he go? Who did he meet up with? What was that he had learned which allowed him to be so calm now.

\- We heard that you are leaving today – bright-haired head appeared in the doors followed by a black mess of unruly strands and onyx-black eyes hidden behind the glasses. Matsuoka and Yukimura entered the room holding some leather bags in their hands.

\- Lord, asked us to deliver these to you. Should be enough for the road ahead and even for a couple of days more – Matsuoka was still smiling cheerfully at them, yet his entire posture was giving off a contradictory vibe.

\- Will Hotaru-chan be coming to see us off? I wanted to say my good-bays to her before we leave – Heiskue's innocent question ticked everyone off. Harada watched closely how Matsuoka's face paled a bit and his gaze darted back, hopelessly trying to cover the mixed feelings he had about this entire act. Good, that Yukimura was ready to come to his rescue:

\- Sorry, guys. Hotaru and her team were dispatched earlier today on a reconnaissance mission. She wouldn't be back until tomorrow...

\- Well, that's a pity but she can always visit us at the manor – Kondou stepped in and with that Sano knew it was all outlined well before any of them could think about this.

He recalled his talk with Hotaru in the inn back when they were still traveling here. She said something about this being their chance for a tranquil life. He had to agree that on the paper it looked good, great even, but for some reason he couldn't find it in himself to be happy about this, to truly enjoy the chance they received. He got attached to the kid, needlessly, but still attached. There was no helping it that he felt as if he was leaving his daughter behind. What's worse he knew he wasn't leaving her in a safe-heaven. He scooped up all his belongings and started walking in the direction of stables and front yard. He didn't like this at all. It was all wrong and not how he'd imagined his peaceful future. In fact, for the first time in long, Harada Sanouske was angry.

 

***

 

From where she was standing Hotaru could see them preparing to leave. The horses were led by the page boys and at the moment, everyone was fixing their things to the saddles. Her eyes were fixed on the mahogany-haired man who didn't seem to be baffled in the slightest by the turn of events. She felt a slight pang in her chest. Was it guilt? Or was she simply angry at him that he could keep his cool even though her heart was being torn into pieces? For the last week she was preparing herself for this very moment and yet, she still couldn't stop her tears from falling down. The helpless anger, the hurt she felt, the love and passion, all of those feelings mixed with the tears running down her cheeks. She just couldn't stop the sobs from escaping her mouth so she covered her lips with both her hands and let herself slump behind the cold stone wall of the unused storage room from which she was watching them secretly. Only a couple more minutes and it wouldn't matter any more. Nothing would matter and she would be back to her old-self from before when she fell in love with the man who would call her his little kitten. Suddenly fear so great like she never knew before grasped her heart and she couldn't breathe normally. To her right she heard quick footsteps and seconds later in her line of sight she saw the man who was her doctor from as long as she could remember. Midori-san looked down at the girl taking in her state. Then he sat next to her and without looking at her he whispered:

\- If you were to cry so hard, why would you let them go? - his words were drowned by her sobs and the sound of hooves striking the stone-paved road below them. Long ago he decided that he wouldn't let this precious soul be harmed again and yet now, even with his vast knowledge there was nothing he could do to lessen the pain. Knowing this he simply leaned forward grabbing her chin with his hands. She looked at him startled not quite comprehending what he was about to do.

\- I can't make you forget, Hotaru-chan. But for sure I will help you heal – with this said, he dipped his head drawing her face closer at the same time. When their lips touched and he started kissing her, he could feel her body tensed under him, at first trying to fight the doctor. However, he held her in a steel-like grip, letting his lips wander down her neck sucking her skin lightly. She was still crying silently when he unbuttoned her shirt and removed her trousers but she wasn't fighting him any more. It was as if she understood what he was doing to her... For her... For this one time, he would become the wedge, the cold water that would cleanse her burnt up soul and the broken heart. His skillful fingers traveled down her belly, sliding beneath her underwear. Hotaru moaned quietly when he delicately pushed his finger in-between, playing with her masterfully. Midori knew exactly what he had to do to make her come. He wanted to tarnish her, to taint her with his own passion, to make her think only about him for the next long hour. And when he would finish with her she would emerge either completely broken, not able to live with herself for what she allowed him to do, or she would be stronger than she ever was. Listening to her quickened breath, he slid in another finger and watched with admiration how her body succumbed to the desire that was clearly burning in both of them. She then let her hands wander down his sides and to the buckle of his own trousers removing them with haste. Hotaru started kissing him fervently as if she was in hurry, running away from her own conscience and any remaining guilt. Their tongues intertwined hungrily fighting for domination, and with her free hand she grabbed his manhood and started pumping rhythmically. For his part the doctor sucked her breasts, biting her nipples from time to time and smiling against her hot sweaty skin when she just could not stop the moan of pleasure from escaping her mouth. He pressed her to the cold floor, removing any remaining clothes from both of them and thus gaining the view of her beautiful body not obscured by anything. He couldn't stop his mouth from stretching into a grin of his own, when she gestured him to stand and then, kneeling in front of him, took him into her mouth. Did she ever do that to Okita-san? Midori wouldn't know but that was beside the point. Right now, at this very moment, he felt as if he was the king himself, with his manhood being caressed and licked by the golden-hair girl. Her warm tongue wandering along his shaft, and her small pearl-like teeth playing jokingly with him. One more suck and he just couldn't take it any more. It was as if he forgot why he came here and what purpose did he have in the very beginning. It didn't matter to him that she was clearly in love with someone else and that he himself and what they were doing right now were simply means for her to keep herself from going insane. Again he pinned her down to the floor, opening her thighs to clear the way to her entrance leaving it wide open. He looked at her and noticed in her eyes that she hesitated, trying to cross her legs but he was stronger and far more experienced at this game. He knew that he just had to take her all the way to the very end. Made her lose herself in the spur of the moment and heat. And to do that he kissed her thighs, licking away the mixture of sweetness and salt that spilled from inside her. Then he bit her clitoris ever so slightly, earning himself another deep sigh that escaped her lips. Hearing her moan in pleasure, with her hips rising up and down steadily to give him a better access to her womanhood, he could feel his dick hardening, immediately responding to any and all reaction of her aroused body. Was he in love with the girl in front of him? He himself didn't know. All he knew was that he would never be able to forget what they did today. Overcoming the last ounce of her hesitation, he grabbed her arms and restrained them above her head with one of his hands. Midori then looked her deep in the eyes, leaning in to kiss her again. When their tongues started playing and he felt her relax against his grip, he decided to go for it. Without any warning, he thrust himself deep into her, forcing his way in. She let out a short scream which he drowned immediately covering her lips with his own. And so he started moving rhythmically, forcefully, almost as if he wanted to mutilate her, to leave a mark of his own on this remarkably innocent body of hers. He could feel the walls of her womanhood tightening around his shaft with every shove he made. At this point both of them were breathing with difficulties, their bodies shining from sweat sparkling in the winter sun that stood high over the horizon. From beneath her doctor, Hotaru could see the cold blue sky undisturbed by any clouds. With every push, she felt her heart becoming lighter and lighter, the tears drying under her accidental lover's hot breath. Did she ever think that she would end up on this cold floor with Midori's full length buried deep inside her? Maybe. He was a handsome man after all and she remembered her childish fascination with this beautiful and cold doctor of hers. Did she ever think that she herself would be trying to forget Okita's touch by letting her close friend violate her like that? No, she certainly did not. Was she already regretting what she had done? Perhaps at first but with every kiss, every caress and every thrust bringing her the guilty pleasure of being able to let go, she felt more powerful than ever before. Once again, Midori-san had pushed her boundaries to the limits she didn't know even existed. Their gazes locked in a silent agreement that this hour they just shared would remain their secret till the end of their lives. With that, she wrapped her thighs around Midori's lower back, drawing him as near as possible, seemingly wanting to melt into one being with him. He pressed his lips against her neck, his hot breath playing on her vulnerable skin, his penis digging deep into her almost as if he wanted to impale her. She was pressed against the floor, with the weight of his body caging her underneath him, moaning his name and letting her nails scratch his back deeply. With the next push, she felt her sanity crack, walls of her vagina clenching around his whole length in a pulsating rhythm of their desires, hearing her own strangled scream coming from far away. She caught Midori's gaze and saw a content smile stretching across his lips when his juice ruptured inside her and then trickled down her thighs and onto the floor. The doctor removed his manhood slowly, kissing down the traces of tears from her cheeks. Could she love the man in front of her? No, she didn't think so. But she was certain that one day she would be able to repay him for his kindness.


	15. The Flaw

Later that day Hotaru and her new crew departed from the castle, going in the exact opposite direction that her friends followed a couple of hours before. She took with her Fujimon who promised that he would make sure she came back sound and safe from this reconnaissance mission. After Midori saw them off he busied himself with preparing all sorts of medicines and ointments as he once again took upon himself the role of the doctor. Those important though mundane tasks took up all his time and it wasn't until well in the evening when he had the chance to recall the events of the day. He was standing in front of the mirror in his private bathroom, letting the water drip from his hair and limbs and down onto the ground. When he stretched his hand to grab a towel, in the reflection he could see regularly-spaced traces left by Hotaru's cat-like nails. He smiled faintly recalling what transpired between them in that unused storage room. 'I slept with the daughter of the man I looked up to when I was a youngster. I knew the fragile state she was in and instead of hugging her closely, telling her that everything will be all right, I shamelessly decided to make her mine. The girl eighteen years my junior'. Thinking that he looked straight into his own eyes reflecting in the smooth silver surface of the mirror in front of him. He felt empty. Slowly he put on louse yukata and went to his bedroom. On his way, he passed an open chest that stood in the corner of the room and absent-mindedly picked up one of the bottles containing strong wines he received from various people for some favours in the past. He opened the bottle and took a long, satisfying sip before he sat down on his own bed. The light of the only candle that was still lit in the room was shimmering, losing its strength with every move he made. Partially because of that he decided against reading anything, simply choosing to drink his wine alone. Whenever he closed his eyes he could see the golden strands scattered across the grey dusted floor underneath him. He could hear her hushed voice muttering his name. Recalling how her hot and painful tears slowly dried out with his every touch made him smile. He then opened his eyes wide realizing that he was wrong all along. He did not fuck the precious daughter of his childhood hero. No. He made love to her in the way he had never made to any other woman before. A bitter laugh escaped his lips when he realized that he may never again lay a finger on her. When she returned, they would be back to their old-selves, playing the roles of the doctor and the little patient he cared for more than he could ever imagine.

 

***

 

The woman's scream cut the silence like a knife cuts a throat. It always amazed him just how hard it was to give birth to another human being. In this world, men tended to look down on women but ever since he became a doctor he understood that they all should think twice before doing that. A woman's body was an amazing device, so giving, so beautiful and so strong at the same time. But the fact that women were able to give birth to another creature was a miracle in itself. Even now, just standing by the midwife and observing how the lady in front of him was fighting he found himself dumbfounded and in awe. This battle already lasted dozens of hours but within the next two everyone gathered in this spacious room would be awarded the most astonishing sound the world ever heard. The sound of the newborn child's first cry.

 

***

 

\- Midoli-san! Midoli-san! Did you see? - he looked in the direction where the voice came from and soon he noticed a little girl running towards him at her full speed.

Before he had any time to prepare, she launched herself as a bullet high in the air, hitting him hard with her small body. Instinctively, he wrapped one of his arms around her, steadying both of them with the other hand he placed on the desk behind him.

\- Hotaru-chan, the young lady like you should not be behaving like this! - the housekeeper she came with was clearly terrified at the action of the child who was now hugging him tightly, clearly feeling safe in his hold.

\- Like what? - she asked intrigued by the uneasiness painted all over her keeper's face.

\- Well, young ladies like you should not be running around and hugging carelessly men, even if the said men are as respectable as Midori-sensei here.

\- Why not? Hotalu likes Midoli-san! - the honest reply and the deepening blush on the maid's face made the young doctor chuckle.

\- It's fine, it's fine. I'm always happy when my dear friend Hotaru-chan visits me.

\- But doctor...

\- As I said, it's fine already. I will bring her back home. You may go and run the errands I'm sure you have, miss.

\- But...

\- Off you go – he said in a more brusque manner than he had originally intended. Still, the maid was starting to piss him off. Who was she to judge what the two of them could and could not do when they were together? He was there when his little princess was born and he could only hope that he would be there when she dies. Other people had nothing to do with it. Plus, he really enjoyed observing how her mind worked, with every passing day capable of grasping more and more of what was happening around her. When the doors closed behind the housekeeper, Midori sat the girl on the desk in front of him.

\- So what was that I was supposed to see? - he asked with a warm smile and his little patient smiled back at him immediately.

\- Hotalu was playing in the galden when she found this – she stretched her small fist in front of him and then ever so slowly opened it. On her palm was laying a dazzling stone in the shade that was remarkably close to the colour of her hues.

\- It looks like you found a jade, my lady – Midori said looking carefully at the rock.

\- Jade? Is it plecious, Midoli-san? - she spattered rounding all 'r' sounds that were difficult for her ever since some of her teeth fell out. He couldn't bring himself to think anything more than that his little patient was really adorable.

\- Yes, indeed, the stone you found is quite precious. You should treasure it well, Hotaru-chan – he said while ruffling her hair. He then took up some papers from his desk and turned his back to her in order to store them safely. After all, Hotaru possessed the extraordinary power to wreak havoc wherever she appeared. To the point that he sometimes found himself wondering if by any chance she was a mononoke or oni instead of a human child.

\- Then Midoli-san should keep it – she said simply and when he turned on his heel he saw her smiling brightly at him.

\- Me?

\- Yes, Midoli-san.

\- But why would you want to give it to me?

\- Because Midoli-san is my plecious doctol – the girl replied with no hesitation.

 

***

The doctor was wandering through the corridors of the manor. The family liked to spend their leisure time here during the summer months. He would usually travel with them as the family's doctor but he would lie if he were to say that he enjoyed these trips. All because his benefactors weren't here alone. He wouldn't mind spending his summer in this magnificent house with his little patient and her parents. No, with them alone he knew it would be an enjoyable stay because even though their social standing was clearly different, they treated him as their equal and respected his vast knowledge. What he didn't like were the cousins of the young lady who would usually stay for the whole summer with them at the manor. Even that statement wasn't exactly true when he reflected on it honestly. He didn't mind all of the brothers except for the second one. He was Hotaru's tutor and the girl clearly loved him with all the might of her small heart. People who didn't know better found it endearing but Midori wasn't part of that crowd. He couldn't stay calm every time he caught the young master looking intensely at the little girl in front of him. That particular day the doctor was aimlessly walking through the corridors when he heard an enjoyable note being played on the piano. Without sparing his actions another thought he walked into that direction. He stopped dead in his track when he noticed the pair sitting in front of the piano. He was sure they couldn't hear him but still, he steadied his breath and watched silently as the girl played on the instrument. She was sitting on the man's laps, smiling brightly at him, so innocent and elegant under the hot summer sun. When she finished her song, the two of them sat in silence for a couple of long minutes... The young man stroking her hair, and then kissing the small of her neck as a lover would do. Then Midori heard him say:

\- I need to go now, Hotaru. But I will be back. When I'm back will you go with me?

\- Of course, that Hotaru will go. Hotaru loves anioue. Can Mommy and Daddy come as well?

From where he was standing, Midori could not see the face of the man and yet somehow he felt like he had just witnessed something terrible.

 

***

 

The next time he saw her, she was twelve years old, standing alone in front of a man that was easily twice her size and more. At first, Midori thought that he was watching a young boy who was about to be crushed by the giant but in the next second he caught the youngster's gaze and found himself drowning in the vast sea of the spring green. He recognized her without a fail even though the man's clothes she was wearing did a fairly good job at hiding her gender. That very moment he couldn't decide whether he was happy to see her alive or terrified knowing that she had survived the Massacre. When he found her at the back of the stage and first saw her bright smile, he decided that he would never think about such irrelevant things again. From now on he would cherish the second chance at living with her the fate gave him without ever questioning if she would have been better off dead.

 

***

 

The barely audible sound of careful footsteps in front of his room's door was what awaken him that night. The fire of the only candle he left lit died out while he was in his wine-induced slumber. The door cracked open and in the stream of light that poured in he could see the elegant silhouette of the only person he really wanted to see but whom he thought would not be back and next to him especially in his bedroom. Carefully, closing the door behind her, Hotaru stood silently bathed in the moonlight. The silver light sipping through the window coloured her skin and hair turning her into a truly exquisite lady of the winter. She was clad in a thin nightgown and even from the distance, he could see her darkened nipples and the line of her womb poorly hidden under the white cloth. The two of them were watching each other closely in a tense silence that promised some sort of resolution.

\- What are you doing here, Hotaru-chan? - he decided to break the impasse mostly because as much as he was enjoying the tension, he wasn't entirely sure how long he would be able to keep his cool. He had to know what was her purpose in coming here in the middle of the night.

\- Am I not welcome here? - she said in a low hoarse voice not averting her eyes from him even for a second. He felt like her words reverberated in the deepest corners of his very soul, the seducing tone making its impact on his manhood immediately.

\- It should be clear to you, my lady, that you are more than welcome in here - Midori chuckled lightly and then nonchalantly gestured at his own yukata. The fabric bulged at the level of his hips. Hotaru felt her cheeks flushed but she couldn't turn her gaze away from him. She inhaled deeply and then crossed the room at a lightning speed. Before he managed to think of anything let alone brace himself for the impact, she landed on top of him, with her thin legs straddling his lower body, and her hips weighing him down. He could feel his nostrils filling up with her scent and the sensation of her warm skin against his body was amazing. She then placed her hands on his chest moving the textile away so that she could touch his naked skin.

\- I cannot stop thinking about him, Midori-san – she said looking him straight in the eye.

\- I know that I'm being unfair by coming here and taking advantage of you. I wouldn't do that if I thought that you were against it. Knowing that I am in love with another man, that I want another man, and that I simply found pleasure in your burning desire and thought of having your body and mind for my own, would you still fuck me breathless, Midori-san? - he looked at her with bewilderment, astonished by her honest words and the curse she awkwardly used. Then he felt his lips pulling up into a satisfied smirk.

\- That would be a no – he replied calmly, enjoying the effect his refusal had on her. For a moment she looked as if he knocked out all of the air from her lungs but he didn't let her hang for too long – I would be happy to make love to you for as many times as you let me, Hotaru-chan – when he finished his last sentence, he could see a smile forming on her lips and a naughty sparkles lighting up her hues.

\- Then I guess, we have many enjoyable nights ahead of us, my doctor – she murmured against his lips. He didn't have to be told that twice and so without further ado, he let his left hand slide against her thigh and up to her waist, pressing her face to his own with his right hand. Her soft lips rushed against his felt even better than the first time because now they were promising him more of these precious moments. At the back of his head, he did think to himself that he had better not fall for the alluring woman in front of him. Then he felt her untying the robe of his yukata and sliding it down so that mere seconds later he laid naked in front of her, with his own cock standing up high in the air and betraying that all of his earthly desires were now concentrated in the maiden in front of him. With a quick, skilled movement, Hotaru removed her nightgown and threw it on the floor next to the bed. She then started kissing the doctor's neck and chest ever so slowly drawing farther and farther away from his impatient lips. For the second time in the last twelve hours she licked his dick seductively, at first hesitantly and then seeing him respond to her caress, she simply put his entire length in her mouth. Oh, how angry she was at Okita-san and that he simply followed Kondou without sparing as much as a single thought to what the two of them had here. Yes, she was furious with him and she felt like she wanted to hurt him badly. Although he couldn't see her now, the irrational thought of doing something she knew he would be mad about made her broken heart feel much much better. Feeling the tension in her companion's manhood, she shifted upwards so that again she was on top of him with her entrance lingering above him. Midori let out another sigh, his heavy breath cutting the silence around them. She dipped her hips a bit so that she brushed his tip with her wetness, playing with the doctor's plain desire and alluring to what else she had to offer. Then she leaned her head closer to his face, placing a delicate peck on the top of his mouth and then deepening the kiss. She thought that she had everything under control but then his hands grabbed her butt and before she understood what he was doing, Midori pulled her hips down with the immense force. She could not withhold the deep moan. She looked at him and was slightly baffled when she saw the undecipherable expression on his face. Hotaru being herself decided not to worry about it, instead concentrating all her efforts on her hips gaining a steady rhythm and feverishly kissing and sucking his lips. Midori's hands were wandering around her body, tracing every curve it had to offer and she could only hope that he would understand that she was merely trying to repay his kindness.

 

***

 

They played for a couple of hours, exploring each other's bodies and learning their boundaries so it wasn't that surprising that when he woke up the next morning, the winter sun was already shining brightly outside. Midori laid motionless watching the girl next to him with fascination. Everything about her was so contradictory that even though he knew her the longest, he was still positive he would never be able to comprehend her entirely. Delicately he stretched his hand to stroke her cheek. She shifted slightly under his touch, still fast asleep. In the silence of this peaceful winter morning, he could clearly hear her mutter the other man's name.


	16. Dead Man's Winter

The lonely figure was walking slowly towards an abandoned manor hidden deep in the mountains. Even though everywhere else winter was coming to an end, here in this treacherous land it seemed like the icy lady still had a strong grip on everything around. The young man in his late twenties was moving up the hill steadily not paying attention to the blizzard that was gaining its speed. In front of him, snowflakes were whirling in the mid-air, rapidly changing directions with every gust of wind. It looked as if the mother nature herself couldn't quite decide where she wanted to send them and as a result, this raw weather engulfed him. How many years had passed since the last time he came here? Cautiously watching every step he took, he finally reached the gate. It was locked but that wasn't a trouble at all. After all, he did have the key. With no hurry in his movements, he drew out the metal key ring and fumbled with if for a couple of seconds before he found what he was looking for. He inserted the silver key into the lock and then turned it. From within the building, he could hear a rumbling sound and then the door opened with a creak. He stepped inside shaking the snow off of his coat. The door behind him locked silently and the darkness engrossed him. In the air, he could clearly smell the dampness mixed with dust and mould. But there was something else lingering deep inside this manor that was tainted with illicit feelings and emotions. He sighed heavily and lit the oil lamp he brought with himself. He came here with a sole purpose of uncovering and then destroying that strange evil power that took a hold of people he once held dear.

 

***

 

\- Yuzuru, where do you think you are going? Your lesson hasn't finished yet - his mother's voice held him in place.

The young man looked at the woman as if he saw her for the first time in his life. It amazed him how he and his three brothers despite being born from different mothers all shared some similarities to the point when he sometimes thought the four of them belonged to a different species altogether. For example, the woman now standing in front of him had dark straight hair and somehow bland eyes. She wasn't a particular beauty but she had to have some other redeeming qualities taking into consideration that his late father took her into his bed at some point in the past. He himself was a fruit of this unhappy yet consummated marriage and on a day like this one, it made him feel rather nauseous. Maybe the fact that he himself didn't resemble her in the slightest with his fair wavy, shoulder-length hair and sapphire eyes was the sole reason as to why he couldn't bring himself to think of her as a mother; or maybe he just wasn't cut out for feeling any sort of attachment in general; the fact was that he viewed the woman in front of him as an annoying fly buzzing around his head, desperately trying to interest him in her small problems. He was born third in the family so really there wasn't any point in her trying so hard to sell him to her esteemed brother-in-law and his beautiful wife. He was never a candidate to marry their precious little girl in the first place and he was fine with that. What's more, he was really happy that this task was given to his eldest brother Tomoe. Yuzuru knew that his anioue would be able to cherish the little lady and that from the four of them he was probably the best fit for her. Always calm and collected, even though he had sharp tongue it was clear to him that Tomoe cared about the little one and wouldn't do anything to hurt her. Of course, he himself still thought that it was a cruel thing to marry her off to a man more than twenty years older than her but that was the fate of nobility. He shot a cold look at his mother and just walked away ignoring her question completely. Not thinking much he then let his feet carry him and so before he realised he ventured quite far into the forest that surrounded this summer mansion. Soon the path he took led him into a clearing and what was his surprise when in the middle of it he noticed a fair head full of unruly hair. He looked around but couldn't see any of the housekeepers that were responsible for guarding the girl. He smiled despite himself. It seemed that in that particular matter his oldest brother's young fiancée resembled Yuzuru a little.

\- Ho-chan, you should not be wandering around by yourself – the seventeen-year-old said coming closer to the kid.

\- Yuzuru oni-chan, how did you know Ho-chan was here? - green hues fixed on him instantly. That was another cruel part of this whole endeavour... The four of them grew up together and so the little girl thought of them as her brothers even though in fact they were just cousins.

\- I will always know where to find you – he replied simply and that was enough to satisfy her curiosity – What are you up to anyway?

\- Ho-chan is picking up flowers for Mommy. Look – she beamed at him gesturing towards the meadow flowers that she had gathered already. Their pastel colours matched the girl's delicate face somehow making her features look even more subtle.

\- I'm sure Kane-sama will be delighted to receive such a nice bouquet from her daughter – he said tenderly. Yes, he truly hoped that one day the small creature in front of him would find a peaceful future next to his brother's side. He ruffled her hair making her pout but the moment he touched her, he thought he saw Tomoe's handsome face and violet eyes. Seconds later the warm lavender-like gaze changed its colour into cold silver. Yuzuru withdrew his hand feeling a shiver running down his spine. His hand felt hot and for a couple of seconds, he couldn't steady his breath. When he looked up, Ho-chan was still playing in front of him mumbling happily about all the adventures she experienced that day, not caring about the world around the two of them. Yes, just the two of them... And yet he could swear that on the verge of the forest, in-between the trees he saw a lonely figure that watched them closely.

 

****

 

\- Brother, care to explain why did you invite me here of all the places? - Yuzuru said calmly and then lit the pipe he was holding. His brother Tomoe was sitting in front of him, with his back leaning on the exquisitely decorated wall behind him. His long silver-like hair hung loosely flowing down his arms and chest. He also was smoking, observing his younger brother attentively. With the smoke wriggling around his face and the unusual violet colour of his eyes, he was more akin to a yokai than a human being.

\- Do I need to have a reason to invite my precious younger brother for a drink? - he replied innocently.

\- You always have a reason, Tomoe. And more often than not, you call me when you want something from me – Yuzuru replied coldly. He knew better than to trust anyone especially if the person in question happened to be one of his brothers.

\- You are hurting my feelings – the other man whispered – But it's good that you don't let your guard down. I'm proud of you – he poured some sake and passed the vessel to his guest.

\- I invited you here because I wanted to know your honest opinion about my engagement to the young lady – he said seemingly indifferent but it didn't escape Yuzuru's notice that his gaze softened slightly when he mentioned his fiancée.

\- Well, I don't particularly mind it and the two of you seem to have a good relationship. As long as you cherish her I don't see any problem with that.

\- Even though it means that in the future you will have to swear your alliance to me? - the not so innocent question was left unanswered for some time. Yuzuru was sipping the sake cautiously, letting the liquid find its way to his stomach. He then tilted his head and let his lips stretch into a dangerous grin that revealed his pronounced canines:

\- I'm not interested in that, brother. However, if it ever comes to this I will swear my alliance to the girl – he replied in a hoarse voice. The two of them stared at each other in silence and then Tomoe burst with laughter:

\- Of course, you will... Fair enough – he said still chuckling but his violet eyes remained cold.

 

****

 

Yuzuru could not comprehend what had happened. Was it even possible? In front of him, on the bed was laying his handsome and smart older brother or rather what was left of him. His features were filled with the inner calmness he always possessed but his skin was even paler than usual. Still, he could pass for a sleeping person if not for the blueish colour of his lips. It seemed as if Tomoe had died in his sleep while taking an afternoon nap but Yuzuru just couldn't believe that explanation to be anything but a poor disguise to hid from the public what had actually transpired. Although nobody from the people gathered in the room said anything he himself knew that his brother was murdered. His clever, elegant and cocky brother was very much dead and despite the rage filling his heart to the brim, there was nothing he could do about it. Yuzuru looked around the room and it was then when his eyes locked with his second brother. The cold silver sea so distant and indifferent but at the same time stained with the feeling, he couldn't grasp... But what terrified him the most was the smile that appeared on Shogo's face when he thought nobody was looking. That cruel smile marking his victory over their late brother. That was the first time when Yuzuru recognized the madness that tainted his second brother's heart. And mere seconds later when he felt a tiny hand gripping his finger slightly, he came to understand that with Tomoe gone the next in line was Shogo himself. He let his own gaze slide down to see his little companion and his heart squeezed when he noticed the stream of tears falling down her cheeks and sinking into the fabric of her dress. She was crying silently her small body shaking in despair, instinctively knowing that the kind oni-chan in front of her would not wake up the next time the sun rises.

 

****

 

Even after all these years he still remembered the way clearly. Hurriedly he was passing through the corridors one by one. The flickering light of the oil lamp he was carrying made the shadows seem longer and darker. He took one more turn and pushed the door that stood in his way. He then entered the spacious chamber he remembered from his childhood. He passed the bed and stopped in front of the wall. With one decisive movement, he tore down the cloth that was hiding an oil painting. Again, he was looking straight into the lavender eyes of his beloved older brother – the only family member beside the girl he ever cared for. The painting was incredible and with all the details he could tell that the artist who created it had a great talent. On the first plan in the centre of the frame, Ho-chan's parents were sitting with their backs straight and eyes looking calmly into the future. On the right, next to them but a bit farther, stood Tomoe. He was watching attentively the small blond girl that he was holding in his arms with a playful spark lighting up his eyes. The girl was hugging him tightly leaning towards Tomoe as if she wanted to place her forehead against his. On the left side of the adult couple, at the floor sat the youngest of the brothers with his brown chocolate eyes looking at something in front of him. Yuzuru himself stood behind the couple's back next to Tomoe and same as him he was smiling at the little kid. But there was one more person in the frame, standing in the far corner as if to distance himself from the crowd observing the world around him with his heartless silver eyes.

Yuzuru outstretched his hand so that with the tips of his fingers he could trace the faces of the people depicted in the painting. From all of them, Ho-chan and her parents were gone, Tomoe was dead and Rejiro was missing.

\- It seems like we are the last remaining alive – he whispered to the image of his second brother before removing the painting from the wall. He then laid it on the bed and with steady movements of the knife he carried with him, he cut it out from its frame.

\- I remember leaving this house the very same night Tomoe was killed. I thought that with some intense training I will be able to erase this pitiful obsession of yours but I was full of myself. That cost them their lives, did you know? - he carefully rolled the painting and then tentatively placed it in a tube he brought with himself. In the distance, he could hear a howling like sound and he could only assume that it was his older brother's soul crying out loud furious over what had happened to all of them. He gathered his things and headed out but before he left the room in the corner of his eye he noticed an old wooden box standing on one of the shelves in the far corner of the room. It was as if something pulled him closer to it, a magnetic power he didn't understand, the howling sound increasing with every step he took. He stopped just in front of the shelf and reached tentatively for the box. His long slim fingers touched the dark wooden surface covered as everything in this room under a thick layer of dust. Gently, he wiped off the dirt so that he could inspect the box closer. The top flap was richly decorated with intricate ornaments of blooming sakura trees. On the four walls, there were the depictions of the four magical beats: the red phoenix symbolizing the south, the white fox depicting the east, the silver tiger of the north and the green dragon of the west. The bottom of the box was covered with lotus flowers which symbolized the Middle Kingdom and the everlasting alliance between its four Provinces. The box wasn't that big nor was it heavy so he assumed that it couldn't contain any jewellery. For a couple of minutes, he wrestled with it, trying to move the wooden parts so that he could unlock the container. As he was about to give up, a sole quiet tick alerted him that he had succeeded. With shaking hands, he opened the case and inside he found dozens or more letters written in elegant hand-writing. He let his eyes wander through the first couple of passages and then he skipped to the signature at the bottom. His heart was beating loudly drowning the howling sound of the wind when he realised what he was holding in his hands. Quickly, he closed the container and put it safely with the rest of his treasures. He headed outside passing the many doors that led to different rooms of the hunted mansion. On his right, he noticed a glass door leading to the deeper parts of the building and by pure chance, he caught a glimpse of himself. He didn't change that much over the years... His sapphire eyes still gleaming dangerously in the night and wavy hair fixed in a low ponytail hidden under a purple bandana. The only visible change from back then was the intricate ornaments painted with ochre around his eyes and long down his nose. Back then he had decided that one day Shogo would pay for what he had done to his loved ones. And now for the first time, he could feel that day was nearing.


	17. Meeting at the Devil's Bridge

Tono-sama was looking intently at the map in front of him. It depicted the vast lands of the Middle Kingdom and its subordinated provinces. Politically speaking, the alliance that brought together the four provinces under the Kingdom's rule was built through the intricately woven thread of posts granted to noble families for their merits and deeds for the crown. The four most powerful families that gained their positions in the old times were required, with every change on the throne and then every ten years, to swear their dependency anew thus renovating the covenant over and over again. The oath was an important sign of where the feelings of the vassal lords lied and understanding them was part of what made one a great king. The ceremony was repeated every ten years constituting one of the country's most important traditions. Normally, the oldest son of the ruling family would take the throne for his own and that simple rule helped keep the things like rivalries within the royal household more or less in check. But during the Great War, that principle was shaken and eventually broken to pieces. The oldest son of the crown family, the infamous Akira-san, died on the battlefield. Even nowadays, people remembered him as an outstanding general and a lustful man who was said to have numerous affairs with the noble ladies. More than twenty years had passed but Tono still remembered meeting the crown prince for the very first time. It was on the first day after a few hours since he arrived with his lady at the Capital Palace. Back then she was already betrothed to the second prince, Souichi, who in comparison with his older brother was a kind and peaceful man. That afternoon Tono and his lady entered the throne hall, the lady first and he himself following her two steps behind. Straight away his eyes were attracted to the tall slender man sitting nonchalantly at one of the two thrones in the middle of the space. He had long blond hair that had this unusual shade of white gold. His pale skin and fair eyelashes made him look like an unearthly being, this feeling only slightly shaken by the thin scar that ran from his right temple down through his eye and across the bridge of his nose. He shot a measured look towards Tono and then his cold, bright eyes fixed on the lady, the only daughter of the lord of the Eastern Province.

\- I'm starting to get jealous that my younger brother fetched himself such a fine bride – his voice was cold like a dagger and the unpleasant grin that stretched across his lips made him look like a demon.

\- It's a pleasure to meet the two of you my princes. My name is Lady Kane and with me, I brought my personal retainer, Tono Kazusanosuke – she didn't seem fazed by the remarks the first prince made.

\- The pleasure is all ours, my lady. I hope that your journey was fine – the second prince said with a warm smile. He was nothing like his older brother despite them being born from the same mother. Even the similarities in appearance they shared, could be easily cast aside at a second glance. Prince Souichi had honey-like hair and temperate chocolate eyes and Tono quickly understood that he would come to love his lady unconditionally. What was even more surprising was that after a couple of months, Kane-sama gained the same trust and recognition from the first prince. Of course, later on, there were people who gossiped that Akira-sama simply fell for his brother's fiancée but Kazusanosuke knew they were wrong. As hard to believe as it was, the two crown princes had this deep bond thanks to which there was never any animosity between them. And when the first and the last child of prince Souichi and his lady was born, the notorious Akira-sama looked like the happiest man alive holding the precious little creature in his big, calloused hands. However, fate was a cruel thing after all. When Akira-sama died it was a natural decision to make Souichi-sama the king. And yet, the kind-hearted king, although loved by commoners, couldn't bring himself to rule over the nobility with an iron fist. The first mistake he made, was that he did not require from his vassals to send their first-born sons to serve at the castle. It meant that he had no leverage against their families' influence. Then he nominated the eldest son of his late brother to become the future king while at the same time handling the Western Province to his second nephew. Yet even now Kazusanosuke believed that what cost the kind lord his and his family's life was the mistake of allowing common folks to enter the caste of warriors. As a result, more than a decade ago, when the coup d'etat took place, the Eastern Province which Tono was responsible for was the only one that rebelled against the usurper. It must have had something to do with the fact that Makishima dared to kill this country beloved queen, however, it didn't matter any more. As things stood now, the upheaval that was burning with a steady fire deep within the Eastern Province and the borderline territories wasn't enough to unite the whole kingdom under one ruler again. Makishima already had the total control over the Western Province which was his, to begin with, and with the reign of terror, he held the Middle Kingdom and its citizens in a vice-like grip. But the next oath ceremony was fast approaching and with some luck, Tono felt that he would be able to shake up the flimsy alliance that connected the Southern and Northern Provinces with the cruel king. Or at least that was what he hoped for.

***

Matsuoka was watching Hotaru from the distance. She was riding at the front of their scouts so close and yet so far away. Two weeks had passed since Kondou-san and his men had left the Rose Castle and during this time she never once mentioned Okita's name. That worried him because he could see this solemn look in her eyes, the very same he remembered from when she first arrived at their camp four years ago. And same as then, the only person she seemed to be letting close to herself was Midori. Yes, Nagamasa was once again keeping her all to himself and Masamune really couldn't grasp what their relationship was. On the very next morning after the Shinsengumi had left, he saw Hotaru's leaving Midori's room wearing one of his yukatas. Later that same day he noticed a faint mark on her neck and he knew she and the doctor got intimate that night. But after that, as far as he could tell, it never happened again and when he tried to confront Midori about this, the other man simply feigned ignorance. Masamune sighed dejectedly and promised himself that he would not be thinking about any unnecessary stuff for now. After all, they were nearing the only bridge up north that connected the Eastern Province with the Middle Kingdom. In the same way as the only natural border between the Kingdom and the no man's land were the mountains Hotaru and her friends had crossed several weeks ago, the obstacle that marked the border between the Kingdom, the Nothern Province and the Eastern Province was the River of Spirits. The name was given to the rough water as many people had lost their lives in its depths over the years. Along the riverbanks, there were only a couple of crossings, most of them fords with ferries that travelled in a seamless rhythm between the two banks. Only here where the borders of the three lands met, there was an infamous suspended bridge which seemed to be older than history itself. The timber and ropes that were the only materials used to build it shown traces of usage but that didn't stop people from using the bridge as the best means to get to the other side of the river. Through years there were many instances when the ropes failed deeming everyone that was on the platform to a pitiful death in the depths of the rough water below. Thus it wasn't that surprising that locals named the bridge the Devil's Bridge as it seemed that you had to have spirits on your side to survive the passage. Matsuoka and his team were sent to check situation up north as more and more people were entering the Eastern Province in a gamble to save their lives and find peace away from the cruel king that ruled over other lands. With hundreds of newcomers arriving every day, more and more gossips and rumours about the situation in the borderline villages reached Tono-sama's ears and so they were given the task of checking what exactly was happening in this region. In the last couple of days, the weather changed and with spring the air filled the scents of fresh grass and flowers that started to bud. The days were longer now and in the mornings you didn't have to wear furs or other warm clothes as the air quickly heat up under the spring sun. The downfall of that was the roads covered in sticky mud and violent storms that came every few days to wreak havoc on the fields. Under such conditions they had to travel light, hunting along the way to sustain themselves. Matsuoka adjusted himself in the saddle when something caught his attention. Was it just him or did he hear someone approaching from the front? He spurred the horse and pass other soldiers so that he soon matched up with Hotaru. She gave him an understanding look and raised her right hand to signal the rest of the troops to stop. The gust of wind blew something over... It was the overbearing smell of fire. In the next second, they noticed a lone rider dashing straight at them. Even from afar Matsuoka could clearly see the blood stains on the guy's shirt and before he could react Hotaru passed him, catching the rains of the other's man horse. The guy looked at her and then a brutal fit of cough shook his entire body. Hotaru helped him get off of his horse and after she sat him under the nearest tree, she did her best to provide him with the first aid. They all watched in silence how she struggled to tame the bleeding but it was in vain. With the next spasm, the man grasped her hands and mumbled:

\- The village... Hurry up before everyone gets slaughtered...

 

***

 

Makishima was watching indifferently as his men set fire to the houses in front of him. People in the village were running in chaos, trying to save their lives. But it was pointless. He had already decided that after they finish here they would chase all the survivors till the riverbank and then push them off the edge. He had to make it clear to the Northern Province's rulers that he was determined to make them bow to him with force should the necessity arise. He heard a woman's scream and noticed that a few of his troops were raping a young girl a couple of meters away from him.

\- Should I reprimand them, my king? - the man who reminded him of a snake asked quietly.

\- Don't bother – the king replied without hesitation and headed away from the sight. The girl's screaming made him recall another voice he could still hear in the back of his head although so many years had passed. The smell of blood and burnt up wood made him savour the metallic but sweet taste that he felt on his lips back then. How was this possible that after all these years he was still haunted by those beautiful eyes that he himself filled with rage? He rode away a couple of meters watching the special unit that he brought here as a warning tore up people in half and then feasted on the bloody scraps of meat. Their inhuman howls filled the air and he was sure that after twenty years or so folk people would be telling the story amongst themselves about the day when the spirits came out of the river and drown everyone in the pool of blood. 'How interesting that would be'.

 

***

 

Hotaru couldn't concentrate at all, thinking only about the massacre that was happening yards away. They divided their troops with Matsuoka and Yukimura standing behind, guiding survivors towards the bridge and protecting them from the soldiers that were coming after them. Meanwhile, Hotaru took the other half of their group and decided for the surprise attack... She was slashing down mercilessly anyone that tried to stop her, bloody patterns covering the scarf on her face, but with every passing minute, she knew fewer and fewer people had a chance to get out of this hell. And then she heard it, the high-pitched howl she remembered from back then and that gave her the creeps.

\- Aim for vital organs! – she ordered her team trying to outshout the cracking sounds of fire eating up the village – They won't die from a simple cut! – the recruits confirmed with short nods and then dispersed.

***

Hotaru rode ahead between the houses that were being consumed by the fire. In front of her, she noticed a group of men that were playing with a lifeless body of a young girl. Her skirt was torn to pieces, her pale legs covered in a dried blood contrasting drastically with the dark ground. At that moment, Hotaru felt rage filling her heart to the brim, tenting her very soul. Like a hawk descending on its prey, she closed in on the thugs in front. Before they could understand what was happening, she slashed them down, severing their limbs. Their painful screams rose up in the air but before their companions could help she killed all of them.

 

***

 

Makishima turned rapidly just in the right moment to see the hooded figure descending upon the group that he left behind. The person spurred the horse and so the animal danced on its rare legs and then they stroke again. With every move of the katana, a body hit the ground motionless. From where he was standing on the higher ground, he could clearly see the deadly art in the measured, quick moves. Against himself, he smiled.

\- The report, Itou.

\- My king, it seems that we ran into the Resistance troops. They crossed the Devil's Bridge, split their team in half and are now securing the retreat of some of the survivors.

\- Do we know who's the commanding officer?

\- My king, I believe that these are Matsuoka's troops at the back.

\- And here?

\- It seems to be the Shinigami.

\- How interesting – he replied calmly and then gave the order to unleash the rest of his special troops.

For the next minutes, he watched as the beast-like, silver-hair creatures dawned upon the outnumbered group below. It was an amazing feast and he really couldn't take away his eyes from the one that earned themselves the nickname Shinigami. But he knew well that victory would be his because no matter how you looked at it, his soldiers had every advantage.

 

***

 

Hotaru could see the guys fighting alongside her with fierce looks in their eyes, determined not to give even an inch of this burning ground to the attackers but at the same time, she understood that there was no way for them to win this battle. Suddenly, a loud whistle could be heard from the back and that was the sound she was waiting for. It meant that Matusoka and Yukki managed to gather the survivors and escort them to the other side of the river.

\- Retreat! Retreat! - she screamed at the top of her lungs and started shooting at the enemies in front while her team made its way through the fire and ashes. She resolved herself to guard their retreat and decided that she would be the last one to cross the bridge.

 

***

 

\- Retreat! Retreat! - the coarse voice reached his ears and for a couple of seconds, he couldn't decide whether it was his mind playing dirty tricks on him or did he really hear it. In the next moment against his own better judgement, he decided to chase after that sound which brought back all the memories he thought he had long forgotten.

\- My Lord, wait! - he didn't bother with looking back, his silver eyes fixed on the silhouette clad in black. The wind blew out the fire even more, and the flames were creeping down the grass, jumping from roof to roof, consuming everything and everyone around them. The intense stench of burning bodies filled his nostrils and so he covered his mouth with a scarf. Shinigami was still dozens of meters ahead of him but he was making good progress to close the distance. He knew that he had to catch up before the bridge... Then he noticed the rider in front tilting to the right not slowing down even for a second to grab a burning piece of wood. The moment he witnessed that, Makishima understood their plan and cursed out loud, spurring his horse yet again, maddened at the person in front. He was still away when they crossed the bridge and stopped their horse on the other side. The bridge was set on fire, red and orange flames eating at the old timber and ropes as if they were the best fuel out there. He had no choice but to stop and watched the other person from his spot. Another sudden gust of wind blew his hood away and when he looked up he noticed that the exact same thing happened to his prey. And then his breath stopped, his heart skipped and his mind went blank because he realised that he was looking straight into the beautiful green eyes he once stained with rage.

 

***

 

Okita woke up suddenly feeling nausea and dread. In his dream, he saw her asleep in bed with Midori stroking her cheek the deep affection painted in his eyes. And then the scene shifted and changed. Everything was burning and he himself was looking at a bridge from the bird-eye perspective. The whole bridge was on fire but that wasn't why he had this ominous impression. What he felt wasn't caused by the flames that engulfed the world, it was caused by the two people looking at each other from their respective positions on the opposite sides of the river. Both immobile similar to stone statues somehow excluded from the passage of time. He felt the dread when he noticed the red thread that was stretching from one side to another binding the only woman he ever loved with the king he hated from the depth of his heart.

 

***

 

Hotaru didn't quite remember how they got back from the bridge to the castle. Everything that happened during those last couple of days was blurred in her mind and she couldn't really tell what she was doing during this time. They managed to save some civilians but at the high cost of their men's lives. After they reached headquarters, she volunteered at the field hospital helping Midori-san with treating the wounded. Naturally, she gave her report to Tono-sama as she was the only one who before had a chance to go against the beasts the king brought with himself to that pitiful village. And as much as neither of them wanted to admit it, the special unit comprised of those monsters was a force to be reckoned with. Their troops weren't as many as those who served the king and with that powerful demons at his command, their situation looked even grimmer. And yet, the creatures weren't the ones that drove the sleep away from her, nor the gore of the raid-stricken village. No, she was trembling during long sleepless nights whenever she tried to close her eyelids... Hotaru just couldn't forget the moment when their gazes met, observing each other through the flames. All of her fears resurfaced with a terrible force binding her mind and will. There were moments during the day when she just hid in some empty rooms away from other people's gazes, desperately fighting the urge to flee. The anxiety would grasp her throat at any given time, stifling the air in her lungs, burning her soul. Again she felt powerless, almost as if all the things she had accomplished so far didn't matter any more... In his presence she was still so broken, just one sighting sent her straight back to her pitiful past. And she hated herself for this. Hated the feeling of being dirtied by his gaze.

\- Since we know he's travelling north we can safely assume that he wants to confirm Lord Izana's loyalty – Sanan-san said marking on the map the position of the king's army with red pins – We should send some spies after them just to gather as much information as possible. Taking into account that Lord Dousan, Izana's father, is bedridden and with his own position in danger from the nobility, the first prince would be a fool if he were to rebel against the king now.

\- Agreed – Midori said calmly. All the commanders were gathered in the room. Everyone felt that they hadn't ever been in such a tight-spot as they were now.

\- Something has to be done or we are doomed – said Yukimura looking expectantly at Kazusanosuke. The ruby-eyed lord was sitting in a complete silence his gaze fixed on the youngest of them all. Hotaru was standing near the window frame looking outside seemingly not interested in the matter.

\- It's too late for us to stop the meeting between Makishima and Izana. And as we are right now, we don't stand a chance in a direct battle – they had to agree with their leader's logic.

\- Doesn't it mean that we need to find allies of our own? - Hotaru whispered.

\- And where do you propose to look for them, girl?

\- As you said, my lord, there's no point in racing him to the northern border because as we are now, we wouldn't stand a chance especially against the monsters he brought with him. We still have some time until the New Year's Eve when all the vassals will have to renew their pledge. Even if Prince Izana now promises to swear his alliance to the usurper that doesn't necessarily mean he will be eager to repeat it after the nine months had passed. That's why I think we should head south and see how much would cost us to buy the Southern Lord's friendship – after her words reverberated, they all nodded in silence as it seemed the only valid solution.


	18. Malice

_\- What a beautiful evening – the woman wearing long dark dress says quietly looking outside the window. She is in her late twenties, with her short blond hair adorned with a golden diadem._

_\- It really is, my lady – replies a man sitting opposite of her. The girl knows this man very well, he is her personal teacher. Every day he teaches her about history, geography, maths and good manners but by far she enjoys the most the riding lessons with him. He is a bit brusque but she knows that he can also smile reassuringly, mostly whenever she says that in the future she would like to be a doctor and not the lady of the house._

_\- It really is fortunate that we could meet here today – the doctor she adores agrees and stretches his hand for the bottle in front of him._

_The girl is standing near the fireplace, observing the scene with her groggy eyes. It's been a long day and she feels the urge to curl up next to the fireplace and just fall asleep. But she is fighting this feeling as hard as she can because everyone in the room gathered here for her sake. She just turned six today and so before the official banquet tomorrow her closest family and friends met to celebrate her birthday. Suddenly, from the corner of the room, she hears raised voices. She turns her head in that direction and sees her father and brother discussing something in private. The only thing she can make out is her father's statement:_

_\- I will never agree to this. Not for as long as I am alive, Shogo – before she can hear the reply, someone scoops her up and she looks in the tender grey eyes of her beloved doctor._

_\- Come on, Hotaru-chan. I will get you to your room before I head out – he says calmly and she gets distracted not caring for her father and brother any more. With her sleepy eyes, she turns to the guests and waves at them smiling before she's too fatigued to follow the events around her. The last thing she remembers is the doctor tugging her safely in her bed, and the door's closing behind him._

_***_

_Later, the same night the girl feels an unpleasant smell. The scent is strong and she can almost feel its bitter taste on her tongue. Somewhere in the background, she hears noises which don't resemble anything she ever heard before. She opens her eyes wide and for the first time in her life, she has the boding feeling of something terrible fast approaching._

_She jumps off of the bed and on the tips of her toes she sneaks near the only door in the room. She listens carefully for a couple of minutes, standing alone in the room bathed in darkness. Now, it is completely quiet and for some reason, this silence terrifies her the most. The girl feels compelled to do something so without giving it another thought, she grabs the round door handle and turns it clockwise as slowly as possible. From behind the creak, she sees the corridor but since all the oil lamps are extinguished she cannot view it clearly. She pushes herself through the tiny crack and leaves the safety of her own room. She has this urge to run as fast as possible to where her parents are. So she starts running, her bare feet slapping against the surface._

_Suddenly, she stands on something warm and sticky, she feels her feet slide across but before she falls down she manages to steady herself by grabbing onto something. In the dim moonlight, she notices a horrid scene, dozens of bodies lying alongside the walls, tore apart, covered in their own blood. She is so terrified that she is not able to scream, instead, she just runs even faster. She knows that there are only a couple of meters between where she is now and her parents' chamber so she dashes through the corridors trying not to look at the corpses. The next time she stops, she is standing before the door of her parents' room. For some reason, her heart races even now but she doesn't have any choice so she enters._

_***_

_At first, the girl doesn't understand what she is looking at, her child's mind refusing to accept the scene before her. She jumps terrified when the door behind her closes with a loud bang. She hears the key turning in the lock from the outside and she knows that her only escape route has been closed off. She once again looks around the room, trembling and not able to do much more than staring. On the left side of the bed, she sees her father tied to a chair with his hands bound behind his back and his mouth gagged. He is looking at her terrified, trying to free himself with all his might. His fear and the traces of tears on his cheeks make her even more scared. She shifts her gaze to the right and then she notices that her mother is laying on the floor with her limbs stretched under the impossible angles and the lustrous surface frozen around her. In this surreal scene, the moonlight flickers in the dark liquid. The older woman is still, her short hair covered in something sticky and dark. Her white nightgown is stained and even though the girl cannot see her mother's face deep down she knows that the whiteness of her skin is not natural._

_Suddenly, she remembers a different night and a different room, another cold body with a pale skin and bluish lips... The name. Tomoe. She exhales sharply feeling a wave of nausea overwhelming her and for the next minute she is throwing up violently, too shaken up to think about her good manners. Only when she lifts her head up she notices another person quietly sitting in the far corner of the room his silhouette hidden well in the big comfortable armchair._

_\- Come to me, Hotaru – the man says calmly but she hates the coldness in his silver-eyes. Bathed in the moonlight his hair seems to be made of ice and only his eyes glow with this inner flame. She knows him well, loves him so much but right now she just doesn't understand._

_\- Come to me – he repeats and this time she can hear impatience in his voice. Her instincts tell her to run but her body is frozen on the spot. She knows that the door behind her is closed so she shots a short glance in the opposite direction. There, behind her father, she sees the second door and she knows that she has to try and reach them. She takes a deep breath and before he asks her again she rushes to the other door. She can hear him swear and then his steps just behind her. She reaches the door and pulls the handle but nothing happens. She tugs again, pulling with all her strength knowing that this is her only chance. In the next moment, his big hand hits the wall next to her head and with a brutal force he turns her to face him. She gasps when she sees the madness in his eyes and a cold shiver runs down her spine when he whispers between his gritted teeth:_

_\- You should have come to me, Hotaru._

_***_

_He grabs her and picks her up effortlessly. She fights back, hitting him with her little fists and trying to bite. Her father is screaming but his voice cannot pass through his gagged lips. The man she used to trust the most throws her on her parents' bed as if she was a thing and not a person._

_Immediately, she tries to run away but he pins her down, binding her hands with his belt. She starts to scream as loud as she can but in that very moment an even louder music starts to play in the background._

_Outside the window, despite the late hour, she can see that the sky turned from dark blue to orange and now she realises that she is not the only one screaming._

_He turns her on her belly and pushes her face deep into the pillow. She can barely breathe, but with her left eye, she can see her father watching with the empty gaze of a broken man._

_She wants to tell him that everything will be all right and then the sudden pain tears her apart. The man sitting on top of her pushes something hard inside her and her mind explodes in agony. The bed is moving rhythmically below her and she can feel his hot breath on her neck. He pulls her hair, bending her spine towards him, and she screams from the top of her lungs, tears running down her face._

_She cannot see clearly any more but she can make out the shape of the tool he is holding in his hand. The next thing and her face is being pushed against the pillow again and he slashes her back with a razor._

_He then thrusts himself, again and again, burning her with his sick desire and she feels like the reality around her collapses, with her mind emptied from any thoughts._

_His breath is burning her, the weight of his body on top of her squeezing every ounce of air she manages to inhale. She can hear him getting more and more excited, continuing his onslaught._

_She doesn't know how long it lasts, minutes turning into hours and hours into years._

_Her body is tainted and she herself is dirty when he finally collapses on top of her, all sweaty and covered in her own blood, whispering straight into her ear: 'The most amazing things are often the ones that come from the most hideous acts'._

_She cannot see him as he is still sitting behind her back but she can hear him pulling his trousers up. Then he stands up (she knows he does because the bed is not bending under his weight any more) and for a moment it is very very quiet._

_She turns her head to the left and then she sees him standing behind her father with an unpleasant grin plastered to his lips. She still doesn't understand what he had done to her but she knows that she will never be able to forgive him for this betrayal, for the unbearable pain and for taking away her dignity. Their eyes met and before she loses consciousness, she sees like he slits her father's throat with the same razor he just cut her back._

_***_

_It's dark and cold. All the noises around seem to be weakened, diluted as if they were coming from behind a thick wall. She hears hushed voices and although she doesn't understand what they are saying, she can identify one feeling – fear._

_Careful footsteps approach the bed she is still laying on and then she feels someone covering her broken body with a jacket. She knows this smell very well. After all, they spent long hours learning together and riding horses._

_The jacket smells of leather, tobacco mixed with herbs and grass. The type of scent she associates with freedom. She tries to open her eyes but he covers them with his big calloused hand muttering so that only the girl can hear him:_

_\- You must survive, Hotaru._

_***_

_They are now outside, riding on a horse. From under half-opened eyelids, she can see two guards in front of them. She doesn't understand how she knows this but she is sure that they are going to bury her._

_***_

_The next time she opens her eyes, she can hear Kougami-san's voice:_

_\- She was the only heir. You betrayed your kind master out of foolishness and fear but if you have any honour left, you will bury his daughter with all the rites she is entitled to._

_She cannot see the guards' faces as they are standing too far from her but she assumes they agreed because instead of being buried in the mass grave with the rest of the bodies, she finds herself being held tightly by Kougami-san. He climbs up the rocky path carrying her in his arms, completely silent. When they reach the summit she can hear the rough water roaring beneath them._

_\- You must survive – he repeats as if he was trying to bewitch the harsh reality._

_The next moment, she feels like her body becomes impossibly light and she's flying across the sky from the corner of her eye seeing the orange glow of a burning down capital. Then she hits the water and she dies._


	19. Season of the Witch part 1

Midori-san was standing in front of the door leading to her room. It was well past midnight when they finished their meeting but despite the time he knew she wasn't asleep.

He didn't get the chance to talk to her in private ever since she came back from the bridge. The work at the hospital and other everyday tasks successfully kept him away from the girl but he was now done with that. He knocked on the door and when he didn't hear any reply he simply let himself in. All the candles were extinguished and it was very quiet. The night was dark, with no light sipping through the windows. Somewhere outside he could hear soldiers on the guard duty walking along the stone walls, their heavy steps echoing outside. By now, he knew the room well so without making any noise he moved forward through the small corridor and into the direction of her bed. At first, he didn't think she was there but at a second glance, he noticed a curled-up shape laying on the far edge of the bed with her face turned toward the wall.

\- Hotaru? - he whispered to her and he knew she heard him when her body budged. She didn't reply.

He came closer observing her carefully. She was shivering and he could hear her ragged breath. It was painfully obvious that she was trying to stifle the sobs so that he wouldn't hear them. Slowly, he removed his shoes and jacket and then without asking for permission he simply slid into the bed next to her. Laying on his side, he could see the line of her neck and her smooth skin at the stretch of his hand. He reached out and let his fingertips trace circles on the small of her neck. When their skin connected, the girl tried to move away but that didn't stop him. Midori moved closer to her, drawing them together so that her body fit perfectly with his. He was now massaging her scalp with his long cold fingers, breathing in her sweet smell...

\- Hotaru, what happened to you? - he spoke softly straight into her ear. She sighed heavily and while holding her in his arms he had this impression that not only her breath but also her very soul escaped her mouth. The silence was becoming unbearable, yet he intended to give her as much time as she needed if not space.

\- He saw me – she finally muttered and the doctor felt a cold sweat on his back. From the very beginning he had his doubts about bringing her here but when he saw her warming up to the guys, he just couldn't end this. Not to mention that she was a great captain. Now, however, if that man knew already that she was still alive, he had to do something to protect her. Thousands of scenarios played in his head and then he relaxed.

\- Look at me, Hotaru – hesitantly she turned to face him. He searched for her eyes now wet with tears, and then as simple as it was he kissed her. It started as a delicate kiss but bloomed into something completely different. He hoped to make her understand his feelings, make her aware of how important she was to him. Kissing her silently he decided on what he had to do next.

 

***

 

Later on, they said that he came from the east but truth to be told nobody was sure about this. The man was one of those strange yet weirdly captivating creatures who people instinctively thought of as different than themselves. He walked slowly in the middle of the night through the scarcely lit streets of one of the many Northern Province's border cities. If someone were to ask the guards about this strange man, they wouldn't be able to say more about him than that he had sapphire eyes which seemed to be glowing under the hood. What was he searching for? Nobody knew but it was as if he was a hunting dog going after a faint trace left behind by the unaware prey. And in this city sleeping tightly under a navy blue sky adorned with glittering stars, he solely knew what was the purpose of him.

 

***

 

People were standing along both sides of the main street leading to the Town Hall which was the most prominent building in the city. Women and kids were throwing flowers under the horses' hooves, yet the action seemed hesitant, dishonest. Makishima rode on the white horse at the forefront of the procession. He didn't blame the people of North for being wary of him. They should be. He knew the Northern folks to be one of the toughest among the people of the Middle Kingdom. The land here was composed mostly of hard rock and soil that couldn't grow anything of any value. That's why inhabitants were mostly fishermen, hunters and gatherers. The most redeeming feature of this harsh landscape and treacherous waters was its access to the sea and everything it could offer. And up north, away from the coast, laid the Archipelago of the White Sea. Exactly two hundred and fifty-eight islands that were home to several hundred endemic creatures of the sea and what's more, the richest source of minerals within the Middle Kingdom borders.

That's why Makishima chose to come here first as it was crucial to make sure that old Dousan and his young son Izana understood where their alliances should lie.

With his complete domination over the Western Province and the Middle Kingdom itself, securing northern lords' friendship should allow him to go after the Resistance. To be on the safe side, he already decided that he would meet up with Kazama, the lord of the Southern Province next.

From all his vassals, he was the one who made it painfully obvious that he accepted Makishima as the king only because no one else from the royal family had survived. The arrogant man went so far as to publicly state that if the third son was still alive he would pledge his alliance to him instead. That felt as if he slapped the young king in the face and Makishima would never forget that. At the same time, he understood that it would be a lot easier for him to convince the southern lord to his leadership if he had Dousan's support.

He also knew well why Kazama wasn't a fan of his... After all, he was late queen's childhood friend and the closest family she had, more akin to an older brother than just a mere cousin. And it seemed that even now, he wasn't ready to let go of that foolish attachment. However, with the Fool controlling the east, Makishima couldn't afford to lose any of his vassals. That and South also had something else to offer... Herbs growing under the scorching sun were indispensable for his special project...

Suddenly his thoughts were stopped mid-sentence when a sole amber-coloured rose landed on his lap, probably thrown by someone standing on the upper balconies. He picked the flower and scrutinized it with mild interest. Only when he recognized the specimen, he felt a shiver running down his spine. He looked up and noticed that one of the windows directly above the street was left open but he couldn't see anyone there. Still, he wasn't mistaken. The rose that he was holding in his hand was one of the variety Kana grew in the mansion they used to spend their summers in.

 

***

 

The room was brightly lit by dozens of candles that were brought in by the servants. Makishima was standing near the window watching the setting sun. It was a warm evening and outside one could still see some insects flying around gingerly, too occupied to pay attention to the people walking by. The circle of life was once again moved by the creator and all living creatures busied themselves with searching for suitable partners to extend their own pull of genes. The king noticed a large hornet following an unaware bee to the flower bed below. Oh, how he would like to be just like the insect, free to chase his dreamed up maiden. But he knew that the time wasn't right, no it was far from it. Before he could go after his girl, he would need to secure the alliance. Irritated, he turned his back to the window and glared at the men gathered in the room.

\- Report – he commanded. The first man that broke the silence was the snake-like Itou. With his well-kept hands and polished nails, he pointed at some papers in front of him and summed up what has been done so far with the special project.

\- So the only thing we need to worry about on this side is securing the regular supplies of the southern herbs but that should not be a problem as we have an agreement with lord Kazama.

\- Good – Makishima said and then directed his gaze at the other man in the room.

\- My men reported that Shinsengumi crossed the border and entered the no man's land several weeks ago. I'm afraid that the crew that was sent to silence them was slaughtered. We found their bodies in a burnt up shed.

\- Do we know where they are now?

\- No, my lord. As far as we are aware they didn't team up with the Resistance which is not surprising. The Fool would see them as enemies so I assume they are lying low. We could try to trace their steps further but that would require infiltrating eastern territories – Serkiazawa finished calmly clearly waiting for further orders. Makishima thought for a moment and then decided on a spot:

\- Send one more team after them but no more. We need to concentrate on the job at hand.

\- Yes, my lord.

\- Anything else I need to be aware of?

\- Your youngest brother's condition seems to have worsened recently. His keepers report that he has been agitated for the last couple of days. He keeps telling them a story about his childhood friend waiting for him to find her – Itou said in a seemingly indifferent tone but Makishima knew him for too long to trust it one bit. He made sure not to let any emotion show on his face before he replied:

\- My brother has had troubles with discerning reality from his dreams for as long as I can remember. Just inform the medics to increase the dosage of his medicine and make sure that he doesn't wander alone.

\- Yes, sir.

\- That would be all. You are dismissed.

Not later than the door closed behind his lieutenants, the king pulled out the rose he found this morning. He hesitantly placed it on the counter in front of him and watched as if awaiting something. But nothing happened and so he threw the flower straight into the fireplace and walked away into the baths direction.

 

***

 

From his hiding spot in the tree's crown, he was watching as three men prepared their horses. In the scarce light, he could see that they were receiving some commands from the man he recognized from the past. Serikazawa - Yuzuru heard that he had climbed the ladder and had become one of the most trusted lieutenants who were near the king.

It would be nice to get a chance to talk to him, discuss the good old times. The sapphire eyes squinted slightly when he tried to make out the faces of the thugs Serikazawa had hired. It wouldn't be good to mistakenly go after some innocent brats...

He was too far away to hope to hear them. He also knew that with all the guards in the Town Hall he wouldn't stand a chance in successfully reaching the king's quarters. That's why he decided to follow the three men instead and ask them all the questions he might have. He put up his hood and slid silently down the tree branch he was crouching on.

He was sure that nobody could see him and knowing that the only open gate at this time was to the east side of the city, he decided to wait there for the mercenaries. He wasn't hindered by additional luggage so he scaled the wall of a nearby building and reached the roof. From up there, he could see the entire city stretching beneath him. He breathed in and started to run. His movements were confident and precise, not wasting a second for useless hesitation and instead, jumping from one roof to another as if he was gliding through the air. Soon enough he reached the city gate he didn't go through the checkpoint. He went over the gate and landed lightly on his feet right behind the guards' post. The darkness was his best cover but he made sure to be as silent as possible until he reached the safe spot a mile ahead. There, safe from the prying eyes and ears, he laid hidden in the bushes humming under his breath an old folk song he remembered from the past:

\- There were three ravens sat on a tree, down-a-down, hey! Down-a-down. They were as black as they might be, with a down...

 

***

 

Kei felt that something wasn't quite right but the more he thought about it, the less he could understand where this feeling was coming from. They were travelling at night but that wasn't anything unusual for people of their profession. They were, after all, mercenaries. Or rather assassins as he couldn't remember when he was last hired to actually participate in anything more than a bloodbath. The night was peaceful and they left the city without anyone stopping them. Sure, they had orders from Serikazawa himself but still, Kei felt uneasy.

His two companions whose names he couldn't recall didn't seem to be bothered by anything in the slightest and so they rode ahead without waiting for him. He couldn't even see them now as the route in front of him turned to the right ever so slightly...

Suddenly, he heard a thud somewhere in front of him so he pulled the reins and listened. Nothing. He could feel the baby-hair on his neck standing up. Something was definitely wrong. He hastened the horse and reached the corner in no-time.

There in front of him, something was lying on the ground. He pulled his sword out and got off the horse. Step by step he reached the bundle in front and the last thing he remembered was his surprise when his brain registered that the package contained two severed heads he faintly recognised as belonging to his companions.

 

***

 

\- There were three ravens sat on a tree, down-a-down, hey! Down-a-down. They were as black as they might be, with a down...

Kei felt as if his head was cracked open, the pain pulsating rhythmically in the back and then spreading evenly through his entire skull as if someone was pouring a hot liquid over him.

\- One of them said to his mate: what shall we for our breakfast take? With a down, derry derry derry down, down...

He tried to open his eyes and at first everything seemed blurry and painted in red. Slowly, his eyes adjusted to the light of the fire and he could make out the shapes around him. That's how he knew that he was probably in an abandoned hut of some sort. Buildings like this one were pretty common in the forests around the northern cities as a big part of population specialised in gathering herbs and hunting deer or bears.

Slowly, he localised the source of the voice and he was surprised to see a man nearing his thirties. He had fair shoulder-length hair but that was as much as Kei managed to notice as his captor was standing with his back facing Kei. There was something oddly familiar about him, even the song he was singing was known to the young assassin.

\- Down in yonder green field, down-a-down, hey! Down-a-down. There lies a knight slain under his shield, with a down...

For a moment, the man turned around facing him and in that brief second, Kei was sure that the king himself has caught him. But the king was older and for some reason or another, Kei couldn't imagine the ruthless lord to sing a folk song in a place like this. The moment passed and the guy was back to his task. Kei squinted his eyes to see what was that the man was preparing and he swallowed hard when he realised.

\- Down there comes a fallow doe as great with young as she might go. With a down, derry derry derry, down, down...

On the table in front of his captor, lied knives, pliers, and tongs in all shapes and sizes. Even from where he was, Kei could see the sharp edges gleaming steadily in the glimmering light of the fire. There was no haste in the man movements, on the contrary, it looked as if he was used to the process and even found pleasure in preparing all of his tools. Kei felt the dryness in his throat that wasn't there a mere minute ago.

\- She lifted up his bloody head. Down-a-down, hey! Down-a-down. And kissed his wounds that were so red, with a down...

Suddenly the man stopped singing and whirled around his axis. Before Kei had the time to blink, his captor was right in front of him, bending slowly so that their faces were only inches apart. With that Kei knew that the man was not the king but the ruthless gaze of his sapphire eyes made him look like a good enough stand-in.

\- Seems you awaken – the cold voice matched the eyes.

At that moment, Kei understood that his best chance was to cooperate fully but before he could voice his willingness, the man grabbed his hand and tightened his grip over the nerve so that Kei had no choice but to open his fist. The next thing he saw, was silver tongs and a moment later, his pinky finger landed on the floor beneath them. The pain washed over him and he screamed as loud as he could nearly choking with his own tears and saliva.

\- Shh, no need to cry over one finger – the man hushed his tone suddenly filled with all these warm insincere notes.

\- You will tell me everything you know and I promise I will make the pain go away – the lips of his captor pulled up in a cruel smirk and with the pronounced canines he looked like a wolf baring its teeth.

 

***

 

\- She got him up across her back and carried him to the earthen lack with a down derry derry derry down, down...

Yuzuru struggled under the weight of his package but finally reached the edge of the lake. It looked like a mirror without so much as a wrinkle disturbing its perfect black surface. There was no wind and despite it being spring night it seemed like that night all the insects and birds went to sleep, the eerie feeling magnified by the lack of any other life around the dark water. Only his own voice cut the silence like a knife, in the same manner, he cut the man open not so long ago.

\- She buried him before his prime, down-a-down, hey! Down-a-down. She was dead herself, ere evening time, with a down...

He put the bundle in front and then opened it to add in some stones. It was dark so it was hard to see but the textile was darker and moist at the bottom where the blood was slowly sipping through. Yuzuru picked up the bag, now even heavier than before and took a swing. The package landed a good couple of meters away from the lake's bank with a loud splash and then slowly sank in weighted down by the stones he carefully placed inside.

\- God send every gentleman fine hawks, fine hounds and such a loved one with a down derry derry derry down...

He finished his song and smiled contently. He had the information he needed and there were no witnesses left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that Yuzuru is singing in this chapter is an old folk song that I found on the Internet and felt like the tune was matching the scene perfectly.


	20. Season of the Witch part 2

Makishima couldn't sleep. It was well past midnight but he laid there in his bed staring at the ceiling above not able to find any solace in this seemingly peaceful night. Whenever he closed his eyes, he could see her standing on the opposite side of the river, her fiery eyes hunting him silently. At first, he couldn't believe his own eyes but there was no mistake. She was alive, more beautiful than ever, proud and deadly. He smiled to himself knowing that he was the one who made her that way. She was his own creation he thought was long gone. Even now he couldn't imagine how she managed to survive but that didn't matter anymore. What mattered was the fact that he could still have her, make her his again... He shivered with pleasure... It was true that she betrayed him once before, yet he was ready to forgive her. Back then she was a child after all. But not now, no. Now she was a young lady who grew up to be one of the Resistance most fearsome commanders and yet there was no mistake. One glance at her and he knew she was still under his spell not able to break free even through her own death. He smiled to himself feeling reassured. Yes, in time he will bring her home and make her his as he should have done in the first place.

 

***

 

The air in the chamber was stuffy with the characteristic mixture of all the medicinal herbs. Despite it being noon, it was dark here as the heavy curtains covered the windows. Prince Izana hesitated, standing in the door-frame before he resumed his pace and reached the head of the bed that stood in the centre of the room. He pulled up the richly decorated canopy that hung above the bed to gain a better view of his father. Pain filled his heart when again he realised how much thinner the man got over the span of the last few months. At one time fearsome, the lord of the North was now lying still, with his eyes tightly shut. With every passing day, his health deteriorated rapidly and it was clear for his son that Dousan wouldn't last much longer.

Izana was a calm and capable man, with cold calculating mind and heart determined to bring his people prosperity and freedom. He was proud of being the ruler of the North Territories, the leader of the great tribes that for hundreds of years lived under the harsh conditions of the mountainous land. And yet now, as never before, he felt powerless against the domination of the king... He felt anger building up in his chest, why would his father say nothing when the Capital collapsed? Why didn't he rebel against the selfish man who took over the throne and bind them all with fear of his ruthless reign? Izana never asked those questions to his father and now with him in a coma, it was too late to think about it. The only thing he knew for sure was that soon he would have to decide what to do. He had already received reports from his spies about the massacre of the small village near the border, about the inhuman power the King's special troops possessed. Here in the North, even women were great warriors, small children were taught how to shoot from their early years. People lived near nature, abiding by its law, hunting but also breeding the beasts of the north, careful not to destroy the fragile balance this ecosystem had. But they were few, as every year harsh winter would take the life of those who weren't strong enough to cope with the lack of food and cold that could freeze your soul. Izana knew that there was not enough of them and he couldn't risk so much as a battle not to mention an open war against the powerful suzerain. And yet, deep down in his heart, he was sure that if he allowed the king's madness to rule over them, he would deem the people he loved so much to a fate worse than death. For months now, his spies were bringing him disturbing news and urban legends that circulated among the people living on the capital's streets. The beggars, the whores and all those less fortunate would tell the tales of their friends disappearing into thin air. Nobody would search for the homeless, for the orphans and so on. He didn't have any proof so far but his guts told him that these disappearances had to be somehow connected to the special unit the king brought with himself. Izana heard about the ruthless law under which citizens were sent to the labour camps that stretched along the borders of the Western Province. Nobody ever escaped from there, most of the wretches dying within the first year after their arrival. The humid climate of the Western Province, the poisonous plants and animals living there... All those factors meant that working in the mines and on the crop fields was a hell on earth human bodies weren't accustomed to. And that was another thing that made him and his father bow before Makishima. If he ever decided to cut off the food supplies or raise the taxes on the traded goods, people of the North would starve to death. And that was that. Check-mate.

A quiet knock on the door startled him.

\- My lord, the king has arrived.

\- I see, thank you. Please lead our guest to the main hall. I will be there in a minute.

The valet nodded and closed the door behind him. Izana came closer to his father and stroke his hand trying to alert him that he was still here waiting for him to wake up. He stood in silence for a minute and then left the room not thinking anything more than that it was getting harder and harder to breathe.

 

***

 

The pub was loud at this time of night, with people from all over the Capital gathering here to drink their sorrows away. Everyone was smoking something. In most cases, the base was made from tobacco which was then mixed with the desert herbs imported from the Southern Province. In the hello of the oil-lamps, you could see how the tiny particles from burnt-up pipes were circling in the air, reflecting erratically in the dimmed light. It was hard to breathe here, with the thick smoke stuck to people, licking their faces and burning their lungs.

Kougami was sitting quietly near the counter, drinking slowly the cold alcohol beverage that was supposed to be a beer, but that he was sure never even stood close to one. He was used to spending his nights in this place, listening to all the stories from across the city. During the day he would do all kinds of odd jobs, from repairing holes in the rooftops to helping with casting knives and other tools at some local workshop. He hated this city and the feeling was painful. He remembered how proud he was to move here from his family village in the North. He came here as a hunter and quickly raised in ranks to become the Master of the Hunt. Back in the days, Kougami was responsible for organizing hunting games for the crown but after Akira-san died and Souichi-san became the sole king, his role changed slightly. He became a retainer although still from time to time he would go deep into the royal woods and hunt for some deer or bears. Back when the creatures like these still lived nearby the capital. Even now he still kept a hound. The beast was lying near his feet under the counter, with its black short and silky fur glittering like it was covered with golden brocade. A drunk man tried to get closer to their place but before he even got a chance to open his mouth, low, deep snarl silenced him on the spot. The dog watched the intruder with its golden eyes not blinking once. The man hesitated for a second and then turned around.

\- Good boy – Kougami whispered handing a piece of meat under the counter to his faithful companion.

The night was still young but the place was more crowded than usual. People were talking in raised voices, shouting over one another. The theme of all these talks was consistent – they all were interested in a recent battle that took place near the Devil's Bridge. Kougami listened in for a couple of minutes, registering every detail and noting it in the back of his mind. He was about to gather his things and leave when the winged-door opened abruptly with too much force. One of the wings hit the wall leaving a deep indent in the wood. All noises quieted down as the folks gathered here watched five guards enter the room. Four of them stood in silence, scanning the crowd obviously wary of the drunkards here while the fifth man stacked a poster to the wall. It was the arrest warrant for one of the Resistance's commanders, the infamous Shinigami. Kougami swallowed hard when he noticed the effigy hastily drawn on the piece of paper... It wasn't a perfect match but he only needed one glance to recognize her face: _'Shinigami wanted alive. For the one who brings them to the Majesty, His Majesty the King promises nobility and the land of his choosing.'_ Of course, people living in the Capital weren't happy about the ruling style of its king, hell, most of them would for sure rebel against if the Resistance troops were to storm the King's Fortress but that didn't mean there wouldn't be a couple of hot-heads eager to become part of the nobility...

Kougami stood up, whistled at his hound and directed his steps to the back exit. The beast followed him obediently. There was one more place he had to visit before he could head east to where she was.

 

***

 

Izana fell onto his bed, drained of all the energy. He didn't even try removing his clothing just let his body slump on the mattress. The meeting with the king went as he thought it would. The prince had no choice but to accept everything the king said knowing he didn't have the power to disagree. Makishima-san didn't change one bit in the last couple of years. He was exactly like Izana remembered him: handsome, well-spoken and cold as ice. There was no trace of life in his beautiful silver eyes, only the ruthlessness of steel.

Izana was lying there with his eyes closed, breathing deeply to calm himself when something caught his attention. Was it just him or did he actually hear a sound coming from the other room? He stood up and slowly moved towards the adjacent room trying to stay as quiet as possible. On his way, he grabbed a bronze chandelier that he kept on a small table. He took a deep breath and then opened the door with one decisive movement:

\- It's good to see that you still got some spark – the man standing near the window on the opposite side of the room said smirking. Izana could not believe the view in front of him and yet, he was sure he recognized the man. No-one else had the eyes as blue as the sapphire.


End file.
